PROMISE ME TOMORROW
by Saya2013
Summary: AU. OCC. One day they ran into each other and he'd brushed it off because of his obligations. But she hasn't. They meet again a few years later, under an awkward circumstance and yet he pursues her with personal interest. She on the other hand has an ulterior motive for getting closer to him. Or doesn't she? What will he do if she does?
1. NOT AGAIN

**PROMISE ME TOMORROW**

-Never Had A Dream Come True-

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

.

.

"Oomph."

Not again. Why did she have to walk into people all day today? First the lady at the shopping mall and now this person here. This person was a male, solid chest and smelled nice. She shook her head and it moved against the fabric on the man she'd walked into, who was holding her back from him at the arms. Like the guy himself, his linen shirt left a pleasant scent in her nose.

Where in the world did that come from? She'd never paid any attention to how a male looked or smelled like. To her, males were males, nothing more and nothing less. She gathered scattered wits and looked up. She almost cranked her head before her gaze met a pair of eyes that were deep but showed no emotions. Her heart skipped a beat then two as butterflies fluttered in the region of her heart and tummy. Shaken by that brief contact, she stepped back and looked away from those emotionless yet piercing eyes.

Eyes on the floor, she sincerely apologized. "I'm so sorry, sir. I know there is no excuse to walk into other people. The aisle is big enough for five people to walk through."

She knew she was babbling on, but her strange reaction to him and his continued silence made her nervous. And she tended to babble when she got nervous. Her parents had helped to get over her public speaking shortcomings. It seemed their efforts had gone down the drain.

"I'm not harmed, so you don't need to worry. And Miss, I accept your apology."

He finally spoke but his cold demeanor didn't put her at ease. It was just nerve cracking. She thought she heard something had cracked. She just started to say she was sorry again when he turned for the register.

"Have a good day, Miss," said the guy.

He was young, probably in his early twenties. She stood there staring after him. "I wonder what his name is."

"Hisana?"

"Yes, Mom. I'm over at aisle 5." She called out to her mom, who was shopping with her for school supplies at Staples.

"What were you staring at, my child?"

She loved it how her mom still called her my child. It always gave her comfort and warmth for it reminded her of mama. All of a sudden, she felt sad remembering her baby sister Rosemary. Rosemary should be nine and in fourth grade by now if she had been still alive. The loss of Rosemary had left a void in her heart and it hurt. If only she'd gone back home instead of running away, then Rosemary could have been saved from that fire. And Grandma would have been alive and well with her. Another trip down the memory lane. She had to stop before Mom caught on and got worried on her behalf again.

"I ran into him, Mom." She said to Mom, thumb pointing backward after the person she'd run into only minutes before. "I apologized and he accepted."

"He actually said he accepted your apology?" Mom looked baffled. "Is he an old man?"

Hisana laughed and her laughter drifted away, catching up to the departing straight back. He slowed down but didn't look back. Back tense, she stopped her laugh. She had no idea as what to do if he turned around and looked at her.

"I see." Mom sounded intrigued. "So, my only daughter isn't going to be like her Auntie, who had held on her single status like a shield."

She groaned out loud. "Mom!"

.

* * *

.

Who was she? How come she looked so much like his little sister? And yet they each had their own differences.

He shoved the random and idle thoughts away. He needed to focus on his entrance exam for law school at Harvard then another four years of school. Until then, he couldn't afford to get lax. Even as he'd told himself so, he couldn't resist and slowed his pace when someone laughed. He almost turned around to know what had brought out that pleasing to the ears laughter. For some strange reason that he didn't want to look into, his feet felt lighter hearing that pleasant sound.

And he, Byakuya Kuchiki didn't do things couldn't be explained. He wanted to get back to his well-planned career path and organized life. Planning and organizing were what he was used to with. He would like to stay that way. With firm resolution, he picked up his pace and left the whirlpool behind.

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

"Hey Hisana. Earth to Hisana."

She turned to the voice and found her classmate, waving a hand front of her. She must have been daydreaming again. Focus, Hisana, focus! Mom and Dad pay for you tuition with their hard earned money, she scolded herself.

"Hey Samantha. What did I miss?"

"You didn't miss anything but the eye those guys over there giving you." Samantha giggled as she pointed the guys out to her, none too discreet. "They get the hot for you but here you're toiling the precious minutes away. Class is going to start in minutes."

"That's why I'm here. Don't want to be late for class, Professor Armstrong may be humorous but he's really strict about tardiness."

"I know, but that's not what I meant when I said precious minutes." Holding her up by the hands, Samantha told her. "I meant to tell you to give the green light for them to come over. Let's exchange numbers then we can hang out after class. They live on campus too."

She knew Samantha meant well since Samantha was always keeping her company. Regardless, she'd promised her family that she'd study hard and not let trivial things to get her off track. She wouldn't have made friends with Samantha either if Samantha's last name wasn't Montano. Although her own childhood had been terrifying, she still had happy memories with Mama, Grandma, and baby Rose. She hadn't forgotten those bittersweet memories but carried in her heart and cherished them. So she'd wanted to run to her new classmate and ask if she had any family down South when Professor Foley had called Samantha Montano, taking attention during their first class meeting. For a brief moment, she'd hoped Samantha Montano had been her distant cousin and maybe Samantha had knowledge of the house fire that had killed the Montano family down South.

Nevertheless, she couldn't do as Samantha had suggested. Going out was what she'd promised her family she would never do without their blessing. Mom had been in her thirties and done that way while she was only twenty one. She was Mom's daughter and so she would follow Mom's footstep. Moreover, there was no space left in her heart for anyone else but the person. It'd been three years. What had he been doing these past years? Had he changed and learned to smile? Maybe someone, a girl had come along and put the smiles on his face. She felt a twist in her heart at the thought. Do I ever cross your mind?

"Hisana, Professor is here."

That was the most effective wakeup call ever. She murmured a thank-you to Samantha and sat back down on her assigned seat. The lecture began as soon as Professor walked to his podium, starting with adolescent behavior. In the meantime, she heard Samantha mumbled she was going to get the truth out of Hisana. She smiled to herself as she nodded at Samantha, promising to tell that truth. Then she focused all her attention to Professor's lecture.

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

"Big Sis?"

"I'm over by the window."

She called out to her little brother, who was walking straight like a soldier. He would make a fine soldier one day like Dad.

He looked down at her. "What are you doing down there, Sis?"

"I'm doing yoga. Mom insists I do it at least one hour every day." She'd just finished her last yoga technique and now was stretching. "It's so good to be home."

He lied down next to her, copying her stretch. But soon he gave up and sat cross legged as he watched.

"Gosh, the dorm is suffocating, little brother."

"Oh." A finger at his temple, he appeared to be trying to remember something. Then he looked at her, excited. "There is a school near my school. It's LMU. Why don't you move back home and go there?"

"I can't. It's not easy to get admitted into the program, I came across several students who are still on the wait list. Moreover, I'm in my last year."

"Why couldn't you study here close to home?"

"Mom wants me to go to LB. She said it has the best teacher credential program in the area."

"I see." He sounded deflated. "I don't get to see you that much anymore. It's boring at home."

"You have Karin to play with."

"She's no fun."

"Karin is heaps of fun if you just spend some time to get to know her."

"She's boring, Sis. She only knows how to play soccer and doesn't talk much."

"You don't talk much either. And you like soccer too. So what is the problem?"

"Well…"

"Yes, well?"

"She bosses me around. She tells me to do this and do that. Just like Mommy tells Daddy what to do."

She pretended to do a stretch on the side so she could hide her amusement. It was just hilarious to imagine Toshiro and his playmate Karin years later when they were at their parents' age. Poor Toshiro. Her baby brother had been married off from the cradle. Uncle Shunsui always asked him how his little bride was doing whenever he saw him. No wonder he didn't want to spend too much time with Karin.

"Dad loves Mom, that's why Dad always does what Mom asks of him."

"I don't love Karin. So why does she tell me what to do? She can just go find some other boy to act her maid and stop ordering me around."

"You two used to share the cradle when Auntie came visit. You two go the same school and our parents are best friends. So of course she wants to hang out with you."

"Still, I don't like it." His smooth cheeks flushed. "I don't like it when other kids make fun of us. They call us childhood sweethearts. We're not sweethearts."

She was going to comment on that but stomach growled. She'd been doing yoga for an hour now and her body let its complaint known. Her growl got her little brother's full attention. At least her discomfort had taken his mind of what he thought was bothersome.

"Girls aren't supposed to be like that. Grandpa says girls are supposed to gracious and not catch others' attention, either by words or deed."

"Does Grandpa also say a younger brother can furrow his eyebrows at his older sister?"

"Sorry, Sis." His facial muscles relaxed and he gave her a boyish grin. "I forgot you're old now."

"Hey, I'm not old. I'm only twelve years older than you."

"You're older than me, that means you're old."

She got up and gathered him for a bear hug. She missed home, her parents, Grandpa, but of all she missed her little brother. When she was with Toshiro, the void Rose had left felt less hollow. She pecked him on the forehead. "I missed you while I was away, my little brother."

"I missed you too." He hugged her back then moved away and in a voice almost like their grandpa, he chided. "Sis, boys and girls aren't supposed to be hugging, unless they're married."

"Oh, Toshiro." She didn't have the heart to correct him that boys and girls weren't supposed to be married either. Only men and women were old and mature enough should marry. She said while trying to hold back her laugh. "Not only married couples hug, siblings also hug. Friends hug one another too. And we're brother and sister. So you see, little brother, Grandpa's hugging rule doesn't apply to this scenario."

"I see. Do you hug your friends at school?"

"Of course. But I only hug girl friends. Another hugging rule from Grandpa, Grandpa said young girls shouldn't be too close to boys even if they are good friends."

"Thanks for telling me, Sis. I can tell Karin not to ask me help her up the trees again."

She couldn't hold it any longer and laughed. She laughed so hard that tears came and had to wipe them off with a sleeve. But the offended look on her brother put off another laughter that she felt was coming. "I'm so sorry, Toshiro. I'm just happy to be home with our family. I wasn't laughing at you."

She chuckled as she ruffled his neatly combed hair, giving him an explanation she was sure he was going to ask. "I didn't have a close friend like you have in Karin while growing up. I didn't mind for I had all the love and care from Grandpa and our parents. However, I'm happy for you to have such close friendship with Karin."

"I know she's a good friend, but our uncles keep teasing me." Her brother pleaded, palms together. "Would you please, please tell uncles not to tease me anymore? Pretty pleaseee."

She hugged him to hide her tears. She wondered if somehow miracle had happened and Rose were alive somewhere. Was there anyone for her to come to when she was in trouble? Would there be a big sister who she could come to ask for a favor like Toshiro had just asked her? Swallowed the lump down her throat, she gave him a kiss on the top of his head.

"Yes, I'll talk to Auntie. Our Uncle only listens to Auntie."

"Like Daddy listens to Mommy."

"Yes, like Daddy with Mommy. Now." She pinched her nostrils sniffling. "Let go downstairs and see what secret recipe our mom had concocted while I was at school."

"Okie dokie, Sis. Race you down the stairs."

He picked up his feet and ran on the last word. Her baby brother wasn't a baby anymore but a quick wit, lovable boy. "Toshiro, it's Grandpa's rule not to run in the house."

The sound of running feet stopped right away. She smiled at his absolute obedience to their grandpa's rules. She was proud to have little brother like him. Like she'd been proud to have her baby sister Rose.

.

* * *

.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, child?"

"I think Sis is crying."

"Did you make her sad, Toshiro?"

Chin high, he puffed out his chest and proudly announced. "Daddy says I'm a man. And men are to protect the ladies in their family and make them happy. I didn't make big Sis cry, Mommy."

"I'm very proud of you, my child." She hugged him apologizing. "And I'm sorry. I was just teasing you. Do you know why your big sis is crying?"

She was concerned. Her daughter hadn't cried since high school. What had triggered her memory again?

"I'm not sure. We were talking just fine but as I was leaving her room, she looked at me then her eyes started to fill up. She's my big sister and I love her. I'll never make her cry on purpose."

"Yes, my son, you're a great little brother." She pecked his forehead, reminding him. "You two may not be blood related but she loves you like a real big sister. Hisana is your true sister in every way but biologically. So love and protect her as much as we love and want her to be protected. And we all love you."

With a impish grin, her son clung onto her as she bent down to give him a kiss. "Alright, young man, go tell your daddy that Grandpa wants us to meet up with him at the community center in two hours."

"Yes, Madame Mommy!"

He saluted then gave her cheek a kiss of his own before skipping off. She swatted him on the bottom but missed her target. Her little boy was growing fast and becoming more cunning. So like his daddy. His daddy and her husband. Thinking of him always made her tingling. She wanted to go look him and demand him to carry out his promise to her years before. He'd promised to make her happy and spending some alone time with him now would make a very happy. Nonetheless, she couldn't. She needed to check on Hisana and there was a news that she thought her daughter would like very much.

Happy to know both of her children got along so well with each other. She used to worry Hisana would feel left out after Toshiro had come and Toshiro wouldn't respect and love Hisana like a real sister that she was and deserved. All her own worries had been laid to rest the day her husband had taken their little girl to the maternity ward to introduce her to her baby brother. The scene from that day still brought a smile to her face just thinking about it. Hisana had looked so happy and proud to be a big sister again. The new big sister had been making good of her words and babysat him whenever their parents needed alone time or go on vacations for their anniversary. And if she was right, seeing Toshiro had brought back memories of another baby sibling to Hisana's mind.

She walked the stairs then turned right for the west wing of the house. At Uncle's insistence, both of her children had been assigned rooms next to his and away from the passionate parents. She chuckled at herself just as Hisana walked out of her own room, heading for the stairs. Her daughter didn't see her and appeared to be in deep thought.

"Romanticizing about some boy, my child?"

Her daughter startled and almost tripped on the hallway carpet. "Oh hello, Mom."

"Not Mommy anymore? How I miss you calling me Mommy." She said, hugging the absentminded daughter. "Is everything all right, my little girl?"

.

* * *

.

Hisana let out a suppressed sniffle, burrowing her face in the crook of her mom's neck. "I miss calling you Mommy too, but I got teased by other students at school. They poked fun at me and asked why a college student still called her mom Mommy."

"I didn't know you cared what others thought if you weren't doing anything bad or wrong." Mom patted her on the back, comforting her with subtle reminder. "I'm fine with Mom, but becoming a grandma at my age isn't so cool. I myself am not the best person to talk about not practicing premarital intimacy. However, I had myself married to your dad in my heart years before I came to him. And when your dad told me he didn't want me anymore so soon after your brother Shihoin left, I lost all direction in life. I asked Grandpa to arrange a marriage for me, wanting to get back at him. Even so, I never stopped loving him or meant to marry anyone. How could I when I couldn't bear the thought of having someone else touch me? I know it's double standard yet we've been married years in our hearts before we became intimate."

"I understand, Mommy." Arms around Mom, she had to admire Moms ageless body. Mom's waist was still slim and face looked youthful, almost the same as the first day Dad had introduced them to each other. The only aging on Mom was the laughing lines at the corner of her eyes. But those lines only added beauty to Mom's beautiful face. Those laughing lines let others see how happy Mom had been with her family and life. Hisana wanted to be like that, grow old yet happy. "I promise I'll keep Grandpa's values in mind and be like you. I won't get involved with any guy before marriage."

"That's my little girl."

"I love you, Mommy."

Mom kissed her hair. "Child, don't let others pressure you into anything. Stay true to yourself. I know peer pressure can be frightening, but I also know you're an old soul. You have a good head on your shoulders too. So, I'm not worried about you making me a grandma before my forty fifth birthday."

Head away from Mom, Hisana whined but behind there was a laughter. "That's emotional blackmail!"

"I know. Didn't you notice already that is how I keep your dad?"

Mom's laughter was pure and heart lifting. She wished she would be like Mom and happy with the man she would marry one day. Would she able to find her own true love like Mom and Aunties had found theirs? About then another growl came from her hungry stomach.

"I see, someone is hungry." Mom said then chuckled. "You're your dad's daughter, alright. His stomach always growls when he's hungry. Let's go have something to eat before we leave to meet up with Grandpa."

"Where are we meeting up with Grandpa, Mom?" She asked Mom as they walked down the stairs.

"We're going to meet at the community center."

She was excited for it'd been a while since she'd last gone there. After starting college, she didn't have much time to go there often as she used to with Grandpa. She missed spending time with him and hearing stories from him. Grandpa was like a mobile library and had good real life stories too. He used to tell her stories about her mom and how mom had been like as a child. He often said to her that he couldn't have asked for a better niece, who he loved like a child he never had.

But from all the stories that she'd heard over the years, she loved the most were the ones about Mom and Dad. That was why she was getting excited to go to the community center. Next to that community center was the playground her parents had met. Then later her little brother had attended the same preschool. She'd walked him and Karin to that preschool and found she also liked the playground, particularly the big tree on it. Dad had shown her his little secret once and she thought it was special and touching. And that was how she'd become attached to her parents' tree as Dad called it. Like Dad, she herself also had a secret with that tree.

"Wool gathering again, young lady? Should I tell your dad to put up Keep Away signs on you?"

"Mom!"

And so like Mom, she laughed pretending to be clueless. "What? I didn't say anything to put that pink on you. Unless you're dating behind our back."

"You more than anyone know me very well that I'll never do something behind your back, Mom."

"I know." Mom chuckled then teased again. "I was just pulling your legs so you can grow a few centimeters taller. Your grandpa and dad are worried about you. They say you're too small to be in college and living alone. There are boys with their hormones raging, roaming the campus."

She tightened the arm around Mom. "Uncle Shunsui has been teaching me moves along with Tatsuki. And you had me take self-defense courses too. Moreover, I don't take late classes and always wait for campus escort when I need to do research late at the school library. Please tell Grandpa and Dad not to worry."

"I know but the men in our family don't. Even our little man is starting to act up." Her mom winked at her, saying. "Just last week, Toshiro asked why you need to study away from home. He said it's not safe for a girl to live alone."

"Already protective. I can't wait to see Karin's reaction when his protective mode is on and aimed at her."

She laughed as she finished, recalling her brother's look when he'd said their classmates' teasing him with Karin. Mom also joined in and they couldn't subdue their laughing until they got down stairs.

.

* * *

.

"Already. Let's dig for something, shall we? I'm famished."

Yoruichi told her daughter while searching the fridge for leftover food from the day before. She found some lasagna and prepackaged salads and took them out, putting down on the island. She meant to ask her daughter if she'd rather like some soup for dinner wasn't too far away. She looked over at her and found her daughter looking at her funny.

She raised an eyebrow. "What's that look for, my child?"

"Are Toshiro and I going to be big sister and brother, Mom?"

Confused, she asked, "Huh?"

Then she understood as her daughter said, "I saw you having a sandwich just before Toshiro came to my room. You ate a lot when you were pregnant with Toshiro."

"Would you like to be a big sister again, Hisana? I'm wondering the same thing too. I don't why I'm eating more as well as getting hungry often these days."

She knew the reasons and had to stop herself from saying lest she would embarrass her daughter. Her constant hunger and appetite for more food had to do with her other appetite that Kisuke had roused in her. Since Hisana had started college and Toshiro spending time with Karin after school, she and Kisuke had more time for each other. Consequently, she needed more food for energy to in order to keep up with him.

"Really, Mom?" Her daughter clapped then hugged her. "Dad is going to be so happy."

Hate to deflate her daughter's balloon but she couldn't let her think what she was thinking. She was sure her daughter wouldn't wait long enough before dialing all their family and friends to announce the good news.

.

* * *

.

"Hisana, Mom was just joking." Patting her own stomach, Mom said, "I wish that were true. But I can't have more babies. There were complications during your brother's birth and I almost died. I don't want to risk another pregnancy and so I had a vasectomy after Toshiro. That's why you two haven't had any younger siblings."

"I'm so sorry, Mom." She hugged her mom, apologizing. "I shouldn't have brought it up. I know how much you love Dad and want to have more babies with him."

"I was really sad when I had it, but I'm fine now. We have you and Toshiro. You two are the best kids and we're so very proud of you." Her mom sniffled before switching her normal mode back on, which was on teasing. "I'll make do with my grand kids from you and your little brother. You'll be a wonderful mommy and more motherly than I ever was. Just don't wait until you get to my age when I had Toshiro. I want to see you as a grandma yourself."

"No, Mom. I've never felt neglected or unloved. Even when I first came here and you believed I was Dad's biological daughter, you still loved and cared for me like you were my mama. You were a wonderful mommy and are the greatest mom." She just wished that Rose had been with her when Dad found her then the both of them would be so happy and loved by her Mom and Dad. There was Grandpa too. He might be strict, but he was an understanding man and loving uncle and grandpa. When she'd come to the house now was her home, she'd found Grandpa intimidating. But after a few months being around him, she'd found Grandpa was a lot like Grandma had been. He'd been caring and sensitive to her younger self's insecurity and nightmares. Rose would have been so happy here. "Mom, I wish Rose had been with me when Dad found me at the border that night."

She wondered why Mom's body tensed when she'd said her wish. She almost asked if Mom was all right, but Mom gently removed her arms from around her own waist then took her hands. Before she could voice her concern, Mom spoke, "Your uncle Shuuhei told your dad and me just last night that little Rose might have survived that fire."

It couldn't be. Dad had told her that all bodies had been accounted for, except her own. He'd even shown her all the death certificates of the Montanos. Her beautiful little sister couldn't have survived. But what if she had? Uncle Shuuhei didn't tell jokes although he'd become less serious after meeting her Aunt Fon. Uncle even told jokes now and Mom said it was all Karin's doing. Mom said Uncle didn't want his princess to look serious like himself or his wife and so, he was doing all he could to make little Karin smile. His efforts hadn't worked out so well for Karin didn't smile that often. It must be in the genes. Both Aunt Fon and Uncle Shuuhei were serious people. They looked serious too.

"Your Uncle said he'll look into it as he's been working on some case in San Diego. He'll have access to all the old files of San Diego and surrounding counties. We're hopeful that he'll come across your family's detailed case."

Even though she'd heard what Mom was telling her, her logical mind was fighting against her hopeful heart that there was no way the authority could have miscounted a dead body. The local authority had even filed Rose'd death with the county registrar. Then her heart argued back that Uncle Shuuhei must have some solid evidence before making the claim that Rose had survived. And like Mom had taught her to live with her heart, she'd listen to her own heart and be optimistic. She would take Uncle's words and believe in the brighter side of the situation. She wouldn't give up but keep her hope alive. Mom often said dreams would come true if one wished hard and believed strong enough.

"Thank you, Mom. Thank you for everything you'd ever done for me. And hopefully for the things you'll do for Rose."

She hugged Mom tightly and almost squeezed the breath out of her. Mom didn't mind since she chuckled, squeezing her back. "Your smiles and happiness are thanks enough for all of us. We just wish your Uncle had worked on the case he's working now sooner. You wouldn't have been so sad then."

"I'm sorry. I know I promised not to look on the past and be sad. I really did try and yet I feel sad then guilty whenever I see kids at Rose's age laughing. I keep visualizing what Rose would be like if she'd been alive." Inhaled then exhaled deeply, she recommence her promise. "But Mom, I promise this time that I won't give up hope on finding Rose. No matter how many years I need to wait just to look into her beautiful violet eyes like Grandma Urahara's pansies."

"I always wondered." Her mom smiled, explaining to her. "Now I understand why you started to plant pansies in our back yard after we sold your grandparents' house to your Aunt Fon."

She smiled then with embarrassment, she excused herself. "Mom, do you think we can have something to eat now? I think my knees are buckling."

"Of course. What's with you? Sometimes you're exactly like your dad then turn to become like your Aunt Fon." Mom took their reheated meal from the microwave and placed one plate in front of her then sat down with her own plate in hand. Her mom started to tell her another story of Aunt Fon and Uncle Shuuhei. "She was really hungry but didn't tell us until her knees gave under her. Don't ever be like that, my child. It doesn't matter if your heart breaks into millions of pieces, you can't just neglect your duties to other organs in your body as well."

"And eat like you did when Dad came back the second time?"

"Yes, be like me and eat like that."

Hisana hadn't meant to tease her mom but she had to return the favor once in a while or Mom would find life boring with only her doing the teasing. And she knew she'd teased Mom good for Mom hadn't realized the implication of her devouring food after Dad left the second time. She kept eating her lasagna while waiting for Mom to come realization what she meant by her none too innocent question. And she almost laughed when Mom looked at her. It seemed the realization had dawned on Mom.

Looking between laughter and tears, Mom reaffirmed as well as reminded her. "Yes, eat like I ate when I was pregnant with your brother Shihoin. However, I don't want to see you eat that way for the same reason if you're heartbroken. Unless you're married by then. On second thought, don't get your heart broken when you're married. I'm afraid you'd become widow if that happened. Your misbehaving husband would die just from your aunts, uncles, little brother's words and glares."

"I know and am sorry for poking fun at you." Finally she laughed as she made the excuse. "But you're the only who teases everybody else. Someone needs to tease you back or you'll get bored."

"That's your excuse, Missy?" Mom asked acting like it was a reprimand then chuckled, "I guess I raised too well and you've learned my trade. Nonetheless, don't tease your guy friends or any boys. Teasing the opposite is like inviting a double edged sword."

She honestly didn't understand Mom's implication although she knew that last statement carried deep meaning. "How come?"

"Let's just say teasing is like batteries. When teased, the guys become the negative charge and the girls positive. And naturally they come together." Mom just finished her meal and was standing up to pick up their plates. Mom continued with the explanation while scraping the plates before putting them in the dish washer. "You'll know what I mean when you marry, my child."

She began to understand Mom's implication somewhat but Mom had stopped explaining. She intended to ask Mom for an elaboration but put her intention off as she heard Mom saying to herself under her breath. She heard Mom said something like Dad had teased Mom then Mom had teased Dad back and that was how Toshiro had come about.

Ah, that's what Mom meant by teasing and battery charges, she thought to herself. She wanted to tease Mom one more time for today had been her lucky day. She'd learned the possibility of her sister's survival then been able to get Mom off balance for a second. Not even Dad had been able to do that when there were others around. But once they were alone, Mom was usually the one who kept quiet and listened to Dad talk. She herself hadn't known that until she'd walked in on them one day when she hadn't been expected to come home. The sight of her parents together was touching. She'd come back to get her old text for a research at school and found them sitting on bar stool with Mom on Dad's lap and arms. They had been talking about everyday trivial things and hadn't heard her come in. Mom had kept quiet and only nodded her head now and then to let Dad know she had been listening. Mom had listened like they had been of great importance.

Hisana wanted a marriage like her parents' and for a split second, those calm yet disturbing eyes appeared before her. She must have looked at them for quite sometime for Mom had to shake her shoulders to get out of the trance.

"My child, are you all right? Hisana?"

"Yes, yes." She responded, removing her hands from her out of rhythm heart. "I'm sorry to have worried you. I was just taken back by something had happened in the past."

"A boy?"

She shook her head then Mom kept on guessing until a honk came from out front. It must be Dad and Toshiro.

"Already, young lady, we'll have a talk once we get back from the center. We can continue the talk on our way there. But with both your dad and brother in the car, I think it's wiser to wait until later." Mom hooked an arm with hers. "Let's go, child. We need to get going before your dad come escort us out. If that happens, we won't make it to our destination in time."

"Mom!"

"I said nothing." Mom laughed while pressing her toward the door. "Don't tell your grandpa. Or your dad will get a scolding again. My poor Kisuke, he's making up for all the punishment I had as a child because of him and taking all the blame. Your grandpa doesn't know I'm responsible for most of the mischief your dad and I are creating."

"I thought that topic was off limit with me."

"It was and still is. But not for too long now. I know what you were daydreaming about just now, my child."

"Mom, what if neither of us tells Grandpa about our most recent topic?"

"Good call, Hisana. I'm sure your future husband will love you for your negotiation skills."

"Not again, Mom."

"Alright! Alright." Mom raised hand surrendering. "You win, my little girl."

Dad was already out of his Honda SUV and had the doors open for Mom and her.

"Hello Dad. How was your day?"

"Hello little girl. My day was was great. How was yours?"

Dad asked her but his eyes were all for Mom and Mom also forgot about her and her brother. They greeted each other with a kiss at the corner of their mouths before getting in their seat in the front. And so she got in as her brother greeted her. Toshiro was already in the back and on his booster. Poor little brother. He was just like her and had to use a booster even though he'd passed that age requirement for a booster. It was their meager height. Darn it!

When all four were buckled up, Dad drove off with one hand while the other held Mom's. She saw their hands tightened gently before Dad raised Mom's hand to his lips for kiss on its back. She always felt good and happy for Mom when Dad was around. After all the trials Mom had gone through, Mom seemed to have a smile drawn at the corners of mouth. And when Dad was with Mom, she could see Mom's eyes dance in happiness.

That's what I'm looking for and nothing less. She told herself before turning to her little brother then they talked catching up on things while she'd been away.

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

"Whew!"

School was over and now she only had one year of internship before taking the chalkboard. She'd chosen to become a teacher not only because of her passion for sharing knowledge and guiding future generations. She'd chosen to teach also because she wanted to be close kids. Being surrounded by kids gave her some sense of closeness to baby Rose. What if in a million or billion chance that baby Rose was among one of her students.

Even before Mom had told about baby Rose's escape from death, she'd wanted to be around younger kids. Younger kids gave her mind peace and kept her incomplete heart in balance. She wondered what baby Rose was doing? How did she look like growing up? Did her violet eyes still have childish innocence in the their depth? Or her violet eyes had become less bright and filled with uncertainty and loss?

Uncle Shuuhei had traced to little Rose's adoption while working on a case for over four years. Unfortunately Uncle hadn't been able to look at her adoption records. Both Uncle and her parents had appealed to the courts but all judges had denied their appeal. They had said Rose's adoption was closely related to a top secret federal case and sealing her adoption records had been done for her own protection. Even Aunt Fon's godfather, also a judge couldn't have asked other judges regarding the case. It seemed everyone had been involved in that case wanted to hush and move on.

Who were little Rose's adoptive parents? Had they been treating her well? What grade was she in? Where was she? Did she have any memory of her big sister?

Impossible. She smiled although her eyes were pricking with tears. How could little Rose remember her? Little Rose had been eleven months old when they gotten separated. She doubted even geniuses couldn't recall any memories from their childhood before one.

"Hisana? Child, are you up in your room?"

"Yes, Mom. I'll be right down."

She left her room as soon as she said to her Mom. And Mom was already waiting by the stairs when she got down. The smile on Mom was radiant like a glow. She was still surprised by the happiness evident in Mom's eyes. She was really, truly happy for Mom.

"You look radiant, Mom."

"Really?" Mom winked at her, smiling. "Your dad said the same thing. Isn't he a perfect gentleman?"

"Not a perfect husband, my kitten?"

Dad walked up and put his arms around Mom from behind. Mom leaned back then said, "You're both, my wolf."

She knew why they only greeted each other with their personal endearments but not a kiss. She was there with them. And so she excused herself to go look for Toshiro. As she was just a few feet from them, she heard Mom giggle at something Dad had said in her ears. The last sight she saw was them sharing a passionate kiss. She smiled remembering the times they had gotten scolded by Grandpa for showing their love in front of her and her brother. Grandpa had told them to have some modicum in front of kids. But she hadn't been a kid, she'd been twenty by then. She also knew Grandpa had been teasing the so much in love couple while scolding them.

"What are you doing now, my mysterious sorcerer?"

Sorcerer was what she'd called the person she'd run into at eighteen. He couldn't be a normal human and must have done a spell on her during that meeting. Before running to him, she'd never paid attention to the male gender. And after him, she'd found herself searching strangers' face to see if any of them was him. Sadly she hadn't seen a face like him and yet she wasn't giving up. The four years she'd been waiting for him to reappear were nothing, comparing to the decades Mom had waited for Dad. Therefore, she would wait for him while searching for her little sister. She was still young but if she hadn't been, she wouldn't have minded either. Mom and Aunties had waited for their true love for years and they were happy once they had found it. She wished for and wanted the same. Mom had said there had been good men and even handsomer than Dad had come along, but Mom wouldn't have had any of them. Mom hadn't wanted to make do with any other than Dad, knowing she would have regretted later on if somehow Dad had realized his love for her and come back. Mom always said either all or nothing at all. And by any chance, her sorcerer had already gotten married and had a family, she would just live her life like before, alone. She wouldn't be alone however. She had Grandpa, Mom and Dad, little Toshiro, Aunties and Uncles and their kids. And there would be her students to keep her company, she wouldn't feel lonely.

Furthermore, she had her portraits of him. She turned the blank canvas on her easel and revealed a face, which had imprinted itself in her mind and heart. "You're a sorcerer, aren't you? If you're, you need to use your magic and find me. I've been waiting for a long time for you. Please come, my sorcerer."

"Sis, who is that?"

Her little brother's voice startled her and she dropped the blank page to cover her sorcerer's emotionless face. Although emotionless, she'd always felt his eyes were telling her something, hidden but very deep and strong. Turned to her brother, she winked at him. "That, Toshiro, is your brother-in-law."

"Really, Sis? That's so cool."

"How so?"

"Because he looks so cool. I bet he's like Grandpa, serious but calm and reliable. Very good looking too." He winked back at her. "Now I understand why you've never brought any guy home. My friends in school complain that their older sisters only bring monkeys home. And they have no manners at all."

"I think so?"

"You betcha!"

"How could you tell? You only saw him once and only on paper."

"I could tell because the gentleman in your portrait doesn't have wandering eyes." Her brother smiled his male smile or so he'd called it. "Although Uncle Shunsui is said to be a flirt, I don't see his eyes wander either. So, Sis, don't worry. My brother-in-law is a true gentleman."

She was happy to know her little brother had high opinion of her sorcerer and seemed to be approving of him too. She knew he was a man of principles too. If he hadn't been, he wouldn't have moved her person from him by the arms when she'd run into him. She'd come across several guys who wouldn't have passed on any opportunity to touch a lady. No matter how innocuous those guys had made their accidental and brief contact look, she'd noticed their intention to linger on the lady's person here and there. She herself had been on the receiving end once although she'd tried not to contact another male's person after her sorcerer. It couldn't have been avoidable since she and her family had attended a major social event. There had been a ball dance during that event and she couldn't have declined the guy who had asked her for a dance, without making a faux pas. Since that awkward incident she'd begged with Mom to talk to Grandpa and not ask her to another social event, which would hold a dance.

She hugged him. "Thank, little brother. I hope Grandpa and Dad will share your thought if he comes to ask for my hand."

"I'm sure about Grandpa, but you don't have to be concerned on Daddy's account." They looked at each other and laughed. Then he nodded. "Yep, Mommy will convince Daddy. But I think Daddy will like him too for they both are gentlemen. And a gentleman can tell if another man is a true gentleman or not."

"Aren't you too young to know all this, little brother?"

"No, Sis." He stood up and looked proud. "Grandpa says knowledge doesn't discriminate people. It's open to all ages and all walks of life."

"Thank you, young man."

She told him then turned to put her easel back into the corner of her room. As she did so, her brother looked at her, wondering. "Do you think we can come downstairs now?"

"Why ever not?"

"I wanted to go earlier but saw Daddy and Mommy talking. I didn't want to intrude," said her brother. He walked to the window next to her bed, looking outside. "Grandpa says Daddy and Mommy were away from each other for years, so we shouldn't take up their time when they talk."

"Very thoughtful, little brother." She hugged and pulled him with her. "Let's play Scrabble in the library. I want to see how many words you've learned since we played last. I think I'll have to call you teacher very soon at your rate of learning new words."

"You're good speller too, Sis."

Her brother told her as they tip toed passing the stairs for the library. She heard Mom and Dad talking and laughing. Grandpa was right like always, Mom and Dad needed time alone to make up the decade they had been apart.

.

* * *

.

* * *

_._

_"Brother, please come home. That man Andy. He broke into my room and- Please, I beg you, come home."_

Byakuya was on his way home and her plea had been haunting him since his assistant had forwarded the call from a private number. Although his heart had turned cold during the call, his legs had turned jelly. He'd have fallen if he'd been sitting, taking the call. And they were still shaking as he drove. He'd left the meeting as soon as he'd heard a sob on the other end of the line. He'd run at least one red light before he reached his childhood home, which he'd left eight years ago.

"Rukia? Rukia?" He'd left his car running in the driveway and was greeted by an eerily silent home. He scanned the living room as he called out for her. She wasn't there. He checked the kitchen where she always went to talk to Mom when distressed. She hadn't broken off that habit even though Mom had passed on two years before. "Rukia? Please answer me. Where are you, little sis?"

He'd checked all rooms and now was in their library. He saw Rukia by their parents' altar, sobbing. He shook his little sister by the shoulders. "Rukia. Tell big brother you're all right. That man didn't do anything to do, did he? Rukia?"

"Big brother?"

That was all Rukia said then threw herself at him, holding on for her dear life. She sobbed and told him about her ordeal between sobs and hiccups. His worst fear confirmed as he smelled alcohol still lingering on her torn clothes. She was shaking from head to toes. He reached over to the arm chair by the desk and pulled his jacket that he'd put there the night before. He covered her cold body while stroking her back with his also cold hands.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't here when you needed me."

He felt his eyes burn but he stopped the tears threatening to get out. He needed to stay strong for his sister. He wished Mom had been with them still. She would have known what to say to comfort her sweet Rukia and beautiful violet rose. Despite the fact that He'd left home after high school, he'd been home long enough to see the strong bond between his mom and baby sister. He recalled how much happy Rukia had looked whenever Mom had called her violet rose. Mom had called that name because, according to Mom, Rukia was special and rare. While away fro school, he'd visited home often he'd been able to. Mom had asked him to move back home, but he hadn't until Mom's accident and death. Still, he rarely stayed home for he had business trips out of town almost every week. He said a prayer to Mom for it must have been her doing. If it hadn't been, he would still have been back East working instead of choosing to transfer to San Diego.

"How could he do that, Brother? Daddy trusted him." Rukia's eyes were tearful and tears were running down her small face. "Mommy trusted him and his friends too."

"I thought they were trustworthy too although I never liked them." He hugged her wishing things had been different. If he hadn't been envious of his own sister and taken one of many job offers here back home, what had happened wouldn't have happened. "Big brother is so very sorry, Rukia. Can you find it in your heart and forgive me, little sis?"

Even as she'd just gone through a terrible ordeal, his sister still thought for others. Rukia moved back from him and said, "There is nothing to forgive you for, Brother. You didn't do anything wrong. That man did. I'm fine now, Brother. Please don't cry."

"Thank you, Rukia." He took the handkerchief from his breast pocket and dried her tears. "Do you think you can come with me to the station and report the incident? I know it's uncomfortable, but we must report it. Who knows what he'd done before and may try again with other girls."

"I'm all right, Brother. Please do whatever you think is right. I don't want what happened to me to befall on other girls " Rukia took the handkerchief from him and dried herself, telling him. "Let's us go, Brother. I'm fine now."

He knew she couldn't be fine and so his admiration for her grew. His little sister was no longer the baby who had picked her nose or eaten with her fingers. She'd grown into a fine, young lady. Mom and Dad would have been so pleased and proud. But the reality was horrendous. How could he ever look at his little sister without guilt? Her clothes were torn and who knew what that man had done to her. He as her brother couldn't ask straight out. He had to ask another female to speak with her regarding the incident. He wanted someone to take care of any possible injury on her too. Yet, they needed to get to the station to report and have the evidence collected.

He shrugged off his jacket and put it over Rukia's thin shoulders. "I know you want to be presentable but we can't have get dressed up and erase the evidence."

His sister nodded her understanding while buttoning up his jacket on her. "We should go now before his trails go cold, Brother."

And so they left heading for the station. He checked on her from the corner of his eyes, making sure she was all right. If the situation hadn't been dire, he would have praised her for her composure. He'd almost broke down when she'd said they should go before the trails went go. She had looked too calm and collected for a young girl. Watching Law & Order was paying off for his sister knew the procedure so well. She would have known more than him if he hadn't been a lawyer. Two years of living with an absentminded father must be another factor influencing her maturity.

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

He let out a long breath shuddering as he finished telling his honorary uncle and mentor about last month tragedy had taken place in San Diego. He'd moved to Santa Barbara with his little sister and were staying with Jushiro Ukitake, their honorary uncle and his mentor. He was glad to still have someone trustworthy called as family. He wouldn't know what to do if it hadn't been for Uncle Jushiro, who offered them a place to stay until he could find a suitable place back East. He'd been working in D.C. since his graduation from Harvard. Also, Rukia was only months from graduation from middle school. It was better for her finish here instead of transferring out of state and graduate there.

"Thank you, Uncle. I know it was such a short notice to drop on you like this." He thanked Uncle again. "Rukia had withdrawn into herself until we came here. She's opening up gain."

"No, it's the least I can. I just wish I could help more and not let her come in contact with man like Andy. How is the authority holding the case?"

Uncle had just brought up another concern. When he and Rukia had come to the station and reported the incident, the officer had told to wait for him to inform the chief as soon as he'd heard the name. He had been puzzled for the officer himself could have taken case since he was a lieutenant.

"I'm not sure since the Chief himself talked to us, taking on the case. It seems like he'd committed some serious crime before Rukia. Then the officer we spoke to before seeing the Chief told us not to worry and he'll personally see that Andy pay for his crime. He also mentioned Dad and Mom."

Uncle looked apprehensive telling him. "Is he Lieutenant Madarame?"

"Yes, he's Ikkaku Madarame." He looked at Uncle. "How did you know his name?"

"Then rest assured, Byakuya, he'll do as he promised. Because Ikkaku and your parents used to work together. They go way back."

"Oh." He wanted to ask Uncle more about Chief Juan but changed his mind as Rukia appeared at the doorway. "Is there anything you need, little sis?"

"Yes, Brother." His sister answered her before turning to Uncle. "Good evening, Uncle."

"Good evening, Rukia. Well, what I do see? Our little Rukia has grown." Uncle said to Rukia then to him. "Beautiful and graceful. Don't you think so too, big brother?"

"Yes, Uncle. Mom would have been so proud of her little Rukia."

"Thank you, Uncle. That's very kind of you." Rukia looked to Uncle then back to him. In a small voice, Rukia asked, "Will we go back home before leaving for D.C., Brother?"

"No, we won't. I've put our house for sale." He told her then inserted, seeing the despondent look on her. "We can come back if you want to, Rukia."

Rukia's face lightened up. "Can we really, Brother? I want to see our house one last time. I also want to take the magnolia champaca with us. Mom used to love it."

"Tomorrow is Saturday, but I'll call the real estate agent and tell him we forgot something and want to retrieve it. We'll leave in the morning so we can get back early for you to rest. Next week is your final week."

"Yes, Brother."

She bid them goodnight then quit the study. She kept her back straight and head high as she walked. He was proud of her too. His lips twitched remembering the day Mom had brought a baby home and told him the baby was his new sister. Thinking back, he felt ashamed for treating his new sister coldly for the first few months she'd stayed with them. He'd never disliked the addition to the family but the attention their parents had given her had made him envious. He'd thought they had loved him less after her arrival and so he'd treated her accordingly, cold and distant. Baby Rukia would have followed him whenever he'd been home and kept that habit until his leaving from for college. But then she'd been old enough to notice the unwelcome aura from him and started to pull back. He'd regretted his earlier treatment toward her then. He'd started to appreciate his little sister the day he'd told her to always keep her posture and head high. And his little sister had been doing so ever since. She hadn't even let her back hunch or head drop that day at the station.

"Byakuya?"

"Yes, Uncle."

"Does that incident still make her scared to make contact with the opposite gender?"

"I wished that day wouldn't have left long lasting impact on her young mind. But yes, unfortunately, she keeps her distance from the boys in school. She only make contact with Uncle Kenpachi, Renji, and myself. Then you." He put his hands together to support his head. "I wish I wasn't too self-absorbed and ignored her childish chattering during my visits home. I would have noticed the weariness in her when Dad was too grief stricken to. Dad was set on revenge to see anything else and welcomed a predator into our house. I know Dad couldn't have known but if he'd been less vengeful, he'd have noticed the depravity in Aizen's cohort. I chill to the bone whenever I recall the sight of Rukia in her torn clothes."

"I know you're right about your dad and yet you need to understand that your mom was everything to him. Your parents were high school sweethearts and got married right after graduation. They were so happy together."

"They were terrific adoptive parents."

"Well, young man, let's call it a night. My old bones are complaining." Uncle came and patted him on the back. "You sleep early too. You're no different from your late parents now that Rukia needs you more than ever. Take care of yourself. Rukia will be completely lost if something happens to her the last of her family. She's lost so much since birth."

He wanted to ask what Uncle had meant by his last statement. However, Uncle looked tired and was already at the door. "Goodnight, Uncle."

Uncle waved his hand then left. And he found himself alone again. He should have been used to being alone and loneliness. He'd been alone and moved from one foster home after another until Kaien and Miyako Kuchiki had adopted him when he'd been ten. His young, adoptive parents had been only twenty four and childless. Then three years later, Rukia had come to live with them. Neither Mom nor Dad had said anything about Rukia's background. They had only told him to love his new little sister like a real sister. He hadn't been gracious about sharing his new parents with another. He'd seen little Rukia as a threat and that his parents would have returned him to the orphanage. As a result, he hadn't been the greatest big brother that he'd always envisioned himself to be when his parents had had their own. And time had flown by, he'd graduated from high school then gone on college.

After college he'd gone to law school. He'd always wanted justice for the less fortunate but once in law school, he'd realized people with less money didn't have much say. And so he'd changed his career path and studied to become a corporate lawyer. One year after the next, he'd done what he'd planned and achieved all his short as well as long term goals. He was living all his dreams except for two. He'd wanted to repay the kindness his parents had shown him when no one else had wanted to adopt a serious looking, unsmiling minority kid. But maybe he could still return the favor by raising the daughter of their hearts. So there was only one dream that he had yet to live. His remaining dream had to do with a five feet tall, dark hair girl.

How is she doing, he wondered. She'd been in her late teen at their meeting. He couldn't have known if he hadn't overheard her talk to her mom. They had been shopping for her school supplies before her first term at LB. What school did LB stand for? Los Angeles? Loma Linda? Loyola Marymount? No, they had said LB. An out of state university? No, that couldn't be. The girl who had run into him had had the looks of a well protected and sheltered young woman. She'd called him sir. Her outfit and manners had spoken of quality and good upbringing. Her family was either of middle or upper class. She should be safe then and not suffer the same fate had befallen on his little sister.

But when did wealth stop men with no principles from committing hideous crime against defenseless females? Was there anyone protecting her? Although taller, that girl was just as small as his little sister. He hoped people shared strong resemblance didn't share the same fate as well. He didn't want to see the same scared look or death of innocence in his sister in that girl or any other girl. And if, yes if, one day they ran into each other, he would like to see the innocence and wonder in those brown eyes again.

Will we ever meet again, my fairy? Do you still remember the guy you ran into at Staples? He'd been listening then to the voice from the next aisle and not paying any attention to his surroundings either. And so the moment he'd felt a solid form against him, he'd felt off balance not knowing how react. He had Mom to thank for since Mom had taught him to respect ladies and keep his distance, unless he'd been invited. And so he'd separated her from himself by the arms although he'd wanted to stay where they had been. The subtle fragrance on her had teased his senses and there had been her eyes. He'd felt as if her eyes had delved and touched in him that he didn't want anyone to see. For a moment back then he'd wanted to introduce himself and ask for her name. He'd wanted to get to know her, but he couldn't have. He'd been afraid of getting hurt again.

He often heard old habits died hard but he hadn't believed so, not until that meeting. His biological parents, who were supposed to love and want to protect him the most had abandoned him. Then all the couples had been to the orphanage had taken interest in him until the social worker had told them that he'd been there since birth. Those couples had second thought and discarded their consideration of adopting him. He'd heard them talk among themselves that there must have been something wrong with him for no one had ever wanted him. Thus, he'd told himself that he'd never put his dreams and hope on another person ever again. Until his parents had come and wanted to adopt him the second they had looked at him. From then he'd hoped again but with caution.

That day at Staples he'd wanted to throw caution to the wind and ask her out there and then. But he wasn't the type of guys who lived for the moment and her instant impact on him had scared him. He knew he'd been a coward and lived to regret it ever since. He'd been to that Staples several times during his visits to Uncle with a hope that he'd have run into her. Miss Fate hadn't been kind to him. Maybe there wasn't a Miss Fate to begin with. If there had been one, shouldn't she already have sent his fairy to his side while he'd been at their first meeting place?

My fairy. What had his fairy been doing? Was she still spreading her wings or some lucky guy had clipped those fairy wings and kept her by his side? Had their encounter ever revisited her dreams as it'd been doing in his?

"My fairy, it's been very lonely for me and now I have a withdrawn little sister to care for. I really don't know how to help her to get over her scare. Please find me if you're really my fairy."

That was his conscious thought before revisiting that place and his fairy in his dream as he'd done many times before.

.

.

* * *

A/N

Sequel to Never Had A Dream Come True and Angel and the Devil. However, you can skip Angel and the Devil and try NHACT (Hisana's childhood)


	2. FAIRIES DO EXIST

**PROMISE ME TOMORROW**

-Never Had A Dream Come True-

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

.

.

She'd planned to visit her college friend Samantha, also a teacher, later in the summer. But somehow she was ending up in San Diego one month early, giving Sam a surprise visit. Sam was a preschool teacher and teaching two blocks down from where she was standing.

As she walked toward the gate, she thought someone would stop and tell her to leave. But there was no one at the gate and the office building was closed. Then she saw bans on the walls along the hallway, congratulating the graduating class. No wonder, the school appeared to be deserted. She heard rounds of applause and followed them, which led her out to the football field. At the entrance to the field, a middle aged man in a custodian outfit glanced her way, planning to say something. But he stopped and greeted her with a smile as she walked closer to him.

"Congratulations, miss," said the custodian.

"Thank you, sir."

She greeted him back with a nod and smile, wondering why he'd congratulated her. He probably mistook her for a relative of one of the graduates. She sat down on one of benches and looked on, enjoying the refreshing view before her. She stayed like that for good ten minutes then stood up. She walked around while staying away from the crowd's attention. She just wanted to get the feel of walking school ground as a teacher. It felt great. She was about to turn for the opposite direction when the graduating students, who were walking in two lines toward the field, caught her attention. She thought she saw someone she'd met before. She went through her memories but found no one she knew matched the descriptions. Hence, she went on her way, thinking nothing of it. And yet, she'd felt a very strange feeling, walking by the small girl, whose back was to her. The girl was too small to be graduating.

Half an hour later, she found her gaze search for that small girl in the crowd. And when she saw that girl's back from a distance, she knew she had to find out more about her. Something pulled and pushed her toward that girl. Standing behind the stage where teachers sat on their designated chairs and the principal gave his speech to the graduating class. She had a clear view of the lower stage where that year class was, sitting on folding chair. They were listening attentively and excitedly. The kids must be excited as their graduation was the beginning of another stage in life. Many children believed high school was the gateway to their freedom.

All were excited and acted accordingly but one. Only one student stood out because of her posture. Back straight and head held high, the girl looked up at the podium, following the principal's each and every word. Her cap and gown were different too. Other students were in blue cap and gown while she was in gold. When the principal called a name and asked that student to give her class a speech, the little girl stood up with a dignity that she thought many grown-ups would admire and envy.

"And now the valedictorian, Rukia Kuchiki has a few words to share with us on this joyous day."

The principal stepped back from the podium. He stretched out an arm toward the valedictorian as she walked the stairs up the stage. "May I present to you Miss Rukia Kuchiki, the valedictorian of the class…"

Hisana didn't hear the rest for she had the first real look at the little girl. She hadn't seen her baby sister since she'd been nine and her sister less than one year old. She felt she was back in that red brick house years ago. She saw her younger self standing by a crib and in it a baby with blue violet eyes. Those big, innocent eyes had looked up and smiled at her, hands clapping wanting to be picked up. She reached down and realized she was reaching air as the first sound of a voice, which she'd thought she would never have a chance to hear again, spoke.

"Hello my fellow graduates, my name is Rukia Rosemary Kuchiki. It's an honor to be up here today…"

Cheers from other students crowded out Rukia's voice yet all she heard was Rukia's voice. The voice wasn't of a baby learning how to say her big sister's name but couldn't have and had settled with Na. The voice she was hearing was of a girl. Rukia looked healthy and strong, standing before hundreds of students, not wavering. Her baby sister had grown up and she was with her on this important day of her life. Although grown up, the baby was still in her with that dark hair and small frame like Grandma. Mama and Grandma must have been watching over them both from above and had led her to Eleanor Roosevelt Middle School.

Mama, Grandma, I found our violet rose and she's all grown up now. She said in her heart while her gaze on the valedictorian, who was on stage.

"First of all, I would like to thank our principal and teachers for the long hours and wonderful things they had taught us. Don't forget all the headache we gave them when we said 'Sorry, teacher, my dog ate my homework'."

Everyone laughed and a few boys even whistled, agreeing with her. The valedictorian continued. "Also, many thanks to all the staff at Eleanor Roosevelt for making us breakfast and lunch."

Rukia swept her gaze over the row of seats reserved for teachers then the backstage. Seeing a stranger, who shared strikingly similar features and had no relation, would be very disturbing. Thus, she moved back a step lest to be seen. When Rukia gazed back at the other students and carried on the speech, she sighed her relief.

"Thank you, Mr. Chavez and Mr. Francis. Thank you for cleaning up after us while we were back at home, in our comfortable bed reading comics or chatting the hours away, or watching our favorite TV shows…"

Listening to Rukia's speech, she wanted to run up and tell her that she was a great public speaker, not alienating anyone and making usually boring speeches fun. And she wanted to say thank you to the family who had adopted her sister. Rukia went on after pausing to let another round of cheers to die down.

"I also want to say thank you to my family for loving and supporting me." Another pause. Pretending to be whispering, she moved closer to the microphone but didn't lower her voice. "I would like to thank my big brother, who often says all the food that he feeds me has gone to waste. Brother always says I share my food with the worms I keep in books for company. He even said I look more like my company than a little girl."

Teachers and students all laughed at her stance and joke, seeing how true her words were. Rosemary or rather Rukia had the looks of a bookworm, all serious and in her valedictorian cap and gown. Hisana laughed as well. She laughed at the joke and out of happiness. She was happy to witness the fun side to her sister. Her sister's childhood had to be happy one for her to be that comfortable and tell joke in public as she just had.

The graduation ceremony eventually had ended and most students and their family had left. She worried that her little sister had come alone, looking around for Rukia's adoptive family. She saw a lone male in a suite walking toward her direction. She'd seen that lone man earlier. He hadn't left the bleachers to congratulate like the others. He'd stood and waited for the crowd to disperse. As he came closer, she thought her heart had stopped beating. She wished she'd watched him more closely. She really wanted to know if there had been recognition in his eyes.

Had those eyes changed and now showed some emotion? Did he remember the small, clumsy girl who had run into him while searching for school supplies aisle at a certain Staples? Perhaps he'd forgotten. If he hadn't, his gaze wouldn't have glanced her way then turned away. Perhaps he wasn't her sorcerer after all. Disheartened, she momentarily lost track of time and where she was. She'd been pressed back by a group of excited graduates and almost lost her balance. Fortunately there was a fence behind her, she searched the school ground as soon as her balance regained. And her gaze found the valedictorian standing beside a man, whose face had imprinted itself in her memory years before. She moved back and stood behind a group of students to observe.

"Big Brother, I'm glad you could make it."

So the kindhearted family that had adopted her little sister was his. She hadn't been one hundred percent sure that girl was the baby sister she had thought lost to her forever. Not until she saw the Kuchiki brother gave his little sister a white fluffy animal. Little Rose still loved bunnies. She was the same although different. Her eyes weren't violet blue but brown like her own. Undecided as what to do, she missed her chance when the Kuchiki siblings made for the gate.

"Excuse me, sir." She didn't know she'd run after siblings. She was glad that she'd had the courage to. "I think we met before. A few years ago at a Staples in Los Angeles."

Again, her nerve endings were cracking to have him look at her the way he'd done during their first encounter. She almost lost the nerve and yet she couldn't back down. Her baby sister was standing there, right in front of her. She had to do or even say something else to keep them.

"I only wanted to ask if you were all right after I ran into you."

She felt stupid. It'd been three years and she wasn't a hippo to have caused him any harm. Perhaps he'd forgotten her for he made no intention to move, standing there with her little sister. Her little sister! Come on, please say something, she pleaded.

.

* * *

.

Byakuya had recognized her at the first glance and wanted to step forward to introduce himself. He'd envisioned the day they would have crossed path again yet it'd left him speechless. His fairy still looked the same and the resemblance between her and Rukia had become more noticeable. He didn't want to admit but he had to. Was there a connection between the two? But his parents hadn't said anything about Rukia having a sibling. They had only told that Rukia's entire family had met a tragic end. That might have been her biological family's end, it'd been a beginning of her own tragedy. And yet, the fairy had found him. This was a sign for another beginning, a better one for his little sister. And for him as well.

Furthermore, he owed it to his late parents since he'd promised to protect their little Rukia at all cost. They had saved the baby from her own father. They had signed their death warrant when they had listened to the poor grandmother to take her baby granddaughter with them. He also knew his parents had never regretted adopting their violet rose, he didn't regret taking over the responsibilities either. He only wish he'd known what to do to help Rukia recover. Maybe his fairy could help with that task. Yes, she must be really his fairy for she'd found him.

As he'd promised himself to live out his remaining dream, he turned to his sister. "Rukia, wait for big brother here, OK?"

Rukia nodded and so he moved his way toward his fairy, who seemed to be looking at his direction tentatively. Once he was two feet from their observer, he said, "Fairies do exist."

.

* * *

.

"I'm sorry?"

Blankly, Hisana asked the man standing before her. She was lost for words since she hadn't thought he would have come forward and talked to her. Moreover, she'd been studying the little girl next to him, wondering why her little sister had brown eyes like hers instead of her natural violet ones.

"Brother, is she the lady you told me about," asked her little sister, coming up after her sorcerer.

"Yes, she's the one."

"I like you, lady." The little girl lost the cautious look she'd detected earlier and smiled. A genuine, beautiful smile. "You smell nice like Mommy."

Her sorcerer said apologetically. "I'm sorry. My little sis misses our mom. She was Mom's little girl. I used to wonder if she intentionally chose to stay small so she could attach herself to Mom's apron. She was such a baby."

"I was not."

"You were too."

"I was not."

"Alright. Alright, children." She interrupted the siblings' playful fight. "One at a time for I can't hear either of you when you both talk at once."

The siblings turned to look at her, dumbstruck. "Are you a teacher by any chance?"

"I'm Hisana Urahara and a teacher in training." She smiled, stretching a hand. "It's nice to meet you two."

Her sorcerer reached for her outstretched hand with one of his own. "You're not only a fairy but also a teacher. You'll make some lucky guy a perfect wife."

She knew her face was turning tomato red since it felt hot and her ears burned as well.

"Miss Hisana, please accept my sincerest apology on my brother's behalf." Rukia took both of her hands in her own and in a low voice, "Mommy always said Brother's coldness and straightforward comments will ruin his chances at getting a girlfriend, Sis. May I call you Sis?"

She didn't know what to make of the odd pair of siblings. The brother looked too serious and not the type of guys who would flirt to have said what he'd said to her. The younger sibling on the other hand had looked guarded minutes before, now held her hands and talked behind her brother's back.

Baffled, she only nodded. "Of course, little Ro- I mean Rukia. It's an honor. May I call you little sis in return?"

Rukia let go of her hands then clapped. "Oh, great. Isn't it, Brother? I have a big sister now. I can ask Sis lots of questions and I'm sure Sis will answer all of them. Unlike someone, who always tells me I'm too young to understand."

"I'm going to be in junior high next year," said Rukia. Not giving her brother any time to stop her, Ruki whispered, "Brother still tells me to read stories like Snow White. There is no such as Prince Charming rescuing the damsel in distress. I only see evil."

Rukia's high spirit was gone all of a sudden and her eyes shadowed for a very brief time. Then Rukia was back to normal, but her features had lost some of their natural blush and excitement.

"Please excuse me, Sis." Rukia nodded to her brother. "Brother. I think Renji is waving at me. He probably came to say goodbye."

Then Rukia walked off, pace quick but even. Left alone with Byakuya, she had not a clue as what to say. The silence wasn't uncomfortable yet it was nerve cracking. Why did she feel this way only around him? She almost jumped when her companion commented.

"Rukia loves those maples when they change colors in fall."

"I know." She agreed then remembered she wasn't supposed to know. "I think most girls like them. Their shape and colors are almost enchanting."

"You like them too, Miss Urahara?"

"Yes. Mama liked them as well." She added the latter under her breath then to him. "Please call me Hisana."

.

* * *

.

"Hisana, I like your name." He'd wanted to say he liked her and her name. Name. Yes, he hadn't introduced himself. "I'm sorry. My name is Byakuya Kuchiki and Rukia is my baby sister."

"Baby sister. I have a baby brother." She smiled. "Please don't tell him I still call him baby brother."

Like her name, her smile was beautiful. "Will I get a chance to meet him?"

"If you like," said Hisana after a long pause.

"Thank you."

He silently thanked her for giving his little sister back to him. Perhaps, another mother figure was what Rukia needed to come out of her shell. And he could live his dream too.

"May I call you Byakuya?"

His fairy's request brought him out of his dreamland. "Yes, I insist."

He'd said with a smile and she smiled back. Another smile lurked at the corners of her mouth when she complimented. "You don't like an evil sorcerer when you smile like that."

"I beg your pardon?"

She covered her mouth as if she hadn't meant to say that. Looking embarrassed, she said apologetically. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know your name and so I named you whatever came to mind at that moment."

"Don't be sorry." He liked her nickname for him. It was unique and supernatural, just like his nickname for her. "I have a secret to share as well. You see, I gave you a nickname too. You're a fairy."

She didn't respond. He didn't need a response since she looked pleased with his revealed secret. And so he decided to share the rest to see how she would react. "You're my fairy, Hisana Urahara."

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

Like every other Saturday, Yoruichi and her two best friends visited one another with their families tag along. Currently Retsu and herself and their families were visiting Soi Fon and her family in Culver. Everyone was out in the backyard getting ready for their BBQ. Shuuhei's grandpa and Fon's dad had also come down from Oxnard. The two elderly men had decided to be housemates and were running Shuuhei's grandpa's ranch together. They had said it was better for two old men to share a house and let the young married couple be themselves. Both Grandpa and dad had said with obvious hinting that they would like hear more feet running and childish chatters.

Fon wanted the same and so did Shuuhei. The couple had started to try for another baby soon after Karin. Judging from Fon's satisfied smiles, she knew Shuuhei had been taking his job seriously. Sadly, Fon had yet conceived. That was the only dent in the couple's perfect marriage. She knew Fon was hurting too. Like herself, Fon wanted to give the man she loved more babies but circumstances didn't let them. Maybe it was fate being fair. Fate had given them perfect love in return taken one important wish from that love. She didn't like how fate worked but had to make do for her life was filled with enough happiness to cover that small void. Only if her son Shihoin hadn't left so early, she would have had two boys to present to her love.

At the thought of her first baby, she left the others for the living room. As she stood in the living room, memories from her past came rushing back. She'd felt joy in this room and also faced loss. After losing her firstborn, she'd come here to seek comfort from the similar place and scent of her baby's father. She'd sat on that sofa then gone to lie down on the carpet trying to ease the pain of loss. Sitting down on the sofa, she smiled a bittersweet smile then slid down to sit on the floor. It'd been over a decade and yet that October evening was still fresh in her mind. Delving deep into her memory bank, she could almost feel Kisuke was with her like he'd been then. And so she hadn't heard someone come up behind her, until a voice spoke up.

"Yoruichi, why are you sitting on the carpet not on the sofa? Are there gold nuggets or coins hidden in it and you don't want to crush them?"

She stroked the sofa then carpet, telling her friend. "This is where I conceived my Shihoin."

"I'm sorry."

"Thank you. This house and this room had given me happy memories. It's good to be here again and Kisuke shares my feelings. That's why he was reluctant to part from it. He used to say this was our secret meeting place." She smiled at her friend, who was now the lady of the former Urahara house. "You might want to give this room a try as well if you hadn't already."

Her friend laughed and Yoruichi loved the sound. She counted herself blessed for both of her good friends were happy with their love and husband. Soi Fon laughed more often if not always. It seemed Shuuhei's wife had swallowed both Sun and Mars to have that glow around her. She glowed even more when Shuuhei was in the room with her.

"Shuuhei wouldn't have missed the opportunity." Soi Fon was smiling from ear to ear. "I have you and Kisuke to thank for. And my niece Hisana too. If it wasn't for you and your family, Shuuhei and I couldn't have that much time alone for each other. And this house too. It radiates warmth. Now I understand why you always wanted to come over here after school and on weekends. Still, I can't understand how you two were able to keep your hands off each other. If Shuuhei and I had been in your place, I believe I would have had Dad tie Shuuhei up and drag him to the registrar. I would have made him marry me against his will. I wouldn't have minded to make him my man by force either."

"Fon." She joined Soi Fon, laughing. "I hope Karin is like you and Shuuhei. I'm afraid my son will be like my husband when he grows up. He'll make our poor Karin wait forever as Kisuke had let me."

"Don't worry. Karin's dad won't let that happen if she really likes Toshiro. Karin is her daddy's little princess and princesses get what they desire."

She just hoped she shared Soi Fon's confidence. Even as young as Karin was now, she could tell Karin would be a lot like her mommy, stubborn and closemouthed when it came to deeper emotions. Little Karin's saving grace in the matter of the heart was from her daddy and granddad. So maybe there was still be hope for her own stubborn as well as serious young son Toshiro. Karin wouldn't take a no for an answer if she was set on something.

"Well, my friend, I just hope your Karin will like our Toshiro." She heaved an exasperated sigh before sharing another worry with Soi Fon. "Let future take its course. What I'm worried about is our Hisana."

"What about my niece? Is she in some kind of trouble?"

"Yes, heart trouble. She's as stubborn as you were in love."

Soi Fon looked at her as if she had been hallucinating. "Isn't that what you and her protective daddy have always want? Uncle and you two wanted her to focus on her studies and career before falling in love and the rest of the stuff."

"Yes and yes. She hasn't shown any interest in the matter of the heart." Another sigh. "She's not even curious. I think you've found yourself a dedicated pupil and fan. You might as well hand your badge over to her."

"Maybe she's secretly with someone."

"I hope so."

Soi Fon chuckled. "Why is a protective mommy like you wants her only daughter to date?"

"Because she's got to move on."

"Move on? Did I hear it right? And it was from you who couldn't move on after decades of waiting. It's like the pot calling the kettle black."

"I agree with you that I'm not being logical. But Fon, my little girl is pining for a boy she met just once. She doesn't even know his name."

"Really? When?"

"It was before college. She ran into a young man while we were shopping at Staples."

"Wow!"

"Wow what? My poor little girl stared into space for days after their encounter and only stopped when she started college. But now, she's finished with school and soon to be a teacher." She chuckled at her own vision of Hisana standing in front of the students who might be taller than their petite teacher. "Can you imagine Hisana teaching? I can and find it hilarious."

Soi Fon laughed aloud before agreeing. "I know what you mean. She's so small. I hope the boys won't mistake her for a fellow female student and give her the eye."

Punching Soi Fon on the shoulder, she went back to her worry earlier. "That's why I want her to date and get married. Her matured beyond their year students would take the hint and back off."

"Is there no way to find out who the young man was?"

"Yes, there is."

The moment she said that, Soi Fon sat upright. "We can look for him then."

"I suggested that and she disagreed. She said she doesn't want to trouble him."

"It sounds like she already knew who he is."

"I have my doubts. But the hint I mentioned earlier is the portrait of that young man she drew from memory." She smiled, recalling the afternoon after their shopping trip. "She drew his portrait as soon as we got home from that trip. I wish I saw the portrait when I came to call her down for dinner."

"You mean you didn't see it?"

"I did see but only his back. Hisana drew two, one of his face and the other of his back, which was when he left and she watched from behind." Proud of her daughter's talent, she said to Soi Fon. "I was there before he left the store and only saw his back. My little girl is really talented and got him right down to colors of his outfit. Even I recognized his back."

"Where is our little girl now?"

"Maybe daydreaming again."

"At least the little girl wasn't drooling while daydreaming like her mommy did."

Soi Fon teased her about the time she'd been sick. It'd been the first anniversary of Kisuke's leaving. She'd missed him and gone to the pier to refresh her mind. She hadn't meant to stay there for too long or ignored the rain. She'd simply forgotten everything but her misery. Her cold might have been worse if Soi Fon hadn't come look for her in time.

"I wasn't drooling from daydreaming. I always drool when I get sick." She baited, "Unlike some fallen angel, who drools when she isn't in bed with her devil."

"He's my husband. I don't see any problem with that," said the fallen angel, shrugging her shoulders.

They laughed. She suggested, "Why don't we go look for our Hisana and find a remedy for her heart problem?"

"Let's go," said Soi Fon linking arms with hers and they headed outside.

.

* * *

.

Hisana was by the flowerbed when she heard Mom and Auntie's chatter. She didn't look up and kept caressing the violet pansies, waiting for them to reach her. When they did, she turned to them, smiling broadly. "I found Mama's pansy, Mom."

"You did?" Mom went down and hugged her. "That's great news. How does she look all grown up now?"

"She looked a lot like me." Proud, she couldn't her teeth from showing. "She graduated middle school with highest honors, Mom. Little Rosemary was a valedictorian. And her speech, it was just perfect."

Auntie smiled and shared her happiness. "She's like you, then she's just as beautiful. And her eyes, I think you have to keep big sticks nearby to run boys off her."

"When can we meet her?"

Mom asked while Auntie looked excited. She herself was excited too but felt anxious at the same time. She inhaled deeply then let it out quickly. "I don't know if we'll meet again. Rukia and her big brother caught their flight out right after her graduation. They moved to live out of state."

She thought she'd mentioned her baby sister's elder brother normally. She guess she hadn't succeeded since Mom looked at her, eyes twinkling. And like a child that had been presented with a favorite puzzle, Mom glanced up at Auntie.

"Fon, did you hear what I heard? I think I heard some young heart skipped a beat while mentioning someone's little sister's big brother."

Auntie, who had used to be so against love had transformed after meeting and marrying her husband, Uncle Shuuhei. As years went by, Auntie had joined with Mom and occasionally Aunt Restu to tease their own husband and whoever were unlucky enough to tell the trio their love story. She herself was one among those unlucky individuals. Mom and Aunties wanted to play matchmaker and Cupid. They had said they wanted to spread the love and hoped to see their children and friends to be happy in love. The way they had said it as if all love stories would turn out well as their own had. Perhaps. Hope flared up in her, perhaps Mom and Aunties could help.

"Mom, do you think you can go with me to D.C.? Rosemary moved there."

"My child, are you giving up on your mystery guy and sorcerer finally?"

She was thankful when Auntie cut in. "What does that young man do with this? Our Hisana only wanted to see her little sister."

"Oh, is that so?"

She'd heard mothers knew best and couldn't agree more. Mom could see straight through her easily as the back of her own hand. In spite of that knowledge, Mom respected others' privacy and said nothing further. Actually, words weren't necessary since Auntie had been friends with Mom for decades and could read Mom's eyes almost as easily as Mom had read her own.

"You don't mean our Hisana fell for her sister's brother?"

"No, I didn't, Auntie." Her face felt hot. She didn't know how but her face got hotter under Mom's knowing gaze. Then it dawned on her that Mom had waited for her to spill the beans. She wasn't going to. Well, not the whole barrel of beans. "Rosemary's adoptive brother and the person I ran into a few years back are the same."

Whew! What a relief. She couldn't have withheld the truth from Mom much longer. She was glad to finally let her secret out, it felt like tons of weight had been lifted off her.

"Well, my friend, your niece is in love." Mom told Auntie and turned to her. "You see? Look at her eyes. There is no mistaking about it."

"What's with my eyes?" She blushed but acted offended. "My eyes have been like this, right Auntie?"

Mom chuckled then laughed, teasing her and Auntie. "My child, you've asked the right person. You just asked the one person, who denied her love for her devil even though she was pregnant with his baby. I'm sorry, Fon, but you must admit that you have your late father-in-law to thank for. If he hadn't passed on the knowledge that the man has to go after the girl he loves and marry her first then make her love him. If your Shuuhei had been like you, he would have given up and you cried rivers of tears."

She'd thought Auntie would take Mom's words as an offense, she'd been wrong. Auntie hadn't and gave as good as Mom had given. "Or had been like your Kisuke. Kisuke led you on a merry chase."

"Yes, or he'd been like my Kisuke. I let him off easily when I chased after him like that. I'm going to make him pay." Mom turned toward the backyard while threatening. And yet her eyes only showed love. "Regardless, I love the man."

"That's enough of history." Auntie moved her hands together. "Now it's time for future, our Hisana's future. I can go with her to D.C. if you can't. But I'll need someone to babysit my Karin."

"No, we can all go. It's summer and the kids studied really hard. Let's award them. What do you say, Fon?"

"I agree, but what about the men?"

"They can survive without us for a few days. I'm not sure about Shunsui though."

"He's still the same?"

"Like always, he can't sleep without Retsu by his side. Serve him right."

"What did Uncle do, Mom?"

"Let's just say your Uncle Shunsui was a natural flirt and didn't curb his old ways. Even when your aunt was pregnant with Tatsuki. Your Auntie couldn't take it anymore and left." Mom thought of something and corrected. "Well, he didn't know she was pregnant at the time. Still, cheating is cheating. Didn't matter if he only flirted."

"But Dad said Uncle flirted to make Auntie jealous and show her love for him."

"Show her love? What other proof did he need when she already married him?"

"Men. I just don't know what they think. Just like Shuuhei. How could he ever think that I didn't love him if I married him after five days? And I'd never been with anyone else."

That was Auntie who inputted the tidbit. Hisana found it interesting hearing Mom and Aunties talk.

"Alright, let's get back to our BBQ." Mom pushed Auntie and her gently toward the door. "I'll speak with Retsu then we can talk to the men tonight. I want to see my little girl's sorcerer."

"He's not mine, Mom."

"Not yet, but he'll be." Mom winked at Auntie. "Unless our little girl really is going to D.C. to see her little sister and not that young man."

"Alright, I admit I'm going to see him too."

"That's better. Always be honest with oneself, my child."

Auntie linked arms with her, saying. "You're better off telling your mom everything. She was like that with me before I ran into my devil in Sin."

"Yes, I remember. I heard Mom telling Dad about your heart thief."

"You three."

Aunt Restu waved a hand, telling them BBQ was ready. Suddenly, she felt hungry and left Mom and Aunt Fon behind, heading for the grill.

"Uncle Shuuhei, I'm so hungry. Saved anything good for me?"

She asked, standing by the grill. She heard Mom's comment to Aunties. "She told an hour ago that she was stuffed and couldn't eat another morsel. But there she is, devouring the steak like she's been starved for months. It must be the power of love."

Mom had spoken low and Dad was standing at the far end of the yard, roasting something with the outdoor grill. They were lucky that only Uncles had heard. Uncles wouldn't say anything to Dad without consulting with Aunties first. She smiled, looking at the two big men. It was indeed the power of love.

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

"Hello little sis."

Rukia had opened the door for her and was standing openmouthed at her. Mom had told her to call and let the Kuchiki siblings in advance but she hadn't. She'd been feeling jittery the entire time on the airplane.

"Hello Sis," responded Rukia then they hugged. "I missed you, Sis. Brother too."

"Your brother did?"

She heard Mom ask from behind and only then Rukia realized they weren't alone. Rukia moved around from her, greeting her family. "Oh, hello. How do you do?"

There were ten pairs of eyes staring from Rukia to her then back to Rukia, openmouthed like Rukia had been earlier.

"Oh, my child, you're just as beautiful as your big sister." Mom enveloped Rukia in a big hug then kissed her forehead, saying. "I'm so happy to finally meet you. But Hisana told us your eyes are in shade of blue and violet."

Out of Mom's tight hug, Rukia smiled and replied cautiously. "They are. I'm wearing contact lens. Brother said my unique eyes stand out too much."

She mouthed a thank-you when Mom nodded, not pressing the matter even though she knew Mom was dying to know the real reason behind Byakuya's precaution. Just then she heard the others move behind her, probably from excitement and waiting for an introduction. And so stepped back and introduced her family one by one. Rukia was very courteous, shaking hands with all before inviting them inside.

"Please do come in." She stepped aside and had the door wide open. "I'm sorry I didn't greet you sooner. Brother and I don't usually have visitors."

She was tempted to ask Rukia where Byakuya was, but modesty stopped her. She made do with studying the living room, which was open to small dining area then the small kitchen. Her family on the other hand had excused themselves and walked outside around the house, giving her time alone with Rukia. As she surveyed the kitchen, she saw a small pot on low, steaming up.

"Are you making dinner, Rukia?"

Rukia smiled shyly. "It's nothing much, Sis. I'm only steaming some veggies to go with sautéed bean curd. I know my dinner sounds plain, but I would like to invite you and the others stay for dinner."

"Will there be enough for all of us?" She chuckled before explaining the situation to Rukia. "We're a like an army dropping on your with no notice. And that pot looks very small to contain enough veggies for eight servings."

"Don't you worry, Sis. I'll order pizza, wings, and salads for Tatsuki, Toshiro," said Rukia, counting her brother and cousins. "and Karin and Hanatoro. Do you think they will like that?"

Rukia had gotten all four names correctly after a brief introduction. No wonder Rukia graduated at the top of her class, she thought. Rukia hadn't mentioned Byakuya. "Is your brother on a business trip again?"

"Yes, Brother has been gone since Tuesday morning. He'll be back tomorrow afternoon." Rukia winked. "Please wait here, I'm going to call and let Brother know you're visiting."

Rukia darted off to the kitchen and checked the steamer before heading for another room. Probably it was Byakuya's office. Oh right, Byakuya. She called after Rukia. "Rukia, please don't call him. He may be in a meeting or something."

"He's not, Sis." Rukia said from the room on the side of the condo. "I was on the phone with him when you rang the bell. He told me he just got out of a meeting and was heading back to the hotel."

"Oh. But Rukia, I hate to disturb his rest. He must have had a long day with meetings and all."

"You won't. He'll even thank me for calling him. Come on, Brother. Pick up the phone already."

She heard Rukia's mumble then the mumbling stopped. So Byakuya had answered the call.

"Brother, guess what." Rukia asked and immediately went on. "Sis, no, your fairy is visiting. Sis came with her family. Yes. But Brother, we have only one. Yes, I understand. I'll do it right away. Alright, Brother, see you tomorrow. You have a good night too."

Her heart almost stopped when Rukia's report talk stopped. And when Rukia came back to the living room, her eyes twinkled like when Mom was about to tease someone about something, she became anxious.

"Is everything all right?"

"Yup." Rukia looked at her, searching her eyes then said, giggling. "Brother told me to be a good hostess and not run you off with my worm friends."

.

* * *

.

"Rukia?"

Mom and the others had left and she and Rukia were sitting on the swing, talking. Rukia had been sharing her childhood memories excitedly then turned quiet. She was concerned because Rukia was laughing one minute then became quiet the next. She touched Rukia's shoulder gently but Rukia's reaction startled her. Rukia stood up so fast that the cushion on the swing fell off. Almost shivering, Rukia looked at her, eyes dazed and hurt.

She walked to Rukia and Rukia stood still and avoided her touch again. In a gentler voice, she spoke, "My little Rosemary, did someone hurt you?"

And just like that, Rukia wrapped her skinny arms around her, holding on tight. Her breathing was coming short but she didn't move from Rukia's death grip. Instead, she stroked Rukia's back in the same way as Mama and Mom used to when she herself had been hurt and scared. She felt tears down her cheeks and yet Rukia wasn't shedding a single tear. Rukia's small, cold body was warming up a little and shivering had also stopped. She found Rukia's warm breath against her neck comforting and so they stayed like that until the grandfather clock stroke twelve.

Rukia moved back and smiled, reassuring. "The bad man tried but he failed, Sis. I was scared then but I'm fine now. For a while, I believed his words and thought myself was at fault."

She put the cushion back on the swing then tugged Rukia to sit down with her. She knew whatever had happened must have influenced Byakuya's decision to move back East. He'd told her he'd planned to join his mentor's law officer as a partner after Rukia's graduation from middle school. But things hadn't gone as planned and he thought it would be better off for Rukia to go somewhere new. He hadn't told her what had really happened, but her gut instinct had told her he was protecting his little sister. And she found herself fall under his spell even deeper. Rukia wasn't her biological sister and yet he'd cared for Rukia like a real brother. Rukia was lucky to have such a dedicated big brother. Rukia's adoptive parents had been great to her as well according to the stories Byakuya had shared during their brief outing before their flight out to D.C. With a big brother like Byakuya, she didn't wonder how much in control Rukia was of her emotions.

Like now, Rukia looked so calm and the turbulent sea in her natural violet eyes had also disappeared. Rukia held her gaze while recounting the incident. "That day I went to bed for a nap after taking some cold medicine when he broke into my room. I thought Brother was home and came in to check on me and then I reasoned Brother always knocks before entering. But I didn't hear a knock before the knob turned. I fought my dizziness and sat up, intending to see if I was just hallucinating. I'm so glad that I had a cold that day and was wearing double layers. If I didn't, he would have succeeded. I told him to get out but he just stared at me, laughing and saying that he had enough of my teasing. It was time for me to give him what I promised me. I told him I didn't promise anything and that he should get out. I said that he was my parents' friend and it was wrong of him to be in my room, uninvited. He came at me, tearing at my clothes while saying such things that I don't even understand. But I knew they were vulgar for his eyes looked evil. His breath reeked really bad and he was drooling. I-"

Rukia's voice lost its steadiness. She squeezed her hands. "Rukia, you don't have to tell me if it's too much for you."

"No, Sis." Rukia shook her head. "I need to tell someone to be rid of that horrible day. Even though I told the lady doctor who examined me after reporting to the police, I only told her that the culprit ran off before he could violate me. For the first time in my life, I didn't hate the stink of alcohol. He was too drunk to even get undressed himself. And I was too small and slippery for him to grab hold of my person. He could only grab my clothes and ripped them. Brother thought the worst seeing me in such a stage. I've told him time and time again that I wasn't harmed, but Brother berated himself for not changing the code to our garage after our parents' deaths. He said the whole thing wouldn't have happened if he'd been less selfish and more considerate of me, his only sister and family."

"Your brother is a great brother. Even I who only met him twice know he's a serious and responsible man." She held Rukia's face and wiped tiny teardrops at the corners of her eyes. "You're very fortunate to have a brother like your brother."

"You smell really nice, Sis." Rukia sniffed, hugging her. "Brother likes you and I think you like Brother too. Will you marry Brother, Sis? I think he won't be lonely anymore if you two are married."

"Your brother doesn't like me."

"He does." Rukia giggled. "He used to tell me there is only one lady who can help him with his needs. And I'm certain that only lady is you. He calls you lady and his fairy. Brother said women and men have needs. What are those needs, Sis? I asked…"

Rukia kept on talking, obviously oblivious about the beating heart against her ears. She in the meantime felt herself choked and whole face went up in flame. What was she to say? Although Rukia went through such experience, Rukia was still a little girl and innocent. And why was she feeling happy to hear that only she herself was able to help Byakuya with his needs as a man?

Mentally smacking her head, she sidestepped the question. "You'll know when you're older and get married. Little and smart girls like my little sis shouldn't let her brain cells wasted on such matter."

"You're just like Brother." Rukia pouted and she found her pout very cute. But she didn't comment and let Rukia voice her complaint. "I thought I could ask you any questions and get them answered. I asked Brother to marry you. Still, I would like you to be my sister-in-law. Once you're married to Brother, I get to live with you seven days a week and fifty two weeks a year. Isn't that great, Sis?"

She bent and quietly said, kissing Rukia's hair. "I would like that more than anything, my little Rosemary. I want to be with you and your brother."

She expected a worthy teasing from the girl in her arms but none came. Rukia was quiet and breathing became soft like she'd been as a baby sleeping. Yes, she must be really tired after keeping four young guests entertained. And it was past midnight. They were lucky it was summer or else she didn't know what to do. Although the patio was built like a green house, it would still cold in the winter. Rukia didn't move when she swayed her shoulders, telling her to go inside and sleep. Rukia only mumbled, wishing they had been real sisters.

She tightened her arms and told Rukia what she couldn't when Rukia had been awake. "We're blood sisters, my Rosemary."

.

* * *

.

"Hisana?"

She recognized that voice. Wasn't he supposed to at some hotel? She didn't know what she could have done if she hadn't taken caution and lowered her voice telling Rukia they were biological sisters.

"Hello Byakuya." Her voice sounded weak and she felt weak. Did Mom and Aunties feel the same when Dad and Uncles say their name? How would it feel like if- No, stop right there, Hisana. She told herself then turned slightly to him not to wake Rukia. "Rukia said you wouldn't be home until tomorrow afternoon."

He moved from the sliding door and walked to stand beside the swing. He raised a hand then dropped it when it almost touched her hair. He coughed, looking up at the sky. "I intended to stay longer to check out MIT, but I can check it later someday. I caught the earliest flight home. To see you."

She'd felt weak earlier but when he said he'd come just to see her, she felt weightless. She'd never been in the situation that she was in at the moment, talking to a male in a hushed voice in the middle of the night. She found it exciting yet anxious. She went through her brain for something to break off the silence, but her thoughts seemed to be mumble jumble. Luckily, he'd opened a channel for her earlier.

"Why do you want to check out MIT? You want to pursue another career?"

Gaze back on her, he showed her yet another caring side of his. "I'm planning to have Rukia study there. I have a good friend back in San Francisco. He used to attend MIT and is working at Google. He said MIT has good learning environment and offers great graduate degrees. With Rukia's intelligence, I think MIT is perfect for her."

"I think Rukia will be a great lawyer too."

"You noticed that too." He chuckled, looking at their sleeping sister. "I think she read my prelaw texts just to bug me. She used to quiz me code after code. But I doubt she understood any of them."

She looked at him, not understanding. So he explained while giving another low chuckle. "She was five."

"Five?"

She laughed then stopped and made do with a low chuckle like him. She wasn't surprised as she should have been. But it was Ruki they were talking about. She wondered if Rukia ever parted from her books for long. Rukia had even had a book in her hand while entertaining her guests. And she'd seen shelf after shelf of books in her neat bedroom. The only childish side to Rukia was the stuffed bunny on the headboard. She was reexamining Rukia's faultless manners when she felt Rukia move. She swung the swing and Rukia went back to sleep, sighing. Rukia hadn't changed. Baby Rosemary had been the same and would have gone to sleep with her rocking cradle moved.

"I don't think Rukia ever slept like that since Mom passed away." He commented as his hands went under Rukia and lift Rukia from her. "Let's get monkey back to her jungle."

"Jungle?" She asked, following closely behind him.

He looked over his shoulder at her then turned back, resuming walking. "Yes, Rukia likes nature and says her room is her jungle. She used to climb trees like a monkey back in San Diego."

She liked walking behind for it gave her the opportunity to study him. He was so gentle. If she hadn't talked to Rukia or witnessed what she was seeing, she would have thought he a cold brother and mean man. His cold facial expression during their first encounter appeared in mind, she smiled comparing that look to the current look on him. They were like opposite poles, North and South. She was blindly following him and didn't know they had made it to Rukia's room. He gently put Rukia down and she pulled the comforter over her, tucking its corners underneath. Then quietly, they left the room.

Standing in the hallway, she bid him goodnight and headed for the guest room. Rukia had prepared the guest and Byakuya's room for the guests for guests, but Mom had said they had rooms reserved at a hotel nearby. But Rukia had insisted that her brother had instructed to get the rooms ready for their guests and so Mom had told her to stay while the rest would go to the hotel as planned.

"Hisana."

She didn't turn to him but stopped, waiting to hear what he wanted to say.

.

* * *

.

"Do you think we can whip up something for supper? I waited at the airport for a standby ticket and couldn't leave the spot for a meal. I almost begged one of the passengers to sell me the ticket. Luckily, one passenger was late for boarding." He patted his stomach. "Please, my fairy. I'm very hungry."

His fairy's lips turned up into a smile and he thought she had to be a real fairy. He wanted to smile when she smiled. Rukia seemed to share the enchantment for Rukia became more sociable when she was around. He'd noticed that during the few hours they had been together after Rukia's graduation. And earlier, he'd seen how clingy Rukia toward her. Rukia had had her arms around her like vine.

"Alright. I have to do as you wish. Other fairies wouldn't forgive if you went around and badmouthed that fairies couldn't grant wishes."

He knew she'd wanted to laugh but didn't. He saw the light reflected in her eyes dancing. He wanted to keep that light dance for a little longer and so he made a deal. "You grant me a wish and I'll use my magic to give a surprise."

They are in his kitchen and he started to go through the pantry while she checked the fridge. She asked, taking something from the fridge. "What is that surprise? I hope not a toad on my plate. Fairies get hungry too."

"Nothing fancy, just omelets." He stood behind her to take the asparagus. "Not just some omelets, but great omelets."

"Do they teach cooking in law school too?"

He laughed. He could get used to do this routine, coming home after work and cook with his fairy. "No, they don't. However, a poor student couldn't afford eating out or ordering in. I learned how to cook and managed to live through a few failed attempts. I was glad to have helped Mom while growing up. Dad used to say men need to cook sometimes too."

"Your dad was a wise man. My dad cooks too." Hisana laughed at something she was thinking about. "Actually Dad is a better cook than Mom, but Dad doesn't like anyone's cooking but Mom's."

"Your dad knows how to keep a woman. Women appreciate men who can cook more than those who don't. Your parents seem to be a happy couple."

"Yes, they're." Hisana turned from her task of cutting tofu. And by the look on her face, he knew he'd dug a hole for himself commenting about men kept women with their cooking. He wanted to take back his comment when Hisana asked him. "Do you keep your women that way too? With your cooking, I mean."

He dropped his own knife on the cutting board. "No, my fairy. I don't have any woman to keep her with my cooking. At least not yet. I hope there will be one soon."

"Oh."

That was all she said then went back to her preparation. Somehow the sound of the knife on the wood cutting board sounded louder. He knew any conversation wasn't welcomed and so he cracked two eggs then beat them up with a pair of chopsticks. He tested the frying pan to see if it was ready before pouring beaten eggs into it. They worked in silence and time seemed to drag on until he heard a clanking sound at the sink. He turned around and saw Hisana having one finger under the water. He turned off the burner to check on her. When he was closer, he found some drops of blood on the side of the basin, trailing from the cutting board.

Without thinking, he took her hand and put it between his lips, pressing down to stop the blood flow. He pulled her to him with his free arm and headed for the bathroom. He removed his arm around her waist to get the first aid from the cabinet.

"Hisana, would you please take one band-aid?"

He asked her but she neither moved nor let him know that she'd heard him. Worried, he glanced down at her. Her cheeks were blushing while eyes looked shocked. He wondered why then looked at her outstretched arm and followed it to where it ended. Her index finger was still between his lips. He turned on the water on hot and rinsed her cut. Then he took some bathroom tissue and pressed it against the cut. He temporarily dropped her hand to open a band-aid. Done, he picked her hand up and applied it over the cut.

"Almost as good as new."

He smiled at his accomplished and couldn't resist himself, he kissed her bandaged finger. Hisana seemed to be awaken from her trance and yanked her hand from his. She left the bathroom and him.

"I think I'll pass supper," said his fairy.

Oh no, she wasn't going to leave him to eat supper alone. "What would other fairies say if I complained about them?"

"I don't care. I'm sleepy and so going to bed."

"May I join you?"

"No, evil sorcerer, go back to your cave and sleep there. By yourself."

He heard a huff. So, the teacher had forgotten etiquette and lost her patience with him. For the first time ever, he laughed to his heart's content. His whole body shook and stomach ached. He heard her ask as he choked on his own laughter.

"Are you dead yet, evil sorcerer?"

"No, my fairy, I can't die before having you try my cooking. I need to put a spell on you so you'll always crave for my cooking. You won't leave my side ever."

"What about your other women?"

"Which other women?"

"The ones you said you keep them with your cooking."

Was his fairy jealous? Was that why she'd lost concentration and cut herself back in the kitchen? Overjoyed, he said, walking out of the bathroom. "I also remember saying I hope to have a woman to keep her with my cooking."

Hisana was leaning against the wall by the door and touching her cut finger. She acted like being caught while doing something she shouldn't have and forcefully dropped her hand. She yelped when her injured finger banged against the wall.

He went to her and picked her hand. He blew on it, scolding her. "You should be careful. I didn't know fairies can be too clumsy. First she ran into a stranger and just now she cut herself while preparing supper. What am I going to do with you, my fairy?"

"Dad used to blow on Toshiro when he tripped and bruised." Hisana smiled fondly at the memory then the emotion in her eyes changed into something he couldn't describe, gazing at him. "You'll make a great dad like my dad someday, Byakuya."

He knew the forming thought in his mind was daring and sudden. But he knew it was the right and best decision he'd never made. "Will you give the chance to become a great dad that you said I'll make someday, my fairy?"

Again, she yanked her hand away and would have run for her room if he wasn't in the way. The only escape was either the living room or kitchen. She chose the kitchen as she told him, walking way. "I'm hungry but my soup is a failed mission. I'm going bite the bullet and try your concoction, evil sorcerer."

"Bullet? Should teachers not know about bullets?" He teased then issued a warning, playfully. "I warn you fairy, I can undo my own spells. I only cast spells. There is still time to change your mind and not taste my co-"

He stopped in his track seeing the look of wonder on Hisana. Chopsticks still in her mouth, she turned to him. "This tastes as heavenly as Mom's miso soup."

She had his omelets on a plate then scooped rice into two small bowls. Once done, she placed everything on a tray and walked to the dining table. "Byakuya, either come now or you'll eat your rice by itself."

He'd lost all reasoning but followed her voice and sat down across from her. He took the bowl when she handed it to him along with a pair of chopstick. Like a puppet on strings, he did what she did and they ate.

He almost dropped his bowl when she spoke, "Did you happen to put a spell on yourself, evil and incompetent sorcerer?"

"No, I think you cast a spell on me, my fairy." He shook his head to clear forbidden images from his mind. "Have you considered my request from earlier?"

Abruptly, she left table and grabbed a bottle of Arrowhead before escaping. She threw a reply at him, not slowing her pace. "I can't remember what that request was. Have a good night."

"You can run but you can't hind forever, my fairy." Laughing, he said after her. No response then he heard a soft click from within the hallway. "Have a good morning, my fairy."

It was two o'clock in the morning. He wanted to go bed himself but had to cleaned up first. If he didn't, his little sis would read him a riot act when she woke up and found her domain had been ransacked during the night. It seemed people with similar features also shared personalities. He looked at Hisana's workstation by the sink and smiled. The cutting board lied parallel to the edge of the counter top and the ingredients were neatly organized. He'd seen her tidiness earlier at the table. Even when she'd left in a hurry, her chopsticks had been placed next to her empty bowl, even. And so he rinsed the dishes then put them in the washer after throwing the blood tainted tofu away.

He gave the kitchen one last look then left. Instead of going straight to bed, he stopped at the guest room. He raised his hand to knock and dropped then raised it again. He wanted to wish her to have a wish dream and dream about him. She must be tired and sleepy as he was.

Palms flat against the door. "Sweet dream, my fairy."

"Sweet dream, m- my sorcerer."

A small voice spoke and it sounded very close. He wanted to ask if she was standing behind the door but heard her move away from the door. He knew then she'd been standing on the side of the door and probably had her palm against it like his. His smile came naturally as he brushed his teeth then took a quick shower. He felt asleep as soon as he hit the bed, smiling.

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

"Good morning, Sis."

She'd heard Rukia's footstep earlier but hadn't been able to break off the spellbound dream to answer the knock. Drowsily, she murmured. "Good morning, my violet rose."

As soon as she said that, her eyes popped open and searched for Rukia. Once they found Rukia, she hurriedly gave a lame excuse. "Your eyes are violet and rose is Rosemary, your middle name."

Rukia just looked her, the corners of her mouth kicked up then laughed. Perplexed, she asked, "Do I have drool on my face, little sis?"

Still laughing, Rukia shook her head and the short bang fell, covering her forehead and eyes. She pushed them aside for Rukia. "This is the expression I would like to you see on you, little Rosemary."

"Thanks, Sis." Rukia sobered, holding her hand. "I like it how you look at me while calling me violet rose. Mommy used to do the same."

She knew it was wrong to get jealous of the kind woman who had adopted and loved Rukia. In spite of that knowledge, she felt life had been unfair to Mama. Mama had given Rukia life and yet Mama hadn't been given a chance to hear her little violet rose call her Mama. And Rukia had no memory or even knowledge of Mama's existence. At the thought of Mama's death, she felt such rage and bitter hatred for the man, who had given her life. Why had he wanted another child with a woman he'd disliked? And when he'd gotten that child, he'd wanted to a boy instead of a girl his wife had borne for him. But the most important question was why he'd married Mama in the first place. Why hadn't he married the woman that he'd fallen in love with? She'd heard many stories about Papa and his other woman. She'd hated that other woman. Why? She had so many whys, which she hadn't had the vocabulary as a child to form questions and ask Mama or Grandma. She'd asked Mama a few times then Mama had cried every time, and so she'd stopped.

"Sis? Do you have a fever? Your face feels hot."

She turned to Rukia, half of her mind was still in the past. Dazedly, she whispered. "No, it's not a fever. I just remembered something not very pleasant from the past."

"Forget the past, Sis." Rukia hugged her at the neck. "Mama Yoruichi said our past may have made us who we're today, but we're in control of our future. Bad and sad memories only hinder us and pull us down."

Only a few days in Mom's company and already her little sis sounded like some grownup, whose life had been through many trials.

"Trying to become a philosopher, little sis?"

Both she and Rukia startled at the voice from the door. Byakuya looked so relaxed, leaning against the door frame with one foot on another. What captivated her was his genuine smile. He was smiling more than he'd ever smiled before, Rukia had told her the day before. She felt her lips curve into a smile at the thought. So she could make the sorcerer smile whereas no other girl or woman had been able to. And if she had to be under his spell for the rest of her life, she wouldn't mind. She had nothing against being cared by him like he'd cared for her cut five days ago either. Nor she minded his attentiveness toward her when they had been out sightseeing with her family. He hadn't left her side for more than necessary and sometimes she'd felt his fingers touching hers. She had no idea those times had been accidental or intended. She just knew she'd wished for him to take her hand in his. She hadn't minded or felt embarrassed when she'd heard chuckles from Mom and Aunties.

"Well, my fairy, the sun will set very soon if we don't hurry and join the others for one last tour."

She thought she was dreaming again to hear that voice so close. She closed her eyes and counted to thirty then pressed herself for disappointment, opening her eyes.

"I'm very real." He walked to the bed and lifted her chin to face him. "I feel your warmth. You must be feeling mine too."

Another spell from her sorcerer for she couldn't move when he bent and touched her lips with his. Although their lips were barely touching, she felt the heat from their contact all way down to her tiptoes. Her toes curled making a sound within the comforter and the spell was broken. She moved back and looked around, searching for Rukia. Rukia was nowhere in the room. When had Rukia left? How couldn't she not hear her move? Rukia had been hugging her when Byakuya had first spoken.

She heard a chuckle. "Rukia is very tactful. She left the moment I spoke up."

"Oh."

She managed just that then fumbled the comforter, hoping he would leave. She needed some time alone to get ready as well as to compose herself before leaving the room to meet up her family. My limbs can't fully function for they feel weak. It's all because of you. Please, my sorcerer, leave so I can break your spell on me.

.

* * *

.

Byakuya hadn't meant to kiss her. Also, he shouldn't come into her room or sit on the bed with her in it. Still, he couldn't stop something like natural flow of air and picked her hands. He kissed them as he made his intention known.

"My good fairy, will you be so good as to reform this evil sorcerer?"

"How do I do that?"

"Be my girlfriend and eventually my wife."

"Are you proposing to me, evil sorcerer?"

"I would have if I had a ring ready, my fairy."

"You're sorcerer. Shouldn't that pose no problem at all?"

"You're right." He agreed then drew a circle around her right ring finger with his index. He sealed with a kiss on her finger. "There. I put a spell on it and only I can take it off. You're now my fairy, magically and officially."

He studied her, waiting for some reaction. Since she'd dropped her gaze on the ring, he couldn't read her eyes. He could only see pink cheeks and a smile teasing her lips. He thought she was going to call his act childish. She wasn't and took his left hand.

"Not only you can do magic, I do too." said Hisana, putting her magical ring on him. She gave him a smug smile. "Now you're my sorcerer and no one else's, both good and evil."

He stayed still for his hand felt good being in hers. As she followed his gaze and landed on their joined hands, her hold on him loosened. He wished he hadn't looked and gotten her attention.

He grasped her hand when she dropped his, reminding her. "Magic won't work without the seal."

"My magic works different than yours, sorcerer." She told him, somewhat doubtful. "But you're an evil sorcerer."

She said then kissed his ring finger. Hands still joined, they sat and gazed into each other's eyes. Neither said a word and their breathing seemed to wait on each other, beating together.

"Sis. Brother. Everyone is here."

Rukia called out. They broke apart so fast that he fell off the bed. Standing up, he straightened his shirt but his face was far from being straight. It broke into a smile. Before she could throw a comeback at him, he leaned down and kissed her.

"Don't forget that, my fairy. It doesn't matter if we'll live across the country, you're spoken for."

He told her then left as quickly as he'd come. His feet felt like and if he'd been a child, he would have believed his back had grown wings. Did she feel the same too? She must have for she called after him.

"You're spoken for as well, evil sorcerer. I have magic and so if your eyes wander, I'll know. I have a helper too. She'll keep tab on you, evil sorcerer."

.

* * *

.

He laughed out loud until he came to the living room, where his guests were waiting. Six pairs of eyes studied him while their owners told one another that they had made a right decision not to bring the husbands with them. He heard them say who knew what would have happened if the sorcerer had used dark magic to clip the fairy's wings in five days like her Uncle Shuuhei had done with Aunt Fon.

"Good morning, everyone." He broke their intimate conversation for he knew they had been talking about him. "How did anyone sleep last night?"

Aunt Yoruichi turned to face him squarely. "And how did the fairy sleep last night?"

"She slept well and was still in bed when I left." He told them then realized he'd phrased his words the wrong way. And so he rephrased them. "I went to check on her earlier and found her and Rukia have morning girly talk."

He congratulated himself for quick response. He didn't dare to have the protective Mom and Aunties at his heels, mistaking his behavior. And yet his self congratulation didn't last long.

The calm looking Auntie glanced at him then said to her friends. "Did he think we think otherwise?"

"I guess so," inputted Aunt Fon.

He felt uncomfortable calling them Aunt and yet Mom had been only fourteen years older than he. He had had no problem calling her Mom. He was going to marry Hisana and would be a part of their big family. He might as well try and addressed them accordingly. From what he'd heard about the Hisana's dad and uncles, he thought it was wise to stay on the ladies' good side. Hisana was an obedient daughter and model big sister, she wouldn't think twice about breaking off with him if her dad disapproved of him on the count of misconduct or improper behavior.

"I'm so sorry, Aunts." He needed to act the youngster. "I'm used to speaking my mind and sometimes I tend to be too straightforward."

"We already knew, young Byakuya." Hisana's mom said as the aunts nodded in agreement. "That's why our Hisana is still in this house."

He'd been right to keep himself in their favor. And so he offered, "Would any of you ladies like some tea and refreshment while waiting for Hisana?"

"Little Rukia offered but we had some snacks before coming here. The kids were hungry as soon as their eyes opened." Aunt Yoruichi explained before turning on Aunt Fon. "And you, who always eats at dawn, didn't complain of hunger this morning. Retsu, I think her energy drainer is back home, that's why she still has calories from last night dinner."

"I don't eat at dawn. I eat at six."

"Oh, right. I forgot." Aunt Yoruichi corrected, laughing. "You're busy with something more urgent at dawn."

Aunt Fon punched her on the shoulder then said to him. "Byakuya, poking fun at others is your mother-in-law's pastime. Get used to it as soon as you can."

"Get used to what, Aunt Fon?"

He stood up when Hisana came to the rescue. She really was his fairy. While Aunt Fon and Hisana talk, he noticed that Aunt Yoruichi studied him intensely. He'd also noticed her apparent smile when Hisana had come and he stood up. What was he missing? It didn't matter for everything would be fine with him as long as the elder Urahara lady smiled and not scowled at him.

He was curious and wanted to ask Hisana what Aunt Fon had told her to make her laugh to tears. Unfortunately, his young guests' patience had worn thin and wanted to be on the move, going sightseeing again. It was their last day in D.C., it was the host's duty to make his guests' trip memorial. He also wanted more score from the Aunties. He escorted them outside then down the street, Hisana hanging back to be with him. He smiled his gratitude then intentionally brushed his hand against her as they followed the others from behind. He wanted to hold her hand but it was too soon to take that step. Thus, he made do with talking with her about things as they walked by.

.

.

* * *

A/N

I can't recall my middle school graduation and so I wrote Rukia's graduation based on my high school graduation.

Thank you for reading and special thanks to my reviewers.


	3. A CAVE FOR EVIL SORCERERS

**PROMISE ME TOMORROW**

-Never Had A Dream Come True-

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

.

.

"Good afternoon, Uncles. My name is Byakuya Kuchiki." He moved from the door and walked to stand before Hisana's dad. "Uncle Kisuke, may I have a word with you?"

He greeted Hisana's dad and uncles, who were having their man talk in the library. Hisana's dad didn't respond to his greeting but turned to the uncles. "Hey Raku. Shuuhei."

Both replied, "Yeah."

"Did you cheat on your wife and have a child with another woman?"

What was Hisana's dad talking about? He wondered but didn't dare to question. His once in a lifetime mission outweighed any curiosity. He wouldn't have cared if the present the United States himself had come and talked to him. He'd come to this room to ask Hisana's dad for permission to date her and more.

"No."

"Right." Hisana's dad rubbed his own chin, thinking aloud. "This young man here is too old to be your love child. "What about in high school? Did any of you go behind my back and fathered a child?"

One of the uncles spoke, "What is all this mumble jumble, Suke?"

"Well, this young man called me Uncle so I thought he belonged to either you or Shuuhei."

Uncle Shuuhei looked from him to the other uncle then to Hisana's dad. "How about yourself, Kisuke? You were in love with Yoruichi but didn't tell her. It's more plausible that you got frustrated and picked up one of the girls."

"Uncle?"

He'd spoken to Hisana's dad, hoping to get back to the heart of the matter. Hisana's dad said nothing but turned to the uncles instead. "See, guys?"

"My name is Shunsui Kyoraku." Uncle Kyoraku shook his hand then told him. "What Kisuke meant to say is that you can call him Dad too."

He wasn't sure what to say to Uncle Shunsui. Thank him for paving the way or ask him not to provoke Hisana's dad. It was clear which one was the better choice of action when Hisana's dad asked the uncles, eyes on him. "Why would I want him to call me that?"

"Because he's going to be Hisana's husband."

"I didn't know my little girl dated."

How did Uncle Shunsui know about his intention? He hadn't met him before. He hadn't said anything to anyone, not even Hisana. He knew it was backhanded to not ask Hisana's opinion prior to the current meeting; however, he needed her dad's permission before declaring himself to her. Hisana wouldn't accept him without her parents' consent.

Standing brave but shaking inside, he said steadily. "She didn't. We didn't."

"So you just popped up from nowhere and call me Uncle?"

"My name is Byakuya Kuchiki and I would like to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage, Uncle."

"And why would I give you her hand?"

"I love her and want to spend the rest of my life with her."

Things seemed to get worse when Hisana's mom and aunts joined them, who were looking forward to have some entertainment at his expense. He felt himself perspire. Now he understood what Hisana had told him about nerve cracking. He almost heard his nerve endings crack like dry twigs. Aunt Yoruichi's teasing was the last straw for he actually felt sweat drops at his temples.

"Kisuke, a certain fairy said a certain sorcerer put a powerful spell on her. The fairy can't fall asleep without hearing that sorcerer's voice. Our Toshiro told me just this morning that the fairy is wearing the runway rug thin with her pacing at dawn. I hope the fairy isn't like the angel."

"What do you mean, kitten?"

"Not sure, ask the devil." Aunt Yoruichi winked at Aunt Fon, who started to laughed. "Yes, ask the devil. He made me a fallen angel."

"Shuuhei. What happens to your angel at dawn?"

"She needs special attention. Very special."

Uncle Shuuhei chuckled as Uncle Shunsui added, "The same with my Doc. If you get my grip."

He had no idea what was going on but presumed laughter meant good. And so when Uncle Kisuke asked him if what the others had said was true, he smiled and nodded. Every one roared, except one. Uncle Kisuke stared murder at him. Instinctively, he moved back and stood next to Aunt Retsu, who maintained neutral. But he was wrong, Aunt Retsu's control slipped and she laughed. She laughed even harder than Aunt Fon, who had been laughing since Hisana had been asked to leave the library.

"Mr. Kuchiki?"

"Yes, sir?"

"You didn't happen to visit my daughter in her bed in the early morning, did you?"

"No, I did. Once, when she went to visit me in D.C." Oblivious to the meaningful looks from the Aunts, he continued. "She stayed at my house during her trip there."

"Kitten?"

"Kisuke?"

"Didn't I reserve rooms for you at Hyatt? So why did our daughter stay at a stranger's house? A male."

"Byakuya insisted and Hisana seemed to want spend the night at his house. I didn't see any harm so I agreed."

"Mr. Kuchiki, is that you came to ask her hand in marriage the day after her return? You're taking responsibility. Did you remember to protect yourself and my daughter? She's only twenty one and still in training, motherhood isn't the best option."

"Pardon?"

"My family sang praises of you last night during dinner. I assumed you were good and honorable man." Uncle Kisuke's calm face remained the same but eyes were like steel, penetrating his. "Tell me one reason why I shouldn't blow a hole through you, Mr. Kuchiki?"

Uncle Shunsui slapped Uncle Kisuke's back. "Come on, Suke. That line is more like mine than yours. You're the only easy going guy among us, except Isshin."

"Raku, what would you do if some male deflowered your only daughter under his roof in his bed?"

Aunt Yoruichi touched her husband's sleeve. "Kisuke."

"You've always been protective of Hisana." Aunt Yoruichi's touch and voice seemed to cool Uncle. Eyes and voice softened, Uncle asked, "So why did you let that to happen?"

"Let what happen?"

"Hisana in his bed. She has a bright future before her. And what she got pregnant and he wasn't anywhere in sight to help her? And what if what happened to you also happens to her?"

"Oh, my Kisuke." Aunt Yoruichi hugged her husband. "I'm sorry I took my teasing too far. Nothing happened between them. Well, not nothing. But I trust our daughter. Forgive me?"

"Nothing happened?"

"Nothing. Just a kiss or two, I guess."

"Yoruichi, you know where kisses lead to. We started with a kiss."

"Ahem." Aunt Retsu reminded while smiling. "You two are going to be parents-in-law, stop acting lovey dovey. You make me want to kiss my husband too."

Uncle Shunsui sashayed over. "I'm your loyal patient, Doc."

The self-proclaimed loyal patient kissed his Doc soundly on the mouth, not caring they had mixed company. The kiss was returned then Doc broke off, patting the patient's chest. "Behave, Shunsui. The kids will laugh at us."

"I don't see any kid in here." Uncle Shunsui glanced at him. "The youngest is proposing."

"Alright, people. Please don't pull the same kind of play you just did earlier. I'm old to take any serious game like that."

"You can't be old. I heard you're active at dawn and dusk too."

"There go you again, Fon. I thought Shuuhei cured you of your bold teasing since he keeps you busy enough."

"I'm only stating the fact."

"Hello?"

Everyone turned to the door and it was Hisana with a tray of refreshments. He had never been glad like that moment to have an intrusion. He wanted to go to Hisana but Uncle Kisuke spoke, "Young Kuchiki, stay where you are. I would like to have a few words with daughter."

"Yes, sir."

"Kitten, you're coming with me too." Uncle turned back to the room. "Please excuse us for a moment. It's family meeting."

.

* * *

.

He felt faint. Literally. And so he sat down on the ottoman with a loud thud. Aunt Retsu took pity on him and handed him a tissue. "Here, wipe your forehead."

Uncle Shunsui chimed in. "That was tense, wasn't it? I thought our Kisuke would finally lose it and break some jaw. He's protective of the ladies as ever."

"You have to say." Aunt Fon chuckled and explained to her husband. "Kisuke was like that with Yoruichi when they were growing up."

"Worse," added Uncle Shunsui. "I thought he would bite my head off when I couldn't stand the two dance around each other any longer and decided to play the bad guy. I only kissed Yoruichi's hand and yet he stared at me like I gave her a French kiss."

"I remember how they were. He never admitted he liked her but when some guy went near her, he said nothing and watched that guy's every move. Poor Yoruichi. She didn't know Kisuke had a thing for her too, she flirted with the guys to make him jealous. He never showed his jealousy even though eyes shouted bloody murder at the others." Aunt Retsue asked him. "So Byakuya, what did you really do to make my niece to wear the rug thin at dawn and dusk."

"I didn't do anything. I only greeted her in the morning and said goodnight at night."

"Very romantic."

"Really?" Uncle Shuuhei asked. "I'll do the same."

"Silly. We're married, there are better things to do than that." Aunt Fon then kissed her husband. "Why don't we go home? It seems our meeting is adjourned for the time being."

"Let's go."

The couple stood up as Aunt Retsu said to her husband. "We should go home too. You promised our Tatsuki to teach her a new move."

"Oh, right. I almost forgot." Uncle stood and helped Aunt Retsu up, who thanked him with a kiss.

"Why don't you take a walk around the house?" The two couples told him. "The landscape is really nice. It was Hisana's grandpa's joy beside the children."

"By the way, Byakuya." Aunt Retsu nodded her approval. "You're doing the right thing to come forward early on and ask for Hisana's hand in marriage. If you hadn't done so, her dad wouldn't have acknowledged that his little girl is now a young woman. He wants to keep her close and protect for she's his wife's life savior."

"You don't need to know the details for now." Aunt Fon put in when he asked what Aunt Retsu meant. "You'll know the family stories in due time. Treasure our Hisana, Byakuya. Like her mom, she deserves nothing but happiness."

"Yes, I understand. Have a good day, aunts and uncles."

He bid farewell them and followed their instruction, going sightseeing. He'd heard from Toshiro about the Komamoto family background but he hadn't known the extent of the family wealth, until that moment. He didn't have much to offer. He felt inadequate and unsecured, wondering what if her dad thought he wasn't worthy of her. His family tree wasn't known and his adoptive parents had been ordinary individuals. Neither side of the families had political connection or influential wealth like Hisana's. And he was an orphan with a young sister to raise. His own career had just started, he still had a long way to go. He knew Hisana was a simple girl and yet she'd been raised with privileges and high quality. Would his salary be enough to provide her the life she'd been accustomed to? Would his little sister feel alienated around her family?

.

* * *

.

"Young Kuchiki." Uncle called him from the door.

"Yes, sir."

"Come on in, I would like to speak with you about something," said Uncle, letting the door open for him to enter then closed it behind them. Hisana's dad sat down on the sofa and told him to the same. So he did and waited. "I apologize for what took place earlier."

Uncle sighed and looked him straight in the eyes. "I used work on the sides of the border and witnessed many tragedies, in which women and little girls were victimized and violated. And so I assumed the worst from my wife's teasing. I don't know a whole lot about you, but I used to know your parents. They were good people and dedicated agents. It's a big loss to the agency."

"Thank you, sir."

"You can call me Uncle since your parents were my colleagues."

"Thank you, Uncle."

"I like your manners and attitude." Uncle nodded, approving. "Perhaps you're the right choice for our Hisana. However, she's still young and a teacher in training. Her long term goals are to pursue a Master's then PhD. She used to say her health doesn't allow her to study medicine and so she'll make do with a doctorate degree in education. We're very proud of her."

Uncle smiled. The first smile he'd seen since he'd entered the gate. And he was relieved to know Uncle wasn't opposing his relationship with Hisana. He was fine with that for the time being and would try hard to have Uncle approve of their marriage.

"Henceforth, I would like you just date and get know each other better for now." Uncle cleared throat. "I mean you talk about your interests, hobbies, and goals. Find common ground and see how well you two like each other. Don't rush into anything before you're absolutely certain that you can't live without her. In the meantime, she'll continue her training while attending school for her Master's. After she's done with her Master's, she can marry you if she wants. Moreover, I want you to promise to let pursue her PhD after marriage. We'll take care of her tuition and other school related expenses."

He was a man and men couldn't let their wife's family take care of her schooling. "I agree with all the terms but her tuition. As her husband, I'll take care of the tuition with whatever degree she wishes to study."

"Don't take me the wrong way. I didn't mean to say you can't support her; nonetheless, I know your career is fairly new and you have a younger sister to support. Hisana, on the contrary, has other people take care of her. Her great grandparents and Grandpa left her some money, the amount is more than enough to put her through school. My own parents also left some for their grandchildren. My wife and myself have our means too. So let us help."

"Thank you for your generosity, but I'm sorry I must decline your offer." He knew Uncle wasn't looking down on him and yet his pride wouldn't allow him to accept help from his wife's family. "My salary may not be much compared to the value of this estate; still, I earn enough to support a wife. In a couple of years, my earning potential will increase then I can support my little sister through college. And if Hisana wants to have kids right after marriage, I'll use half of the savings my parents left behind to support our kids."

Uncle smiled his understanding. "You're a proud man. Logical too. Regardless, I insist you to help me help. I was in similar position once, only slightly better. My parents invested my meager inheritance from their parents for me when I was very young. And I married late. I had more to offer my wife as a wedding gift. And yet I felt it wasn't enough. In fact, there is never enough to give the girl you love."

"I share your thought."

"You do?" Uncle tried to sound surprise but his expression said amusement. "My Yoruichi and I have known each since preschool. My dad was a professor and mom was a high school teacher, we were in middle class. In contrast, her family has been wealthy since her grandfather was alive and she has had relatives with official seats as well as political career. I felt myself wasn't worthy of her and so I kept my love for her to myself, thinking she would never see me more than a friend. But when I heard her uncle was choosing a husband for her, I came to him to ask for her hand in marriage. I was refused. Crushed and too proud, I left town without saying goodbye to her. I don't know what I would have been doing now if she hadn't waited for me. Do you also share that thought and think you're not worthy of Hisana?"

"Yes, I thought the same way while walking outside. Only then I came to realization that there is big gap between us. I worried you would disapprove and send me away. I was also worried that I couldn't provide enough for Hisana." He returned the gaze when Uncle looked at him. "Nevertheless, you're neither disapproving nor sending me away. It gives me hope. And there is your love story. Aunt loves you for who you're and waited for you. I'm sure Hisana won't think any less of me once she chooses me.

"Don't be concerned with social statuses. Yoruichi's uncle and herself didn't care about materials. They only cared what's in a person's heart and character. I'm sure Uncle would have approved of you for a grandson-in-law, unless you already have a wife tucked somewhere back East."

He stood up straight and vowed. "Please believe me, I don't have a wife or even a girlfriend tucked somewhere back East. Or anywhere else."

Chuckling, Uncle went on to tell him about other two couples' love story. After hearing the their love stories, he was hopeful that his own love story would also shine and be passed down to future generations to come. Like their parents' love story, he and Rukia had had quite a few heartfelt conversations, remembering them fondly.

"I want Hisana and my love story to be the same, minus the leaving and waiting."

"So young Kuchiki, are you ready for your official date with our Hisana?"

"Thank you, Uncle."

"You can thank me later." Uncle became serious again. "Don't stay out too late. She has to work on Monday and so do you. And you need to get back to Ro- to Rukia. The poor girl is home by herself. You should have brought her with you. I've been looking forward to meeting her. I heard she looks very much like our Hisana."

"Yes, she does. I bring her next time I come visit." It was embarrassing but he had to tell Uncle or else Uncle would think he was inconsiderate of his little sister. "I didn't know what my reception would be like. I considered being thrown out on the street the moment I ring the bell at the gate. I showed up without letting Hisana know first."

"Ha ha."

Uncle was still laughing when Aunt and Hisana walked in. Aunt looked at Uncle questioningly but he Uncle only laughed harder. Between laughter, Uncle said, "Yoruichi, young Kuchiki was like me, coming here unexpected. I came without calling first because I was afraid you would borrow Fon's guns and blew me through."

"Uncle and I speculated as much." Aunt upturned her palm and rested it Uncle's face when Uncle picked her hand from the side. "I was tempted to but couldn't have. I was too happy to see you again."

"I was happy to see you too, my little Yoruichi."

Uncle intended to kiss Aunt but Aunt covered his mouth with her hand. Turning to Hisana, Aunt reminded. "You two run along and enjoy. But don't stay out too late."

"Thank you, Mom." Hisana kissed Aunt then Uncle. "We'll be home before my curfew."

"That's my little girl."

Aunt walked them out to the door then he heard click and a thud. Confused, he turned to Hisana, who was giggling.

.

* * *

.

"What's that," asked Byakuya.

She couldn't tell him and so she played innocent. "What's what?"

"Aunt locked the door when we left and I heard a thud from within. You don't think either of them fell, do you?"

"No, they didn't." Face away from him, she walked him down the stairs and turned toward the side door, which lead away from the main entrance. "Let's take this route, Toshiro and Karin are playing in the living room. We'll get teased if we pass them."

He followed her and thankfully forgot about the locked door and thudding sound. She wouldn't be able to explain to him that that was usual occurrence at the Komamoto house when the kids were downstairs, playing by themselves.

"Where are we going first, fairy?"

"Fairy garden?"

"There is? Is there a cave for evil sorcerers as well?"

"We don't have any cave around here, but there is a river. It's for flood control and has structures that look like concrete huts. Will they do for a cave, evil sorcerer?"

"Even a thatch hut will do if there is a certain fairy in it."

He hugged her, their first hug. She should be shocked and not hugging him back like she was at the moment. And yet, she took refuge in his embrace, getting as close as she could. His scent swirled and teased her nose, she closed her eyes and bathed in the wondrous feeling being in his arms.

Cheek against his chest, she murmured, "Thank you for coming. And thank you for going to Dad and formally asked for my hand in marriage. You don't know how much that means to my family. And me."

"That's the least I can do. It's nothing compared to their love for you. If there weren't for them, you wouldn't be here and I couldn't be this happy."

She was deeply touched and wanted to tell him that they owed his mom gratitude too. If it hadn't been for his mom, she wouldn't have been alive to run into him. She wouldn't have met and experienced this bliss, just because he was with her. It was a bonus to have his arms around her. And yet, she didn't know how to respond to his I love you, my fairy.

How did she feel about him? Did she love him? She had no idea how love was supposed to feel like. Mom and Aunties had talked about their love for their husband openly in front of her and she'd felt the their love through their words. Still, she had yet to fully understand this business of love. Did a person feel light yet full being with the one she loved? Did a person in love keep thinking about another person? Or she had troubles falling asleep and kept hearing a guy's voice and laughter? She wasn't sure and had many questions, and so she decided to share her doubt.

"I don't know what I feel for you now qualifies as love, but I know I can fall in love with you. I've never felt the way when I'm with you with anyone else." She gazed up at him, not leaving his embrace. "I hope it's enough for you to give me some time to be sure of true feeling for you."

Then she raised up on her toes and kissed the corner of his mouth. Back on her feet, she clarified. "I like you the very moment I ran into you."

"I can wait for as long as it takes you to realize your feeling for me." He smiled down at her, teeth showing. "As long as I'm your sorcerer and you're my fairy."

He bent down and she thought he was going to kiss her. He didn't. She couldn't decide whether she was disappointed or relieved. What would she have done if he'd kissed her? Readily responded to or avoided his kiss? One week with him by her side had shown her another side of hers, the clingy side. She felt clingy to him and want to be by side during waking hours. Sleeping hours too. She skidded to a halt, telling herself she was leaving her comfort zone and heading toward a danger zone. So she was glad he hadn't kissed her just then.

He straightened himself and raised their joined hands to kiss hers. "Let's have some late lunch. I was too anxious to eat before coming here. I prefer to have that miso soup that my fairy promised me but hasn't gotten to deliver her promise. Maybe I should file a complaint with the fairies bureau."

"You can try." She challenged him. "No fairy will take an evil sorcerer's side."

"Don't forget, my fairy, I'm a lawyer. I can always be my own lawyer and sue you for your breach of contract."

"I did not." She raised her left hand. "See, I still have your ring on. My eyes hadn't wandered off either. Have yours?"

He gave her a chaste kiss before releasing his arms to open the door for her. Holding the door for her, he said in her ear. "After seeing you off yesterday, I tossed and turned all night. I got up at midnight to book the earliest flight to the West Coast. And today I came to meet your parents, aunts, and uncles. I was shaking inside the entire time your dad questioned me. Does that tell you anything?"

With her seated, he closed the door and went to his side to get in. He turned on the ignition then grabbed his seatbelt, intending to buckle himself. He stopped and reached over to buckle for her. She'd failed to fasten her own seatbelt after several clumsy attempts. His words had been disturbing, not in a bad way but not good either. She'd been the same, getting up in the middle of the night and paced back and forth. She'd looked out the window at the night and wondered if he'd been thinking about her. If he'd been going over the days they had been together then smiled remembering the morning of their exchanging magical rings. She caressed her left ring finger and smiled then his question woke her up from her dream.

"Where do we go from here for some Mediterranean ribs, fairy?"

"Once we leave this cul-de-sac, you make a left on Mappledale Ave." She pointed the way. "I'll show you when we get to main street."

"OK." He glanced at her then back to his driving. "Is my magical ring losing its power? Have you been shopping at Staples and ran into another sorcerer there?"

She folded her hands, staring straight ahead. "You think I'm that easy?"

"No, you're not that easy. You're not even easy." He said, glancing at her. "If you were, we would be still standing in your driveway, kissing passionately. But you're not for it."

She turned to him, jaw dropped. "You meant to say I'm cold?"

"Give me your hand." He requested and she complied, giving him her left. He raised it close to him, turning her palm up. He kissed it then kept her hand in his. Without looking at her, he said, "My lips still burn from that brief contact. When I said you're not for it, I meant to say you wouldn't share a passionate kiss on your first date."

She curled her hand to enclose his. "I felt warm to my very toes when you kissed my palm. It's still warm."

"Thank you, fairy." He squeezed her hand gently. "I'm not used to talking outside of work and it'd hurt my relationship with Rukia. Then you came along and changed all that. I feel like talking to you. Rukia has changed too. I wish we'd met again sooner, Rukia wouldn't have been emotionally scarred."

She felt such gratitude for he was so concerned about her little sister. Additionally, he didn't hesitate to share his thoughts with her. She'd heard from other girls back in school that their boyfriends were typical male and wouldn't share their inner thoughts. That factor had affected their relationship negatively. So she was fortunate to be with Byakuya. And she was sorry she hadn't found him sooner than she'd although it wasn't anybody's fault.

"Let bygones be bygones, Byakuya." She tugged her hand back along with his and rested the palm of his hand against her warm cheek. "Rukia told me she's fine. Her only regret was to have worried you. You've been doing your best as a big brother. Don't blame yourself anymore. Mom always says not to look back on the past and live today to the fullest. Let's do that, together we'll care for our little sister."

"Together." He said and brought her hand to rest on his lap.

.

* * *

.

They were at the intersection of Mappledale and Clinton. She told him to turn left onto Clinton and keep driving then make a right on Yale. Their destination was five blocks from Clinton and Yale. It was a nice, well located eatery. It had open space and faced the street on two sides. He'd asked to have a table out in the patio. He wanted to see how local residents lived and interacted with one another. It seemed to be a good area, but costly though. He would have be frugal and save fast enough to buy a place somewhere around here. He was certain Hisana would be pleased to stay close to her family.

Checking the menu, he asked, "What do you recommend, fairy?"

"I've never been here before." She looked embarrassed but went on. "I don't usually eat out and when I do, I go the same place every time. It's a Vietnamese restaurant down that way. Aunt took me there when I was twelve and that day I fell in love with their pho."

She'd looked contented, saying that. He wondered what she would like when they really kissed then made himself stop wondering. His wondering had let him toward a still forbidden door. To get his mind off their future shared kiss, he teased or tried to since he hadn't done so before.

"My fairy would rather fall in love with a food than with me."

He pouted or so he thought. And he was glad he'd tried when she laughed, attracting several guys from the other tables. They looked at his table and studied his fairy. He disliked it when other guys looked at his fairy. The same thing had happened in D.C.. He hadn't minded as much since those guys had been alone while these guys were with a lady. When a man was out with a lady, he shouldn't look at another lady. If he couldn't help himself, he gave a lady he fancied a discrete glance. He mentally commanded them to go back to whatever they'd been doing and leave his fairy alone. He didn't know what expression he'd worn to make those guys turn away from his table.

Maybe he was a sorcerer after all. He felt his lips twitch and smiled, seeing his fairy still had her eyes on him. She didn't glance away when a host med Mark came to their table to take order. She'd told him to order for her whatever he was going to order himself. He was clueless as she was and so he asked Mark to recommend. And he ordered what Mark recommended. Once Mark left with their order, he wondered, "What are we going to do after lunch, fairy?"

"You'll see, it's a place full of secrets." She winked at him. "I'm sure you'll like the place as much as I do."

As Hisana shared her childhood memories with him, he realized how boring and lonely it must have been for Rukia after Mom's death.

.

* * *

**.**

One and a half an hour later, they left the Mediterranean restaurant and walked one block to get to the place of secrets. Before them was a two story business complex and the first business came into view was Studio 35. It didn't have the look of any studio to him. It was more like a place to work out, a gym. It was eye catching with its glass windows and perfect location for any business. It was right at the corner and among the many upscale businesses plazas.

"Fairy, ever been in that Studio 35? It looks intriguing. What does it do exactly?"

"It's a gym with yoga classes," said his fairy, looking proud.

Hmm. "Is it the place you mentioned earlier?"

"Yes." She winked. "Didn't I tell you it's full of secrets? The number is a secret itself."

"Does that number symbolize something? The name is very unique. Whoever owns the place has good business sense and taste. Even an illiterate person can't miss the place."

"Yes, the lady who owns this place is very smart. I know her very well. You do too." Again, his fairy acted all secretive. "Dare to hear secrets of a number?"

"I'm ready whenever you're ready to share the secrets."

"Mom was three and Dad was five when they met. And Mom opened this business when Dad was 35 and away from home."

Realization dawned on him. The he remembered hearing Toshiro's conversation with his cousins. And Toshiro had said how boring to stay home alone with Hisana being away for school and both parents running their own business.

"Very thoughtful. I can tell your mom loves your dad very much. "

"Yes, she does." Her eyes lost brightness and turned misty. "Mom miscarried my brother Shihoin when he was only three months. On a Thursday. Eerie, isn't it? I didn't know about the miscarriage until Dad came home a month later."

"Yes, it's eerily coincidental." He took her hand. "I'm sorry."

"Thank you." She returned his squeezing on her hand and turned cheerful again. "Also, a devil came to claim Aunt Fon's soul in this studio. That very weight machine."

Hisana pointed the machine out to him. Interesting. He wouldn't get bored being with her for her big family had too many stories to tell in one day. Angel and devil, he'd heard the elders mentioning during his interrogation. From what he'd heard, he assumed Aunt Fon was the angel and Uncle Shuuhei was the devil. He wanted to ask her how they had come to have those names but was interrupted by a blond lady. He'd seen her in the back, watching them enter the studio.

Without delay, the middle aged lady walked up to them then hugged Hisana. "I didn't see you for ages. Where have you been, little girl?"

"I was away for school." Hisana hugged the lady. "How have you been, Ms. Cindy? How is business? Any devil showed up lately?"

Ms. Cindy gave a belly laugh before saying that Hisana's dad had been running off any devil had dared to venture near the studio. The ladies shared a good laugh about devils then Hisana turned to him.

"Ms. Cindy, I would like to introduce my friend to you." She touched him at the elbow. "Byakuya, this is Ms. Cindy and Mom's assistant. She's been with us from day one. Ms. Cindy, this is Byakuya, a friend of mine."

"Is he your boyfriend, little Hisana?" Ms. Cindy batted her eyes at Hisana and shook his outstretched hand. "It's nice to meet you, young man. I always thought our Hisana would meet a fine young man. And she did. I'm sure her mommy is on the roof right now. Poor Yoruichi has been so worried about her little girl pining for a boy she met only once."

"Ms. Cindy!" Hisana blushed, avoiding his gaze.

He got curious. And maybe jealous. Just a bit. "Who is this boy you're pining for, fairy?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Hisana. I was so happy and forgot the basic rule of dating."

"It's all right, Ms. Cindy." Hisana patted Ms. Cindy's arm then asked him wait. "Please excuse me, I need to go to the ladies' room."

Ms. Cindy looked at him, imparting her knowledge. "Young man, never tell your girlfriend about your exes. Even if she says she doesn't mind."

"Thank you for your advice, Ms. Cindy."

He'd wanted to say she should have remembered it sooner when she'd excused herself to get back to work. He wasn't sorry she'd forgotten the rule. If she hadn't, he wouldn't have known about the other guy, who Hisana was pining for. Was that why she didn't respond in kind when he'd said he loved her? Was he jealous? Of course he was. She was still pining for his rival, whose name wasn't known to him. What would he do once he knew his name? Hunt the lucky guy down and tell him to back off? Or ask him to come to Hisana's side and love him back? Then what he himself would be doing if that guy showed up, claiming his fairy? That wouldn't do. She'd named Byakuya himself evil sorcerer and evil sorcerers didn't play fair, especially not in love. And all was fair in love. He wasn't going to let some nameless guy come near his fairy.

Still debating what to do to make Hisana forget the boy, he didn't notice she was back by his side. Hands at the nape of his neck, he moved his head back and stretched.

"Tired?"

He turned to the voice and found his fairy spinning her magic again, smiling at him. He smiled back although he was seething inside at the nameless, lucky guy. He claimed, "I'm not tired. I'm getting ready for battle."

"What battle?"

"My battle with the guy you're pining for."

"You're still on it?"

"Of course, I'm still on it." His gaze bore into hers. "What guy wouldn't if the girl he loves is pining for another?"

"You're are that guy."

"No, I'm not. I donate to charities but sharing my fairy is a no-no."

"No, I mean you're the boy Ms. Cindy mentioned."

"No, I'm-" He looked to the office then back to her. "I'm him? How?"

"I ran into you, it still counts as meeting. Isn't it?"

Nodding like a clown, he leaned forward to kiss her but she pressed her palm against his lips. He made do with kissing her palm. He didn't move away when she chided him. "You really are evil. Why did you do that? The studio is full of people. What if one of them tells Dad? They are our long time members and chat with Dad often whenever Dad comes to take Mom out or bring her lunch."

"But your dad let us date."

"Date, Byakuya. Dating is one." Hisana raised her index then another. "Kissing is another. And kissing in public at that."

"I thought I was an oddball and running behind time. But Uncle beats me to it. Couples kiss in public all the time. They even make out in public. I saw your parents kiss each other too. Uncles and Aunts as well."

"They are not Dad and we're not them. My parents do kiss in front of others but not in public. When they kiss in public, they only share chaste kisses. That goes for Aunties and Uncles as well." She shrugged one shoulder. "My brother, cousins, and myself don't really mix in with others our age. We socialize but are not really socializing."

"Like this." He asked, kissing her lips chastely. "So that kind of kisses is allowed. One more rule to dating an Urahara."

She grasped his hand, which he was counting off the rules. "Enough already. Do you want to walk to the beach? It's about ten minutes walk from here."

"Yes, I missed walking on the beach. We used to spend at least one weekend at the beach when Mom was alive." He told her as he steered her toward the beach.

"Are you sure you know the way?"

"I'm a sorcerer. There is nothing I don't know."

"Really? If that is true, who is it that believed I was pining for another guy?" Arms crossed, she blinked. "And whose buttons almost burst, preparing for battle?"

"You got me there, fairy. To be honest, I've been to this beach before. My maternal grandparents lived in Inglewood and I visited them often with Mom."

"What other secrets are you hiding from me, evil sorcerer?" She tugged him forward when he stood back, laughing. "My curfew is at ten so you have about four hours to tell all your secrets. Is there someone I should know about? An old flame, perhaps?"

He placed her hand at the crook of his arm. "Yes, there is. I met her when I was twenty one. As a matter of fact, she rammed into me and with her magic, she sent me to a faraway place. She's the female version of Peter Pan."

"You know Peter Pan too? I thought you know nothing beside law and rules."

She giggled when he looked down at her, making a stern face. "I was a boy once and like all other boys, had dreams too."

"Byakuya, tell me about your dreams."

They walked along beach as he told her of his dreams.

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

It'd been months since Hisana and her family had visited them and Rukia had been moping around the condo for that long. He would too if the disturbing news hadn't come from Lieutenant Madarame then Chief Blanco himself. Rukia's assumed death had been a cover up and the corrupted officer Aizen, who had handled the Montano case, had been the one filing the deaths. Aizen had been in the force for many years and trusted by all at the department. Not a single soul had believed he'd hoodwinked them. He'd betrayed them with his association with the drug lords on both sides of the border. The case would have been uncovered sooner if Dad hadn't been killed. Aizen and his cohorts had killed both his parents.

And both of their deaths had left a scar in Rukia's mind and heart. But the worst of all was Mom's death. Rukia had been only ten then and started to have questions about relationships between males and females. She'd asked him many uncomfortable questions as Dad had been occupied with his investigation regarding Mom's death. Hence, Byakuya had found himself becoming a single dad overnight, answering awkward questions from a inquisitive and intelligent eleven year old Rukia.

Although they had gone through terrible moments lately, he couldn't help and let his lips twitch, recalling Rukia's first question about male and female relationship.

.

* * *

.

_"Brother?"_

_He was going to through a worker's compensation file when Rukia appeared at the door to his office, brows furrowed. He sat back and studied her. With her eyebrows like that, he knew she'd been thinking hard about something. Unlike before Mom's passing, he no longer found her chatters annoying. He found it entertaining to answer her questions and so he told her to come in._

_He asked, "What can I do for you today, young lady?"_

_"Uh, Brother." Rukia paused and looked at him as if he'd just told her to go to her room and she was to be grounded for a week. Then he saw her square her shoulders. "Why do men and women get married?"_

_Whatever entertainment he'd said himself enjoyed answering her intellectual questions flew through the window. How was he going to answer her? He wasn't married or had ever been in any serious relationship. He'd been busy with school and part-time jobs to date. What Mom would have said in a situation like this? He looked over at his parents' photos, which he'd placed on a small but high table as their altar._

_"You're not even done with middle school. Why are you interested in knowing about marriage?"_

_"I'm not interested but just curious. One of the boys in school said grownups marry because they like kissing."_

_"Not Renji, I hope."_

_Rukia giggled then said, "No, Brother. I don't think Renji even notices who is boy and who is girl. He only cares if the person can do karate moves or not. He's very much like Uncle Ken."_

_"I see." _

_He almost laughed at Rukia's expression and gesture when she'd mentioned Uncle Ken. Uncle knew nothing else but martial arts and being a father. Even as a father, Uncle seemed to teach his young, motherless son about fighting more than anything else. He felt bad for young Renji but also glad for young Renji had spent his first ten years under Mom's loving care along with Rukia. If not Renji, then who was the boy? He was going to talk to the teachers at next the PTA meeting. He would request them to curb the male students' tongue regarding adult relationships._

_"Brother, is it true that men and women marry so they can kiss?"_

_"You see, Rukia, men and women alike have certain needs and only marriage gives them absolute right to have those needs met."_

_"What are those needs, Brother? Do I have them too?"_

_"No, Rukia, you don't have them." _

_He answered but ignored the former. He would rather sew his own mouth than answering that sensitive question. Why couldn't his sister play with dolls and not be too inquisitive. It's all your fault, Mom. Mom had always encouraged little Rukia to be curious and ask questions if she didn't understand something. Mom and Dad had taught Rukia read when she'd been only one. They had always said open a book, open a mind and so Rukia had been given books after books on all holidays and birthdays and every other day as well. And Rukia had opened books since she'd been able to read on her own. She'd been three. So it wasn't hard to know she'd also opened many minds. He only wished Mom or even Dad had been here to answer those inquisitive minds of hers. Inwardly, he sighed a long sigh but his calm demeanor didn't change. He might as well answer her now and shoo her off to bed before she could come with any more outrageous questions. _

_"You don't have any, because you're my little sis and still a girl. Now, be a good little girl and get to bed. It's past eight."_

_"But Brother, you're a man. If men have needs, don't you have them too?" _

_He put down his mug of Maeda-en sen-cha as he swallowed. He didn't have to time to completely get all the warm liquid down his throat when Rukia innocently dropped the next bomb. _

_"You're a man, are you?"_

_A second time in one night, he had to admire his sister's mind and tried to remain calm. He said her name in an even, low tone and Rukia, still clueless. Head raising, she followed the direction of his voice and still in her own world of thoughts. _

_"Yes, Brother?" _

_Rukia replied normally and whatever words her mouth was forming died, right there and then. Was his face turning red as his temper getting out of control. It must have for she sat straight up as fast as lighting. Her back was as straight as a board, so straight that Mom would have been proud. And she also must have known herself was in trouble, not only in trouble but in heaps of trouble to keep that posture. _

_Unbeknownst__ to Rukia, he was having a hard time, too. He cracked his brain for words that his little sister could understand then settled with, "Yes, I'm a man and have needs too. However, my needs are selective and only lady can help me with them."_

_"Who is she, Brother? Can I meet her?" His sister looked at him with such innocence and glee of a carefree child. Just like she'd been that day Mom and Dad had brought her home. He liked her even more when she approved of his choice of wife. "That lady must be beautiful and nice for you to pick out of the many women you've dated. I don't like them. They wear heavy makeup and their perfumes don't smell nice as Mom's."_

_"Yes, she's very beautiful." He almost told her she to look into the mirror then she would know how his lady looked like. He couldn't of course for he knew she would ask him to bring the lady home. And so he shared with her what little he'd learned from the lady during their brief encounter. "Her perfume smells nice too. Do you remember that herb Mom used to use when she cooked?"_

_"Rosemary? You mean Sis?"_

_"Yes."_

_Rukia gazed at Mom's photo in which she was smiling and her smile looked so gentle and peaceful. They had taken that photo when Rukia had started first grade. Rukia kept her gaze on Mom for some time then she turned back to him, dreamy eyes. "I like my future sister-in-law, Brother. She sounds nice. When are you going to marry her and have babies with her?"_

_His heart skipped a beat and almost stopped when innocently she asked, "Do you think Sis will have babies like how Mom had us?"_

_He could only nodded and hoped she was sleepy. His sister could ask outrageous and older-than-her-age questions but she had lived a sheltered life. Some children her age already had love in mind and even played date game, but not his sister. Mom and Dad had been very particular about that. They had wanted her to live a carefree life as long as they could have given her. That was how he wanted and intended it to be. He dreaded to hear what was coming but couldn't let it be, he needed to know what she knew in order to guide her the right way, so he did his best not to choke. _

_"All women have children the same way."_

_"I will too? Cool, I can ask Sis when you marry her then. I have lots and lots of questions that I want to ask as well. I asked Uncle Ken some."_

_His ears suddenly fell deaf from what she'd just said, he nodded again. "What did you ask Uncle?" _

_He almost croaked out that question, not knowing how to approach the touchy subject. "I asked Uncle why couples have children. Uncle said it's one way grown-ups show their love for one another."_

_With a stomach almost dropped to the bottom, he still had to charge forward. He knew there was more, and he wasn't going to like whatever that more was. He knew his sister better than she thought he did. He just didn't know what to say or how to act around a little girl, who was streetwise for her quick wits, had a lot of brain and common sense yet clueless when it came boy-girl relationships. He preferred her that way. Lost for words, again, he looked over at her on the other side of the room, prompting her to continue._

_"I know Uncle is right because Mom and Dad loved each other. They had us after all," said Rukia excitedly. He was grateful to Uncle to be tactful and felt relieved, until she beamed at him. "Uncle also said I shouldn't ask anybody else what I asked him and wait until I marry to know the specifics."_

_"Uncle is right. You should wait now that you got your answer."_

_"If you must know, I asked Mom too. And she said a lot more than Uncle had."_

_"And?"_

_"I was seven and didn't quite get any of what Mom explained to me. I think I understand better now. Wisdom comes with age."_

_He had to laugh at that. Wisdom came with age! Not even a teen but she was talking like that, so like an old lady. That made him an old man, really old, because he was thirteen years older. Looking back at her, she was staring at him with a another question. As if she saw something strangely new just now._

_"Are you full yet, Rukia?"_

_"Pardon?"_

_"Your jaw was almost at the floor, so I thought you got full eating air."_

_"Oh." Still had that look on, she explained, "You took me by surprise. That's all."_

_"How so?"_

_"How? You laughed. Laughed! I don't think I ever saw laugh. And just now, you laughed. Your teeth showed too!"_

_"Of course I laughed before. How can someone get to my age and never laughed?"_

_"Maybe you did when I was small and can't remember." She furrowed her brows and thought aloud. _

_"Maybe you laugh in your sleep. Yes, that explains it."_

_"I don't sleep walk, talk, or laugh."_

_"How can you be so sure? You can't know when you're asleep."_

_"I just know I don't."_

_She shrugged one bony shoulder, "Then you already knew he talked to your fairy last week when you were sick and napping."_

_Then she ran off. Another headache from her and yet he didn't mind but wanted to smile instead. Thinking about his fairy always had that strange effect on him. _

.

* * *

.

"Brother?"

"Yes, Rukia?"

Rukia tended to find him while he was busy with one thing or another. Did she have a radar or something and knew just when to surprise him?

"Do you think we can go see Sis sometime? I miss her."

"No, I don't think we can. You visited her in during winter break." Immediately, Rukia's face fell but she said nothing. He added, "Hisana and her family will come to D.C. for Cherry Blossom Festival next week."

"I can't wait to see her. Are you happy to see her, Brother?"

"Yes, I'm happy. Very happy."

Although he'd been with Hisana not twelve hours ago, he was excited and looking forward to seeing her again. He'd been visiting Hisana almost every month since her visit in D.C. Somehow he'd found the time in his tight schedule to fly across country to just see Hisana between his business trips. He'd even told his boss that he would like to transfer back to the West Coast if there was an opening. He didn't need to consult with Rukia for he knew she would like that more than anything and be close to her Sis. Since Hisana's visit, Rukia had turned back to her former self gradually. She was still cautious around the males and he found that assuring. He wouldn't have to deal with relationships for some time. And hopefully next time Rukia had a question, his wife Hisana would be there to answer. His wife. He opened the top desk drawer and looked at the jeweler's box.

"I get it. Only Sis and your fairy can make you smile like that." Rukia cried theatrically. "Poor me. I've been your little sisters for over thirteen years and yet you only bare your teeth at me."

"Drop the act, young lady."

"You got to loosen up, Brother." Rukia giggled. "Your parents-in-law are really fun. You need to be fun too or they won't let Sis marry you."

He knew how Hisana's dad was like. Uncle Kisuke was fun although serious at times. After spending a week with Hisana and her family during their first visit, he'd learned quite a lot about the Uraharas and the rest. Yoruichi Urahara, Hisana's mom liked to tease people and hadn't let a chance to tease him go wasted. And yet he liked his future mother-in-law for her teasing and jokes were good-natured and never rude. Then there had been Hisana's honorary aunts. The other ladies had teased Hisana and him too. He hadn't minded for their teasing had given him the chance to see the funnier side of Hisana. Hisana had teased her aunts back about their love life and husband. He'd seen a glimpse of her funny side on the night they'd prepared supper. He still found Hisana and her family strange. But not that strange. His parents had been the same. Dad would have teased him and Mom returned the favor on his behalf.

"I'm trying, little sis. Trying really hard." He let a frustrated sigh. "But it's not easy for me to change one hundred eighty degrees like that overnight."

"Not overnight, Brother. You had years."

"Your Sis and I started only nine months and ten days from today."

"Are you two expecting my niece or nephew, Brother?"

He couldn't believe she'd just asked him that. His little sister had too much free time since it was spring break. He should enroll her in some classes at YMCA. With nothing to do, his little sister always liked to do the unexpected and ask unexpected questions unexpectedly.

He sighed. "What has that twisted mind of yours come up this time, little sis?"

"My mind is not twisted."

Rukia looked all innocent but he didn't buy it one bit. Even when she told him Mom had said nine months and ten days were the usual interval a woman gave birth.

"No, I meant to say we had our formal introduction only nine months and ten days ago." For emphasis as well as a little reminder. "We're not married so no, we're not expecting. Carriage comes after marriage, remember that Rukia."

"Yes, Grandpa."

Rukia had become more daring lately. Actually, she'd started to talk more like she used to as a kid. He'd started to talk more too. Maybe that was why his cold demeanor no longer intimidated her. She knew he would always be there for her. Even if he wanted to crawl up the walls sometimes just to escape one of her endless sessions of questions. He felt in his bone that another session was about to start. He groaned but only inwardly for he'd promised Hisana to be more attentive to their little sister.

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

Finally, Hisana had completed her Master's. The wait was over and they were officially engaged. He didn't feel anxious but was excited to take this step with his fairy. Everyone who mattered to him and her had come to celebrate the day with them. And he was introducing his mentor and stand-in father, who had come late because of traffic, to his father-in-law.

"What a surprise, Jushiro."

"Likewise, Kisuke."

"You two know each other?"

Although he'd known Uncle used to live around Los Angeles, it'd never occurred to him that both sides of his family had known each other. If Uncle Jushiro had known the Uraharas, how didn't know about Rukia and Hisana being sisters?

"It's a small world. I was sad when you resigned as our family attorney and moved further North."

"The atmosphere in Santa Barbara is more suitable for me. LA has become too crowded in recent years."

"I know but can't leave this place." Uncle Kisuke spread a hand, encompassing everyone around them. "My family and dearest friends are all here."

"I never regretted moving away, until Byakuya showed me his girlfriend's picture. If I stayed, I would have met Hisana and made the connection between the sisters. All these years poor Hisana had looked for Rukia while Rukia was only one call away."

"It all turned out well. Don't be so hard on yourself, Jushiro." Uncles Kisuke and Jushiro gave each other a bear hug. "I've yet to thank you. Thank you for mentoring my son-in-law all these years."

"He was an adept student. "

"Thank you, Uncle Jushiro."

.

* * *

.

"Please excuse me, Uncles. Hisana is asking me to join her," said the newly engaged man then took leave when he and Jushiro nodded.

"Our little Hisana is happy with him, so I guess he's quite a catch." He asked Jushiro as both of them watched his daughter and her fiancé. "They look perfect together, don't they?"

Jushiro nodded. "His parents would be proud of him. And little Rukia too."

"Today is a joyous day. I just wish the rest of the guys could make it."

"How have they been? We lost all contact after you left town. I even lost contact with Shunsui and Retsu while they have been right under my nose."

"Don't mind those two. They had a rough time before getting things in order and go smoothly like now. Retsu left for a while and Shunsui went crazy, searching for her. Who would have known Restu was staying with Isshin and his family only half an hour from here."

Jushiro chuckled and coughed. "It's good that he's reformed and a model husband now."

"Yes, it seems the lot of us haven't done too bad." He studied Jushiro. "How about you, old friend? Still single?"

"I myself haven't done too bad either. As for my single status, I can't do much about it. You know how my health has been. Sometimes I wonder if I were cursed or not, being sick then getting well in matter of hours." Jushiro confessed sadly. "I wish I could be like you guys. I want to come home to a wife and kids, too. But with me being like this, what woman would want a husband who isn't healthy 365 days a year?"

"You never know."

"It doesn't matter. I'm too old to marry and have kids now."

"A man is never too old to marry and have kids." He leaned closer to Jushiro. "We have a neighbor who had his son at seventy. So you're too old to father a child, my friend."

"Conspiring against us ladies, husband?"

He straightened and returned his wife's kiss. "Not at all, wife. I only told our friend Jushiro about our neighbor fathering a child at seventy."

"Planning to get married, Jushiro?"

Yoruichi asked and Jushiro coughed, replying. "No, unless you have a friend with a golden heart and she's willing to take on a year round sickly man."

"You never know. I'll ask Retsu to see if she knows any single doctors or nurses. A wife with knowledge in medicine is ideal for you, Jushiro."

"Thanks, Yoruichi."

"It's too early to thank me, old friend." Yoruichi turned to him. "Alright, Daddy, I came to collect you and Jushiro for dinner."

"Why didn't say so sooner? My stomach has been on hunger strike for hours now."

"You're still the same and can't hold hunger very well." Yoruichi patted his stomach. "Act more grown-up or else Hisana's kids will mistake you for their friends."

Jushiro laughed, turning his head away from them.

"Stop it, Jushiro. Wait until you get a wife and you'll become her puppet."

Yoruichi tugged him with her, apologizing. "Please pardon my Kisuke, Jushiro. He can be a crybaby sometimes."

"Don't worry about it, Yoruichi. I wouldn't mind to be my wife's puppet if she loves me as much as you love your Kisuke."

As they were passing the play room toward the ballroom, Toshiro called to him. "Dad, come quick."

"Jushiro, why don't you and Yoruichi join the others first?" He sai to his wife. "Yoruichi, save something for me while I go see what our son is so antsy about."

"Dad. Quick."

Toshiro called him again and so with a quick kiss to his wife, he entered the room. "What's the hurry, son?"

He asked, standing next to Toshiro, who seemed to be concentrating on something outside in the backyard. He moved closer to the door and looked out, seeking whatever that was holding his son's attention. He chuckled then choke on his own laugh. So that was holding the boy's attention. Hisana and her fiancé were sharing a kiss, a passionate one. Poor Byakuya to be get caught by his overprotective younger brother-in-law, who was too young to understand passion.

"Aren't we going to do something, Dad?"

"Do what? Your big sister and her fiance only kiss and in private." He scratched his own head. "Not private private, but there shouldn't be anyone standing in the semi darkened room and watching the lovers' private moment."

"Lovers?" His son's eyes widened. "You mean, you mean Sis and Brother Byakuya are actually lovers?"

"They're in love, aren't they? So obviously they're lovers."

And for the first time ever, he saw his mature, serious son was lost for words. Not for long. "You mean they already shared a bed? I heard Mom telling Sis lovers are those who know one another intimately. Mom also said it's best to wait until marriage to become intimate."

"I see." He'd misused the term. He kept forgetting Toshiro was very much like Uncle Tadashi and his wife, old fashioned. He was pleased. "No, I don't think they've gone that far. I trust your sister's judgment, so why don't you too? Let them sometime alone to celebrate their special day."

"Alright, Dad."

He watched Toshiro leave then turned to door. In a small voice, a red faced Hisana said, peeking from behind her ears reddened fiancé. "I'm sorry, Dad."

Byakuya squeezed Hisana's hand gently. "Uncle, I'm not sorry to have kissed Hisana. However, I'm sorry to have caused her the embarrassment."

"I understand, Byakuya." Like he used to play with Hisana then Toshiro when they had been small, he tilted his head toward her. "Hisana, there is nothing apologize for. You're a grown woman now and engaged. It's not wrong or stepping over the line to kiss your own fiancé. And I trust your judgment. Don't think too much, child."

He ruffled Hisana's hair while his eyes on Byakuya. "I trust your judgment too, son-in-law. Now, it's time for dinner. Everyone is waiting for us in the dining room. Shall we?"

"Yes, Dad."

"We're right after you, Uncle."

Walking ahead of the young couple, he said, "You two are getting married next month, so call me Dad like Hisana does. Father is all right as well."

"Oh, Dad." Hisana caught up and pecked his cheek. "Thank you so much, Dad. You won't regret it."

"Thank you, Father."

He heard hesitation in the younger man's voice. It was understandable, Byakuya would get used to it very soon. He himself would too. Already, he liked his new acquisition for a son. His second son was considerate as his Toshiro. Byakuya had discussed with Hisana and they had bought a townhouse only twenty minutes from the Komamoto house.

"Thank you, Byakuya. Thank you for keeping Hisana close to us."

Then he hurried away to give the couple a little more time together before joining the rest of family. He heard them sigh then kiss. The two would have a happy marriage like his own with his Yoruichi. A happy ending for the lost little girl Hannah that he'd found at the border years ago. Hopefully, the baby sister that lost girl had loved and missed would find her happy ending someday too. When her own came. He felt blessed for those who he loved and cared about were having their own happy ending. No, this was just the beginning. Yes, a beginning for another ending chapter. This new beginning would be the next ending chapter when Hisana made him and his Yoruichi grandparents. He was smiling at his vision bouncing Hisana's kids on the knee when his Yoruichi walked to him and gave him a chaste kiss but full of promises.

"I love you, my Kisuke."

He prolonged their kiss, whispering. "I love you, my little Yoruichi."

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

She was watering pansies when a disheveled Rukia walked the gate, half dragging a broken bike. She dropped the watering can and ran to Rukia.

"What happened to you?" She asked while cleaning Rukia's face with her fingers.

"I didn't know Big Foot exists."

"Huh?"

"I ran into a Big Foot on my ride. I was enjoying the beautiful and warm morning. Dang it, he broke my bike. Err, actually he broke yours." Rukia looked at her with puppy face. "I'm so sorry, Sis. The front wheel is damaged beyond repair."

"Don't worry about it. But are you all right?"

Worried, she turned Rukia around, checking for any bodily injury. Hisana used to think she'd been too small for her age, until Rukia. Rukia was just so small, even smaller than their paternal grandmother.

"I'm not injured. I can't say the same for the Big Foot though. He may sport at least one big bruise at the chin." Rukia brushed her jeans at the bottom forcefully, wearing an evil smirk. "Served him right. Who asked him to touch my person."

"What did he do? He didn't act improperly, did he?"

"Ha!" Smugly, Rukia said, "As if he could. He was clumsy for a big guy and made me fall onto him."

Head spinning, she started from the beginning. "Now, be a good girl and tell me what happened from the time you left the house up to now. Don't leave anything out. Not even a small detail."

"Yes, Miss Urahara." Rukia acted like a model student and sat down, back straight. "I followed your instructions and found the bike trail then I…"

She didn't know how long it'd been but Rukia's story telling had surpassed her expectation. Rukia hadn't left out minor details, such as waiting for the pedestrian signs to cross the street. And Rukia had been serious throughout her recount. When it'd gotten where the guy running into her, Rukia had crunched her nose, describing how gigantic that guy had looked. Hisana had to laugh at her little sister's imagination. No one could be tall let alone big. And yet, it's possible, she thought looking at Rukia.

"Rukia, are you sure you're not blowing it out of proportion? If he's really that gigantic, you wouldn't have any dust on you. He would have been your shield."

"You mean this?" Rukia pointed at bottom. "I got dusty when I punched him on the face and fell off him."

"You punched him?"

"Sure did." Head raised, Rukia announced with pride. "I punched him real good too. After the incident, Brother made me take defense classes. I'm glad he did. I couldn't punch that giant otherwise."

"Is he a giant or Big Foot?"

"He's both. A giant like him has to have big feet." Standing on the toes, Rukia raised a hand all the way up. "He's this tall."

She was doubtful. "He's even taller than your brother?"

"I think so." Rukia sat back down, resting against her. "Do you think we keep my accident from Brother? He wouldn't let me bike alone anymore if he knows."

"I'm not sure, Rukia."

"Please, Sis." Palms together, Rukia had one index out. "Please, just this one time. I promise to be careful and not let any giant or Big Foot run me down. You're so dead if I ever see you again."

She had to bite her lower lip to stop a laugh. She was certain that Rukia thought she'd said that under breath and so no one could have heard. Rukia was still a child after all. Hugging Rukia at the waist, "Alright, young miss, just be careful. Your brother will have both of our hides if another accident happens and you're injured."

"Awe, Sis, you really are a fairy." Rukia kissed her on both cheeks. "Thank you. And Sis, I don't think Brother will ever lay a finger on you, not in the manner you just said he would."

"What?"

Rukia whispered, winking. "Figure that out yourself, teacher. I know you know what I mean."

"Rukia? Rosemary? Rukia Rosemary Kuchiki, come back here."

But Rukia was long gone, laughing. It was a good thing that Rukia was staying with her for the summer and Byakuya working back East. Gosh, that girl. No wonder Byakuya said often that he wanted to crawl the walls some time, talking with Rukia. Rukia would be another man's headache for sure. His headache and blessing. She chuckled, imagining how Rukia would be like in a few years time.

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

They were touring the house one last time, making sure everything was ready for their move in the following month. Another month then she would be his wife. Their lives would become one. She was anxious and excited at once, but her excitement tipped the scale. She only felt anxiety when her wandering and curious mind thought about their wedding night. Mom and Aunties had wanted to have a talk with her about that. She'd backed out, excusing that she could get the info and details from books. She used to live on campus and so couldn't have avoided all the talks other students had had about guys. Even the reserved Sam had had her honeymoon before the wedding. Sam had asked if she'd been curious and wanted to know, Sam would have shared. She'd declined. But as her wedding approached closer, she wished she had accepted their offer. She felt more clueless than before looking up the info online. Maybe she should ask them how to make a husband happy.

"Hisana, our backyard is bare. What do you think we should plant? Maples? Cherry? Or only Rosemary," commented Byakuya.

"Rosemary and a few maples." She replied, leaning into him. "And cherry. You and Rukia are moving back here, I won't get to see cherry blossoms every year."

"We still can go to D.C. for the Festival. I can afford a few more tickets too."

Her fiancé said meaningfully, kissing her. As he deepened the kiss, her cell rang. He moved away, breathing hard. She wasn't much far off. She breathed in and out to calm herself before taking the call. She looked at the caller ID and the number calling was unknown.

"Hello, Hisana is speaking. Yes, Uncle. Give me a second."

She looked to Byakuya and Byakuya told her to take the call. He said he would be out in the backyard, estimating how many trees they were going to need. So she excused herself and went into the nearest room, which their soon-to-be bedroom and was soundproof. That was Mom and Aunties' idea and their bridal gift to her. It was safe talk openly in the soundproofed room.

"All clear, Uncle."

_"Hisana, the fire that killed your family wasn't an accident…" _

Uncle started to recount his findings and explained the reason behind Rukia's sealed adoption case. She should be relieved to know all the details after everything had been over and yet Uncle Shuuhei asked her a question that she was still debating on which action to take.

_"Have you talked to Byakuya? Does Rukia know?"_

"No, not yet, Uncle."

_"You should, Hisana."_

"Yes, I know. But-" Should she tell the Kuchiki siblings or just let things where they stood? She'd found her little sister and very soon they would be live under one roof. Should she rock the boat when they were almost ashore? "But I don't know where to start. He entrusted me his family tragedies while I keep mine from him. What do I tell him, Uncle? Do I tell him I only found out Rukia is actually my long lost sister after dating him? I could say that if Rukia and I didn't look alike. Or do I tell him the truth? Tell him that I chased after them to get to know my little sister? Our wedding is only weeks away, what do you suggest I do, Uncle?"

_"I'm sorry, Hisana. I wish we had broken the case sooner then you wouldn't have this dilemma. Nonetheless, there shouldn't be any secret between husband and wife."_

"I understand." She sighed then smiled. "I'll find the earliest opportunity to speak with him after our wedding. He appears to be a cold man, but he's really a caring and understanding man. He'll understand."

"Let's hope for the best, shall we?"

Uncle sounded worried and so she joked. "He has a soft spot for me. So don't worry, Uncle."

"Alright then. I'll relay your words to your aunt. She's beside herself, worrying." Uncle chuckled. "See you when I see you, kiddo."

"See you when I see you. Have a great evening, Uncle."

She ended the call and turned from the window toward the door. Her smile froze as she saw Byakuya stood at the door, hand tightened around the knob while the other in a fist. She could saw their blue veins popping. What was more upsetting was his facial expressions. His face and eyes were blank, she couldn't detect any emotion at all.

.

.


	4. SPELLS BROKEN

**PROMISE ME TOMORROW**

-Never Had A Dream Come True-

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**

.

.

"Is that why you got close to me? To be close to your long lost little sister Rosemary?"

His usual calm face contorted as he spoke. He must be really hurt to lose his composure. During the years they had been together, she'd never seen his control slip. Not even once. She knew her decision in keeping her relation to Rukia a secret had been wrong. How could she have said 'Byakuya, Rukia is my little sister'? Still, she should have told him before their engagement. After their engagement, she'd thought about it and visualized the situation similar to what was happening at the moment. And so she'd put off telling him and Rukia. She suspected Rukia had suspected there was something between them. Rukia was a smart little girl and couldn't have not noticed since she herself couldn't keep from hugging or kissing Rukia every chance that she'd gotten.

Moreover, she'd come to D.C. to spend all her day offs and holidays with Rukia. She'd even made an excuse she wanted to know how being a big sister to a little sis felt like so that she could share a bed with Rukia. And the loving and kindhearted Rukia had agreed with not an instant hesitation. Rukia had even told her big brother to leave them alone so they could spend more quality together as sisters. Rukia always hugged her while asleep, just like she herself had hugged Mama then Mom sleeping. And when Rukia fell asleep, she would watch her sleep under the moonlight while crying and telling Mama and Grandma that their little girls finally were by each other's side. She was afraid she wouldn't get another chance to do any of that anymore if Byakuya believed what he was thinking.

She needed him to listen to her. Nevertheless, she couldn't deny his claim that getting closer to him had been her goal in getting to know her little sister. Despite of that fact, her feelings for him were real. She'd missed him even when she hadn't know who he'd been. She was still thinking what to say to make him understand when he condemned her.

"You used me, Hisana Urahara. You've played me for a fool. Were you laughing behind my back all this time? You achieved what other girls and women hadn't been able to for years. But you, Miss Urahara or should I say Miss Montano, you got me the moment we met. Aren't you proud of yourself, Miss Montano?"

He laughed but she couldn't detect any humor in that laughter. She felt bitterness instead. And he'd called her by her former name. A name that she loved and hated at the same time. She loved it because it'd given her a little sister. And she had many reasons to hate her birth name. He didn't give her any chance to make her case for he turned and left the room.

She couldn't let him think she'd used him. She loved him and wanted to be his wife. She wanted to share the rest of her life with him for as long as her fragile health let her live. She ran after him and called out his name but he didn't look back. His back straight and head held high, so like her little sister and so like the guy she'd lost her heart to.

"Byakuya. Byakuya, please stop." She choked out. "Please jus- just give me a few more minutes of your time and listen to me. I promise I'll tell you everything. Everything. Please."

"You're going to promise like you promised before to love me for me?" He chuckled bitterly. "If that's what you want, then prove it to me."

"How?"

"Give yourself to me."

"Byakuya, I can't."

"Then you don't love me. You wouldn't deny my needs if you really loved me. We've been together for three years and yet we've never gone past kissing. Do you think I'm made of stone?"

"No, but you're a true gentleman."

"Gentleman or not, men are men. Men have needs and so do I. I want you. And if you can't give me that, I'll have my needs fulfilled somewhere else."

What she was to do? Byakuya had said he wanted her. And she knew he really wanted her for she could see his arousal. Although sheltered, she'd read and heard enough to know that much. She'd promised Mom not to practice premarital intimacy before marriage. But they were already married, aren't they? They had their marriage registered and wedding photos taken before buying the house together a month ago. Their wedding date was only two weeks away. Therefore, she wasn't really going back on her words.

Haltingly she said, shaking inside. "I'm giving myself to you, Byakuya."

Byakuya neither responded nor moved from where he was standing, which was at front door. He'd had said he had needs and wanted her. She'd wanted him too, but she'd wanted to wait for their wedding night. She found it touching and respected him even more since he hadn't tried to coerce her into bed the entire time they had dated. Even when they had gotten engaged, he hadn't suggested or even hinted that he'd wanted to consummate their relationship.

"Byakuya."

She touched his sleeves and he jumped. And yet he said nothing but looked at her. She tried but failed to read his eyes. She'd thought his eyes had been hard to read but at that moment, they were impossible to read. She was afraid she'd made yet another terrible mistake.

She was right to be afraid since his gaze on her was of disgust as he spoke. "I thought you knew me better. Apparently, I'd been wrong about you in this aspect as all others."

His eyes were saying he found her presence intolerable and his words confirmed. "I'm sorry to disappoint you. I'd rather touch a taipan than touching a beautiful but deceitful woman like you. I'm a man of my word and I gave my words to you that I'd wait. As of now, our marriage is off. Go look for someone else to scratch your itch, Miss Urahara."

She didn't know how it had happened but the second she felt his hand on hers on his right cheek red from her slap, she realized what she'd done. She didn't regret her rash action and removed her hand from his. "I thought you were a gentleman like the men in my family. I believed you were a better man than the others I'd come across. I guess we both have been wrong about each other. I'm sorry to have wasted your time."

She wanted to lie down and bawl like a baby then; however, she wouldn't. She would never let the only guy who had broken her heart to know how hurt he'd done her. Back straight, she took the ring off her left hand and held it out. "This was yours so I'm returning it to you. I dearly wish we'll never cross path again, Mr. Kuchiki."

Then she left. She was Mom's daughter and wouldn't let anyone walk all over her. It didn't matter if that one person was the only guy she'd ever loved. Nor it mattered if she felt the whole world was closing in and squeezing the breath out of her. She stumbled but righted herself then set one foot after another. The tears she'd held in since he'd told her to find someone else to scratch her itch started to stream down her cold cheeks. She felt cold, terribly cold. Then it became hard for her to breathe. She knew the sign as she'd been used to it since she'd been thrown into the water by Papa for the first time. Blindingly, she searched her handbag for her phone. As fast as she could, she dialed speed dial number two with numbing fingers.

Mom picked up at the first ring and sounded happy as always. "Hello my little girl. How is your new home?"

"Mommy."

"Hisana, are you all right? My child, where are you?"

She'd managed to call Mom calmly but calling Mom Mommy was revealing enough to Mom that she was in trouble. And before collapsing on the sidewalk, she said between hiccups. "Mom, please come pick me up at Clinton and Redwood. I'll be waiting for you at the bus stop. Thank you, Mom."

"Don't walk a step from that bus stop. I'll be there in ten minutes. I love you, child."

"I love you too, Mom."

She replied but Mom had already hung up. She was a few steps away from the bus stop so she gathered her last strength to reach the bench. She just made in time and not fell out onto the street with cars driving fast by. Head bent between her knees, she breathed in and out. She must look like a homeless girl, sitting on a bench at the bus stop alone at dusk. And she was hunching with tears rolling down. She was lucky that she wasn't used to cosmetic and put on makeup. If she'd, she wouldn't look much less than someone with ghost getup on Halloween night.

She didn't know long she'd sat there or how many times she'd looked back to the direction she'd come from. She'd hoped he would come after her and tell her everything that had transpired was simply a misunderstanding.

.

* * *

.

Byakuya stood and watched her leave. Half of him wanted to ask her to stay while other half told him to forget the girl, who had lied to him with eyes wide. She'd had countless chances to tell him about Rukia during the three years they had been together. Perhaps he'd moved too fast. He'd technically proposed to her after only one week getting to know her. He should have taken things slower and gotten to know more about her and her past.

What else was she hiding about her past? A husband? A lover? Would he have disappointed if she'd been married or even had a lover? No, he wouldn't have. Maybe. Yes, he would have. He knew it was medieval thinking and outdated ideal and yet he couldn't think otherwise. He wouldn't have minded if she'd been intimate with another man though, for he'd fallen in love with her for who she was. Also, he knew they were living in the twenty first century and she was beautiful and young. She couldn't not have had followers or at least a few admirers. And so he'd been happy to find out she hadn't been with anyone before him. She'd been shy when he'd first kissed her lips although chastely. And when they had finally gotten to share a lover's kiss, she'd hesitated. Their first kiss had been sweet after she'd gotten over her shyness and joined him. Then she'd told him later that she'd been blushing the entire time they had kissed. She'd also called it special for it was her first kiss. He'd felt special too because he'd never wanted to do more than just kiss until their kiss.

Although his parents hadn't said straight out that they hadn't liked how many other people lived, jumping from bed to another. They would have liked their children to respect their own body and future spouse. He'd heard Mom telling Rukia stories about true and pure love. He'd listened and been saving himself for his wife. Meanwhile, he was sure Rukia had been too young to understand the deep meaning or the implication of Mom's stories. And so he'd been subtly guiding his little sister away from the out of control media to better character building and healthier avenues like reading, calligraphy, and gardening. He'd been overjoyed to hear from Hisana that her grandpa had done the same with her and her brother. Another commonality between her and him. She was the perfect wife material for him.

She would make a perfect wife. But he'd blown it. Would he ever earn her forgiveness after saying such obscenity to her? How could he have said such thing to her, his fairy? His fairy had returned his ring and left. Was she all right? Where had she gone to? Then he remembered they had come together in his car. He ran toward the direction she'd left.

There was no sign of her when he got to the corner of Clinton and Redwood. He walked the corner back and forth, hands combing his hair. Angry with himself and worried for her, he went to the bus stop and threw himself down on the bench. He fell back, resting his head against the back of the bench. Eyes closed, he smiled recalling her expression during their tour. She'd told him what they would do with each room, smiling widely the entire time. She'd looked happy while pointing the room next theirs and said it would be the nursery. Her hand had never left his since their walk from the car. He'd caught her look at him then smile dreamily, as if she couldn't have believed the reality.

"You're a dumb ass, Byakuya."

He swore at him and laughed, trying to visualize the sisters' shocked expression if they had heard him swear. Then his laughter fell as quickly as it'd come as he realized he would never hear her laugh again. He would never get scolded by her for being strung up and strict with their little sister. Their little sister. He should have known the hidden meaning behind her calling Rukia their little sister. The two shared the same looks and even some habits. They both adored bunnies. All the clues had been there for him to see. He'd been too in love to see anything else but her. And she wasn't the kind of person who intentionally misled let alone deceived others for her own gain. There must be something that had been keeping her from telling him about her true parentage and relation to Rukia. Hisana's family loved her so well that he'd never questioned why she looked like neither of her parents. And there was her little brother too, the siblings shared nothing in common. He'd never thought anything strange.

But all of that had nothing to do with he'd said and not done. He'd said the worst toward a gentle girl and she was a teacher too. And when she'd returned his ring, he'd done nothing. He hadn't gone after her but let her walk alone at night. Their future home was in an middle class neighborhood and seemed safe; still, a gentleman that he'd always taken pride in himself should have taken her home. He hadn't.

Suddenly, he felt tired and wanted to sleep. He got up and walked back to their home. He'd envisioned many times how it would be like to come back home and find her waiting for him at the door, smiling. Even as he was imagining her greeting him with a kiss and hug, he felt the weight of the world that he'd carried on his shoulders lifted off. He felt light and warm. No, he couldn't let it end. He needed her. He wanted her and no one else. And there was their little sister. Rukia would be so crushed if she'd known the Sis she'd come to love was actually her real sister and the brother she respected had disrespected her Sis.

He was doing both sisters wrong. He'd done him wrong too. He himself had destroyed his own happiness. Decided, he ran to his car parking on the street in front of their townhouse. He would ask her to tell him everything then beg for her forgiveness. He wanted them to marry as planned and start a family together. The three of them would be a complete family and eventually more will come when she was ready to have kids.

.

* * *

.

Mom had come to pick her up and they were back at home. It felt like home yet there was something missing. Their home wasn't really her home. When had she started to think the other home was more like a her home than the one she'd lived since she'd been nine? All the care, love, happy memories she'd shared with her family were here. Shouldn't she feel more at home here than at the other, which she had yet to live in? She was such a bad child to love her childhood home less than she loved the home she was to share with her sorcerer. No, he wasn't her sorcerer anymore for he'd said their marriage was off. Off. Their spells had broken.

"Mom."

She called Mom to feel the comfort she always felt saying it. It didn't matter Mom wasn't with, she'd always felt loved and comforted calling Mom. Either out loud or only in her heart. Mom's love was true and boundless. And Mom always knew when she needed a hug.

She heard the concern in Mom's voice when Mom said, hugging her. "My child, are you sick?"

She shook her head against Mom's chest. She felt like a nine year old again when Mom had comforted her as she'd been reliving her near death experience at Papa's hands. She shuddered then. Even after all these years she still could recall the terrified feeling from that fateful day. It must have been fate for her to leave home and be found by Daddy then loved by Mommy. And it must have been fate being bored and played around with her so that she'd ran into Byakuya that summer day.

She was sorry that she'd used their first meeting to get close to her sister. Nevertheless, she'd never meant to fall deeper for him while getting to know her long lost baby sister, who had grown up into a fine teenage girl. Of course she'd known he wasn't like any other male that she'd met, but her falling under his spell hadn't occurred to her childlike mind. She'd only thought he was interesting and different at their first encounter. Then college had started, she hadn't had much time to investigate her own interest in him or how his image had teased her mind and heart to beat faster. Until the day fate had led her to her little sister had she realized she'd been keeping his image and voice in her mind and heart.

"He didn't do anything bad, did he?"

She managed a laugh. "You're so like Grandpa, Mom. I miss Grandpa."

"Me too, child. I miss him very much." She heart the caught in Mom's voice and hugged her tight. "He'd be so proud of you if he could see you today. I think he loved you more than he ever loved me."

"Awe, Mom. I know that's not true." Venturing into dangerous grounds, she asked in a small voice. "Mom, do you remember the time you came home and told Grandpa that you finally got a boot from a man?"

"I remember."

.

* * *

.

_"What on earth happened to you, Yoruichi? I thought I heard wedding bells and planned on putting together a guest list. And here a girl who looked like the world has just ended."_

_"I finally got a boot from a man, Uncle."_

_"It's not April so don't try to fool me, child."_

_"I'm afraid it's the truth although I wish it were another nightmare."_

_"What did he do?"_

_"He didn't do anything, Uncle. That's the problem." Mommy moved her reddened eyes from Grandpa and glanced aimlessly out the window. "Forget about your approval of our marriage, Uncle, because I'm going to forget him."_

_There was no response from Grandpa and Mommy didn't seem to be expecting one either as she excused herself from the living room. She saw Mommy raise her hands then brush something off the corner of her eyes before straightening her back and walked up the stairs. That night she'd heard smothered sobs from within the en suite bathroom. But there had been no tears in Mommy's eyes when Mommy had gotten back to the bedroom. She used to hear Mama's sobs at night and had comforted her the only way she'd known how, she'd wiped Mama's tears. But Mommy's eyes had no tears. What could she do to make Mommy feel better? _

_She was still thinking when Mommy picked her up and carried her to bed. Mommy didn't gather her in her arms as usual at bedtime. Mommy lied on the side, back to her. She felt Mommy's arms moved although the rest of her body remained still and so she sat up to check. She saw Mommy's hands clutching her own pajamas at the chest, eyes closed. _

_"Mommy?"_

_"Can't sleep?" Mommy turned her head to her, eyes red but she saw no tears in them. _

_Nodding her head, she whispered to Mommy. "I miss your arms and warmth around me."_

_That wasn't true. With her faultless schedule and bedtime, she could fall asleep easily as long as she thought of Mommy's caring and love for her. She'd only said she was missing Mommy's arms to comfort Mommy with her own. Mommy turned around then gathered her in her arms. Like always, Mommy rested her chin on the top of her head before singing the lullaby._

_"Dream, dream, dream your little sweet dream… Hisana," Mommy choked then spoke again, "Urahara. I'll always love you like my very own no matter where you'll go from here, my child."_

.

* * *

.

It seemed the both of them had been looking back on the past. Mom reminisced, "I also remember your grandpa said it wasn't April so I shouldn't try to fool him."

Mom laughed at the remembrance and she herself did too. She'd been there and seen the shock and pained look on Mom. She'd been too young to grasp the magnitude of the situation until Dad had come home to stay. Since then, Mom's eyes didn't dim or had that faraway look when she thought no one was watching. And Mom's hands no longer clutched at the chest at dusk even though Mom still sighed. But those sighs were of contentment, unlike the ones before when Mom had sighed out of sadness. As she got older, she understood more of what Mom had gone through and wanted to experience the same enduring love Mom and Dad shared.

"After that Grandpa was beside himself whenever you left home. Grandpa thought you lost it because of grief caused by Dad."

"I thought I did too, but your presence reminded me that I wasn't alone." Still in the cocoon of Mom's arms, she heard her draw a deep breath. "I don't want either of my children to go through the hellish time that your dad and I did. So let us know if he hurt you. You have more guardians than I did, don't let him run you over, my child."

"I know." She stood up and away from Mom then smiled. "I really do love him, Mom."

"I knew from the moment you told me you ran into him at Staples." Patting her the head and as usual, Mom started poking fun of the situation. "We all have our own love story and trial. Compared to your aunts and my own, yours is fairly smooth, we had to deal with babies before the husbands showed us their card."

She didn't know what Mom just saw on her to make the assumption that Byakuya and herself had gone overboard. "You're not in the family way, are you?"

"I'm scandalized, Mom." She giggled or tried to as she said to Mom. "No, Mom. I'm not in the family way or I have his bun in my oven."

"Whew." Mom brushed a hand over her own forehead, pretending to wipe off perspiration. "If you were, I'm sure your dad and little brother would hunt him down to the end of the earth."

"Aunt Fon says Dad used to blush like a school boy whenever she mentioned his marital activities in his presence." She looked at Mom, who was laughing again and continued. "I think Byakuya is like that too. And worse, because Dad is funny and tells jokes. Byakuya, on the contrary, he can be so serious sometimes that I take him for a walking statue."

"I wonder how little Rukia lived with that brother of hers. Fortunately, the girl knows how to have fun and enjoy her teenage years sometimes. Speaking of which, how is the little girl doing?"

"Rukia is doing fine although those two can be more closemouthed than you said Aunt Fon was."

"Want your dad or me to talk to them? Like the Uncles, your dad used to work with their dad before his injury."

"I didn't know that." Another puzzle solved. She used to wonder why Byakuya had been somewhat comfortable talking to the Uncles whereas he rarely talked to strangers. "Did Dad ever tell you what happened to him to get that injury or how the elder Kuchikis died?"

"Very little for your dad was out in the field while Kaien was the contact and knew all the intimate details of the operation. Your dad said there had been a leak and he got shot when he was too close to the source." Mom sighed, sitting down on a bar stool. They were in the kitchen, where the family and close friends sat and chatted when they got together. Mom shared her worries. "A few years back I was so worried for all of you. I was worried your dad would get shot at or one of you got kidnapped."

"How about now, Mom?"

"That case is closed and the culprits had been dealt with."

"Dealt with? How?"

"Your dad didn't say. But I take it from his expression that they didn't have it easy. They had killed many of ours before we broke the case and brought them to justice."

She was glad Byakuya had never been involved in danger like the elders.

"I'm glad Dad and the Uncles are no longer involved." She choked as she asked. "Is that why Uncle Shuuhei didn't tell me anything about Rukia's adoption until recently?"

"My child, what's the matter? I know something wasn't right when you called me to pick you up."

"Hisana?"

"I'm fine, Mom. I'm fine. I jus-" She coughed, wheezing. "Mom?"

"Yes, child?"

Mom got off the stool and studied her. And she knew her own face was paling, probably white as a sheet. Her head felt heavy and hurt then came dizziness. There seemed to be two Moms and they were dancing. Her nose felt funny too, hot and itchy. The damp air and fog must have gotten into her while sitting at the bus stop. It was winter. Yes, that was why she felt chilled to the bone. She must be getting another severe cold for her whole body ached and she was feeling all the symptoms of a cold.

"I think we need to go to the hospital."

She said and let herself sway toward Mom then everything went black.

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

"Hisana. Hisana."

Byakuya was calling her. No, she must be dreaming. That voice was low and gentle unlike the voice that had said their marriage was off. That voice sounded like a whisper full of concern and love. It couldn't be the same voice that had told her to find someone else to scratch her itch. Tears filling up again and she pulled the comforter over her head to cover her sobbing. Grandpa would hear and get worried again if he heard her cry. She wouldn't let Grandpa worry for his health hadn't been too good lately. Grandpa had said it wasn't his age but the lingering aftereffect of living in poor conditions during his time at the internment camp when he'd been a child. Then she remembered Grandpa had gone. There wouldn't be any frail but gentle hands comforting her when she cried at night anymore.

"Hisana, my fairy."

The voice was closer, so close that the top of her head felt its warm breath. I must be dreaming, she told herself and closed her eyes, telling herself to sleep until morning. She needed to get back on her feet by tomorrow. School would start again soon and she didn't want her dear students to get confused with another substitute teacher. She'd been home for a week already and there had been two substitute teachers covering for her. No matter what, she had to get well. This couldn't be the end of the world, tomorrow would be another day and so another new beginning. She could and would make it. At least he hadn't been too low as to sleep with her then break off their marriage afterward. She shouldn't have let her resolve falter like she'd with him. She promised herself not to let any other guy to talk her into anything, even just a chaste kiss.

A kiss. She felt warm firm lips on her hair and the sensation was familiar. Almost like when he'd kissed her. He'd kissed her and she him. They had shared many kisses, both innocent and passionate. They could have done more than just kiss if his discipline had been less and she hadn't promised Mom. Would they have gone all the way if not because of those two factors? Would she have been scared to take that step and become his? Was she ready? She wasn't too sure. There had been times she'd wanted to get really close to him when they had been kissing. She was glad she hadn't let herself go or else she would have regretted it. Maybe she hadn't loved enough since she'd been able to control her desire for him. He'd been right, she didn't love him.

"Go away, Byakuya, I don't love you. I don't want to see you ever again."

The lips and warm breath on her hair stopped. She sighed in relief as she said to the air in the darkness. "Please go away and stay away. Everything is over between us. I- I only wish to see my little sis again. I miss her terribly. I wish she were with me. I want to take care of her and make up for the years I wasn't there for her. But I know you won't let me. So, please take a good care of her on my behalf if you ever felt anything for me. Even as a friend. Whatever you do, please don't appear in front of me again. You're dismissed from my thoughts and life forever, Byakuya Kuchiki."

Then she heard a thud from down below but the medication had started to kick in to have any coherent thought. She fell asleep feeling a wetness on hair yet she was too sleepy to check it out.

"Good bye, Byakuya." She didn't know someone was at the door and heard her deepest thought and desire when she whispered. "I loved you and always will, my sorcerer."

.

* * *

.

"I can't bear to see our little girl fade away like that. If this keeps up, I don't think she can last much longer. She's stubborn and trying to hold on, but her body doesn't listen. What are we going to do, Kisuke?"

"We're going to tie that jerk and haul him here."

Yoruichi and her husband turned around to face the voice. It was their young son's.

"I won't let my big sis suffer because of someone like him. He deceived us all. And I." Her son pointed at himself. "I was the first one who said he was a gentleman. It's all my fault."

She went to him and hugged him. "No, my child, it's not your fault. Sometimes things aren't what they appear to be but we can't let the bad things to influence our lives. We can't let others' behaviors to drive us to make rash decisions. We have to show them that we're not at their level."

"But Mom, Sis is hurting."

"I know, son." Kisuke ruffled their son's hair. "And I have a better idea."

"What is it, Dad?"

"Just wait and see." Kisuke turned to her. "Kitten, why don't we call the others and have a family meeting in an hour. Shunsui and Shuuhei are sitting on their hands as not to give our daughter's sorcerer a sound beating and cause her any more distress."

"Only Shunsui and Shuuhei but not you?"

"Yes, me too. I think Retsu and Fon are on board with us as well. The same go for our son and his little bride."

"_Dad._"

"Sorry, son." Kisuke apologized but his smile was anything but apologetic. He touched lips with her then gave their son a bear hug before hurrying away. "Alright, see you two in an hour. I'm off to do something before the guys show up."

"Mom, do you think Dad and Uncles will overdo it?"

She caught the glint in Toshiro's eyes before he straightened and went back to his serious self. She smiled. "I'm not worried. Your dad has the coolest head among the three. Wait until you meet your Uncle Ken, you'll think your other uncles are saints."

"I keep hearing about him and Uncle Isshin and yet neither of them has shown up. Are they still among us, Mom?"

"I'm sure they're still walking among us." She laughed at her son's doubtful look. "Your dad and uncles made a pack years ago that one will raise the other's kids in case something happens to them. And we haven't heard anything from either of them or their lawyers."

Toshiro became quiet for a minute. "I think I'll suggest to my cousins that we do the same when we marry and have kids. I knew a middle school student, whose parents died in an accident and didn't name any one as his legal guardian. He's now a ward of the court while his relatives fight in courts to see who will get guardianship of him. His parents left him multi-million life insurance policies."

"Poor child. He can appoint his own guardian since he's past twelve. Do you know how he's doing now, son?"

She was glad to have friends to fall back on now that Uncle wasn't with them. Neither her husband nor herself had close relatives to entrust their children with. Their friends were same, being only children and with relatives spreading across the country and continents.

"No, Mom. He graduated and moved to Ventura to live with his grandfather. Hopefully his grandfather lives until he turns eighteen." Like her husband when he was serious, her son sighed. "It's the lure of fiduciary duty and million dollars that his long lost, distant cousins drop up here and there. Grandpa used to say idleness is the root of evil and money blinds the eyes. So true."

"Oh, Toshiro." She hugged him. "Your grandpa would be so proud of you. You're very mature for your age. You'll make a great husband and father."

And that did it. Her son knew she was after him again and so he excused himself. "Mom, I have a big project I have to turn in before the holiday."

He left when she nodded, trying not to laugh. Her son might be mature but still was a boy, a very sensitive one. He didn't like it when people laugh at what he said. And that was the only difference between her two children. Her daughter laughed more and sometimes teased others too. The girl took after her while the boy took after her husband and added some of his own uniqueness. The boy was a mix between his late grandfather and father, leaving out the fun streak from his father entirely. At least she had her little girl to have fun with.

Perhaps she should have discouraged Hisana's curiosity in the stranger before it'd turned into infatuation then eventually love. Even though she thought so, she doubted her intervention had made an impact. Like herself, Hisana was cursed as well as blessed with soul deep connection with the one she'd fallen for. Her poor little girl. She hoped what Kisuke was planning would work in their daughter's favor.

Kisuke's plan. She needed to make some calls and so she dialed one after another, calling for a meeting.

.

* * *

.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please excuse us for a minute."

Byakuya looked up from his folder of files and saw the men in Hisana's family. Mouth opened, he was going to ask what the meaning of their intrusion, but Father beat him to the action.

"May I borrow Mr. Kuchiki here for an hour or so?" Father said to the room. "You see, this young man here broke our family treasure. Going from meeting to another has kept him from carrying out his promise to me that he would always cherish and protect our treasure."

Uncle Shunsui took turn as he looked at the CEO, who was sitting at the end of the desk. "Sir, do you think Byakuya should let his professional life take precedence over his personal obligations?"

His employer, Mr. Robinson shook his head then turned to him. "Byakuya, go with them and do as you promised. Don't hesitate or you'll regret once the treasure belongs to someone else."

"But sir, I can't leave during a board meeting."

"I told you to go. So yes, you can leave." Mr. Robinson pointed at his own wedding ring. "I walked by your office yesterday and saw you holding one. It's time to return it to its rightful owner. Pride is a cold bed partner, young Byakuya. I'm in my sixties so I know what it's like."

"Yes, sir." He gathered his files then stood up. "Thank you for your understanding and support, Mr. Robinson."

.

* * *

.

"Do you know what this is?"

The uncles had escorted him to the Komamoto house and left, leaving him with Father. They were in the library and in front of him was an easel. The easel displayed a lively portrait. Whoever had drawn it was really talented.

"Of course, I do. I see it every morning and night in the mirror." He'd been studying it since his arrival. Even if the artist had been less talented, he could still have recognized the face on the easel. "It's a portrait of me."

"But do you know how it came into existence," asked Father, looking at him searchingly.

"Someone drew it?"

"Not just someone, Byakuya. My little girl drew it. She drew it the day she ran into you at Staples." Father's eyes showed pride then disappointment. "And yet you believe she used you. Are you sure you loved her, Mr. Kuchiki?"

Like a contrite sinner, he looked down. "But Father, she couldn't have. The portrait is so detailed and we saw each other's face for only minutes."

"Byakuya Kuchiki, let me tell you two things." Arms crossed, Father took the soldier's stance. "First, don't call me Father for you lost that privilege when you hurt my daughter. Second, my daughter could have done anything if she set her mind on. She drew it. And I'm sure for an intelligent man like you, you know the implication of that portrait."

"I didn't know."

He said more to himself than to respond to Father or rather Hisana's dad. He wanted to ask Father if he could see Hisana but Father already spoke.

"You didn't know but you know now, you can leave this house. No, leave the state and go back to where you can find whoever that will fulfill your needs."

How had Father known that? Had she told her dad? No, she wouldn't have. Although an obedient daughter, his fairy set her own boundary and respected others' confidentiality. And what had transpired between the two of them was of intimate nature to be shared with another male.

"My daughter is very like her mom, she doesn't kiss and tell. I happened to overhear their conversation. I just got home from work and Toshiro ran to the door to tell me that his big sis had fallen and hurt herself. The poor boy was scared half to death to see his dear sister with IV. We'd been lucky to have Retsu so close by. If she'd been far away and not come quick enough, our little girl would have died. We wouldn't make it to the hospital in time since it was rush hour."

"I'm sorry, Father."

"I told you not to call me Father anymore. You ended things with our daughter and she returned your ring. It's just like history is repeating itself again. But it's worse this time. You marred our daughter's character. I liked you for I thought were a man of good character. But scratch an itch? What were you thinking while uttering such vulgar to our gentle daughter? I knew your parents and they were gentle. They would never let such vulgar enter their minds let alone say it. I'm disappointed in you, Byakuya Kuchiki. Her uncles and myself would have beaten you senseless and hell with consequences if Hisana hadn't pleaded with us not to. She doesn't want to see you hurt even though you hurt her the worst."

The easy going father he'd been introduced to didn't look easy going, his father-in-law looked bored while his eyes said he was no longer welcomed at the Komamoto house. If he hadn't met and fallen in love with Hisana, he couldn't have cared less and would walk away the moment Father had told to leave the house and the state. He couldn't and wouldn't do that. He owed a dream to himself. And he owed his promise to Hisana.

Throughout their courtship and up until their breakup, she'd always said goodbye asking him to promise her tomorrow. It'd been their daily routine, either on the phone or in person. He'd asked her why and she'd said someone had left her before she could have asked that person to promise to be there on the morrow. She didn't want him to disappear like that person hence she wanted him to promise her. She'd told him that he was a responsible man and would never go on his words.

"Father, I would like to see Hisana."

"You can't." He wanted to contradict but Father explained before he could. "I'm not forbidding you to see her. She's not doing very well right, seeing you may shock her again. I think you should wait a few days before approaching her. Try call her first."

"I will. Thank you, Father."

He bowed to leave but Father raised a hand. "Hisana may not be her mom's biological daughter, but she's very like her mom. Her mom fell in love only once and for life, Hisana is the same. So if you think you can't let her holding the truth from you go, don't go see her. Let things where they are. Of course she's hurt now but her hurt will heal over time. It's better to bear deep pain of an amputation than trying to live with infested wound and prolong the pain."

"I understand what you mean." Standing up straight, he held his gaze steady and admitted his wrongdoing. "It was I who made an error of judgment and hurt Hisana. And I shouldn't have said what I said to her. Please forgive me, Father."

"I can't forgive you since you both are adults. Whatever goes between you two is between you two, my wife and I only want to see our daughter happy. So whatever she needs, we'll do our best to help her achieving it. Have a good afternoon, Byakuya."

Father told him and left. He bowed after him then turned back to the easel. He said, touching his portrait, "My fairy, you found me before. This time I'll come for you."

Then he let himself out of the library, halting at the stair case. He looked down the hallway as his gaze lingered on her door with longing. He wished things had been different then he could have knocked on that door to say goodbye, promising her tomorrow. Sighing, he walked the stairs and scanned the lower level to see if there was anyone to bid goodbye. No one was around and yet the atmosphere felt warm and welcoming like his parents' home. He had to make his feet move and quietly left the house.

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

She'd been back on her feet for a week now and was standing in front of her third graders. They seemed to be behaving better and not causing mischief like they used to before her week long absence. Probably they didn't want to tire her and get another substitute. She really wanted to go home after the first period as childish shouts and chatters made her think about little Rukia. What worse was the image of a little boy with his features sitting in class and smiling up at her. She'd imagined the day she would have married him. Their children would go to the school she was teaching and he would have come pick them up after school. What a wonderful life that would be.

"Miss Urahara."

"Miss Urahara. Are you all right?"

"Do you need me to go get Miss Ly our nurse, Miss Urahara?"

Although coughing, she heard her students calling her. She fought the coughing fit then calmed the class, which was getting out of order. "Children, calm down and get back to your seat. I'm fine, but thank you for your concern. No need to worry."

Another cough. She didn't feel fine but couldn't tell them that. They would be like beehive being poked at and so she straightened herself, suppressing another cough. She mustn't give in to her weakening state, school would be over soon.

"Why don't we do one last problem for today?" She wrote a complicated division problem on the board, asking. "Who can help me solve this problem?"

A hand was up and its owner looked at her with intelligent eyes, excited.

"Kyle will solve the problem for us." She told the class and to Kyle, "Kyle, would you please come up here?"

"Yes, Miss Urahara."

As Kyle walked up and took the dry marker from her, she felt her eyes burn. Kyle Suzuki was the only Japanese American in her class and was very serious for his age. Like someone she used to know. He must have looked like Kyle at Kyle's age. She wondered if he'd had a teacher who had shown him genuine concern making up for his foster parents' obligated care. Poor little Byakuya, he'd had to go such hardship. She looked at Kyle and had to admire his seriousness for his handwriting was really neat. Has the boy also been made to practice cursive and calligraphy as she'd been while growing up? She smiled at the fond memories and nodded in approval as Kyle gave the marker back to her. He'd done so with both hands. She gave him another approving smile when he was back in his seat, looking up at her.

"Alright, children, school is about to end. Put your stuff away."

The children followed her instruction and started to put their things away when the bell rang. They didn't move out of their seat but looked at her expectantly.

"Don't forget to do your homework." She reminded them as she nodded, telling them they were dismissed. "Have a wonderful afternoon, children."

Some boys got up and raced for the door. She called after them, chuckling. "No running in the hallway. And children, five pages of cursive if your work is sloppy."

The feet stopped running but she heard a few groans from the hallway. She laughed while erasing the board, remembering her younger self groaning to Mommy. When the last of the children closed the back door behind her, she let herself drop on the chair and rested her head against the teacher desk. She closed her eyes for some time before the front door, which was close to her desk, was opened.

She didn't look up but asked, "Did you forget something, kiddo?"

Moving feet stopped yet no reply came. Curious, she looked up and the sight greeted her was both her salvation and damnation. She kept staring and those emotionless eyes stared back at her. Neither of them seemed want to start a conversation then he said, "Hello my fairy."

She felt like her cold flesh was being slashed with a whip at that endearment. Trying to stay composed, she replied sternly. "My name is Hisana Urahara. Are you lost, sir?"

She wished she'd left when her students had then she wouldn't have come face to face with him. It'd been a month since that terrible night and yet she felt such anguish whenever she recalled his comment. However, she didn't let it show and spoke again when he said nothing. "If you're lost, I can point out to you the way to the office. Now, I need to go catch my ride."

There was still no response from him. She picked up her bag from the cabinet and took out a set of keys, planning to leave whether he said anything or not. She walked around him and opened the door, inserting the key to lock it from outside. Once she accomplished what she'd set out for, she left where he was, still in her classroom. She'd thought her message had been clear until she felt a big hand on her wool clad shoulder, turning her around. She let herself turned but didn't look at him. She remained silent even when he called him his fairy. But when he said for a second time, she lifted her blurry gaze to meet his.

"Your fairy died when her sorcerer told her to find someone to-." She couldn't make herself to sound the words although they had been relaying in her head for millions of times since then. "Have a good day, sir."

Then she left and was glad she the hallway was deserted. She felt tears wanting to get out but she held them in, begging them to give her a few more minutes to get to her ride. He was waiting by side gate and she had only few more steps to go. She picked up her pace and was half running when she heard steps running after her. She didn't breathe freely until she reached her destination and got in the awaiting car. Once inside the car, she sobbed against the driver's chest and awkwardly he patted her back, comforting her.

.

* * *

.

Byakuya stood by gate as his gaze followed the truck had just driven off. She hadn't waited long to have another guy in her life, had she? He'd cancelled his quarter meeting for nothing. He laughed bitterly, throwing a small box in his hand away then turned around, walking to his rental car.

Five hours later, he found himself kissing some college friend in San Francisco. Her kissing wasn't unpleasant but it didn't move him either. He broke off the kiss to apologize for misleading her then left. He still had whole twelve hours before his flight back home. Where was home anyway? Was it where one slept every night and woke up every morning empty and disoriented, asking oneself why he was alone.

If he hadn't been hotheaded and listen to her explanation, they would have been married by now. He wouldn't have to go to bed alone then wake up with loneliness. If he hadn't let his pride speak for himself, she wouldn't have been with another guy. No other man should be hugging her. No one but him. He'd made another big mistake again. The first had been leaving his little sister and let her fend for herself and the second was driving away the only girl who had ever moved him.

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

What was she doing in D.C.? She should have stayed home to rest while on break. But she'd wanted to see Rukia. She'd missed him too. So she'd made a pitiful excuse that she'd only wanted to check on Rukia and not been hoping to see him. He hadn't been home when she'd come and so she'd taken Rukia out for lunch. The two sisters had ended walking toward Washington Memorial and joined in the festival.

"Sis, is it breathtaking?"

"Yes, it is."

"You know what I'm referring to right, Sis?"

"Yes." She tore her gaze away from the breathtaking sight and turned to Rukia. "I'm sorry, Rukia. Did you say something?"

Her gaze turned back to the sight earlier even though she commanded it not to. Then her searching gaze found the lone figure standing, cherry blossoms dancing around him. There was just enough breeze for the pedals to move in the air, the sight was indeed breathtaking. Until another figure, a female walked toward that lone figure. Yes, the sight is breathtaking and heartbreaking.

"Sis, are you all right?"

A voice seemed to come from far away. Her vocal cords didn't want to form sound when she tried to respond to that spoken voice. She felt warmth on her arms then herself seated on a bench. She sat there and watched as cherry blossoms fluttered then fell on festival participants' upturned faces. Spellbound, she raised a hand to catch falling blossoms. All escaped her hand but one lone pedal, which got caught between her little and ring fingers. Slowly, she picked that lone pedal and placed it on her ring finger, thinking what used to be there.

Only then she truly understood what Mom and Aunties had said about heartbreaking and the world slipping away. That was how she felt, looking at the lone cherry blossom on her finger. She would never hold his hands or sit across from him for supper. She would never get the chance to take care of him like Mom took care of Dad. The thought of some other woman would see his smile and hear him laugh made her cringe. Everything and everyone fell back as she realized this was her last trip to the East Coast. She would never join her family again on their annual visit to D.C. for Cherry Blossom Festival. Love wasn't beautiful or wonderful as Mom and Aunties had said. All she felt about love was darkness. Love didn't give one warmth. Love only gave the numbing coldness, which she was feeling.

Resolved, she inhaled deeply then stood up. "Rukia, do you know somewhere we can talk without interruption?"

"We can talk at home. Brother said he wouldn't be back until late at night. Or tomorrow even."

He was going to spend the night with the female she'd seen him with earlier. The feeling she felt then was similar to the one she'd felt before his late mother's saving her at nine. It felt like death. His late mother, her life saver. She'd only found that out during her first visit to his home. She'd been sad to know her savior had died so young but also happy for she would have the chance to repay the kindness. That had been in the past when he'd still cared about her and now he hated her. Nonetheless, she was going to be all right since she had what she'd looked for. She had her little sister back.

"Then let's go, Rukia." She held Rukia's hand and said, walking. "I have something very important to tell you, which I should have told you when I found you."

Rukia's gaze on her was intense and searching. "We're related, aren't we? Is that why you and Brother can't marry? It's kind of like incest."

"Why do you think we're related?"

"Look at us." Rukia moved a hand between them. "It's impossible to have someone looks almost exactly like you if you're not related somehow. I wondered about our similarities back at Eleanor Roosevelt Middle. I didn't say anything until now because Brother chose you. But recently, he acts really strange and you don't call that often anymore. There must be something wrong and the only answer came to mind is our striking resemblance."

Rukia still didn't know neither Byakuya or herself wasn't a Kuchiki by birth. Nor the two weren't related by blood. She felt dread inside. How could she, an almost stranger, tell Rukia that her family wasn't really her family? What was she going to tell her little sister about the couple who had given her life? Maybe it was best to leave things the way they had been. She would make do with occasional visits, buying tickets for Rukia to come visit her back home. Would the overprotective big brother allow that?

"Rukia." She'd changed her mind. She wasn't going to take the only family Rukia had ever known when she herself couldn't promise to be there for her. She wasn't sure if her declining health would wait until her baby sister became a grown-up. "Why don't we go to that grand opening bookstore you told me about during lunch? Let's go look for some interesting books before my flight back home."

She'd seen Byakuya and his companion turn their direction. She knew she was adult and should act accordingly. Yet, she couldn't bring herself to face him while he was with another. She wasn't strong enough to act normal around his new love interest. She couldn't pretend as if his hands hadn't held hers or their lips hadn't touched. She knew she couldn't stand to watch the arms that used to embrace her were touching someone else. She would go mad if she stayed and greeted them. And so she'd walked ahead of Rukia right after her suggestion.

Rukia caught up quickly and held her arm at the elbow. "I'll miss you, Sis."

"I'll miss you too."

More than you'll ever know, Rosemary. She said in her mind as they walked, enjoying the last day of Festival. And her last day in this region of the country. She couldn't risk running into him again. Bye Byakuya, my sorcerer. Then she blocked his image from her mind and asked Rukia about her studies. Safe ground to be on.

.

* * *

.

"You deceived Sis too, Brother?"

"I've deceived anyone in my entire life."

"Are you certain?"

Rukia's gaze was direct and he suddenly felt an inkling of guilt. What was that? He asked him. He couldn't be feeling guilty, could he? He hadn't deceived Hisana. Not ever. And yet his own case sounded weak even to his conscience. So, he said nothing.

"I know I played a part in your pursuit of Sis. No, Brother, you don't have to shoulder all the blame. You pursued Sis with such relentlessness partially because you wanted to help me but couldn't. You're a male and there are certain issues that even caring and well-intended brother can't discuss with his sister. Sis was too guilt stricken to see that ulterior motive from your end. Your other and more hurtful comment pained her too much to think anything else."

"I'm ashamed of myself."

"Then go apologize to Sis." Rukia pleaded. "Please go to her before it's too late. Mama Yoruichi might have sent obituary to the local newspaper already."

His knees nearly buckled so he held on the door frame to steady himself. "What do you mean?"

"You didn't know? What have you been doing during your trips to LA? Sightseeing? Or board surfing? Sis has been sick for months."

"But she still goes to work."

"She has to. Papa Kisuke and Uncles would go after you with their rifles and guns if she stayed at home and in bed day after day. You know how her health has been."

Of course he'd known. After the breakup, Aunt Retsu had talked with him about Hisana's health . She'd said it might be best for Hisana not to have children and that he should reconsider marrying her if he wanted to become a father.

"Hisana doesn't want to see me. I even climbed the walls to her room but she told me to disappear from her life."

"Please pardon my rudeness." Rukia said then turned away from him. "Dang it! What's wrong with the guys in my life? They are blind like bats."

"Who are the other guys in life, little sis?"

She huffed. "There is only one beside you and Renji and I don't like him. So don't worry, Brother. Let's get back to your life. Sis and you were together for over three years so you should know her feelings for you. You even saw her portrait of you. I question if Sis and myself aren't blood related after all. Her drawings are divine while mine can't even pass for a five year old."

He chuckled at Rukia's amusing face. She did look like a five year again, pouting like she was. However, she wasn't a five year old but very resourceful. He needed her help.

"Little sis, do you think you can play matchmaker for us?"

"Of course." She furrowed her brows while her finger played with her bang. "What do I say?"

"I went to her school to see her but she didn't want to talk. She said only five sentences to me and there was no expression on her. So say whatever that you think she'll react to."

"Whatever?"

Rukia said in a way that it made his hair stand on end. But beggars couldn't be choosers.

"Yes, whatever." He pleaded with her. "Please, just get her talk to me."

"When do I leave?"

"You can leave as soon as I procure a ticket for you."

"What about school?"

Ugh. This was getting tougher. He'd gone and done it again. Like Hisana had scolded him in making decisions without consulting with Rukia first. Still, both sisters wanted to be together. He'd done the right thing. He reassured himself.

"Rukia, I have something to tell you."

He knew his tone had been serious for Rukia looked at him, anxiously. "Yes, I'm listening."

"You're no longer enrolled at Wilson High."

"What?" Rukia seemed to be shocked. He would have been too if he'd been her. Then her shock changed into confusion. "I thought I'd done well. The school couldn't have expelled me. And currently I'm at the top of my class. So why?"

"Because I enrolled you in California. I know first semester is ending soon, but I transferred and have to start as of this coming Monday."

"You mean we're moving back there?"

"Yes."

"Thank you, Brother." Like an old lady, Rukia shook his hand. "I'm going to pack now. What about the rest? We can't pack them in two days. And luggage allowance is fifty pounds each passenger."

"Don't worry. I called the movers and they'll come tomorrow morning. They'll pack and move for us. We can just take what we really need."

"I'm so happy. Sis will be ecstatic." An excited Rukia looked funny. She moved in circle yet feet tapping. Eyes on him, "Does Sis know yet?"

How did she do that, he wondered. "No, no one else knows but us. Your Sis didn't let me talk when I went to see her. So I'm using Uncle Shuuhei's trick and surprise her."

"Well, Brother. I'm going to pack for our new home." Rukia ran off after telling him. "You'd better be right about surprising her. I hope she won't be too surprised to talk to you."

"I thought you promised to help me? And there you're sabotaging my plan."

"Sorry."

She apologized meekly. As if she knows how, he thought then laughed. He hadn't laughed for a long while now. But the thought of moving into their home, Hisana and his, was heartening. He was going to do whatever it took to get on her good side again. Even if he had to risk a broken neck and climb the walls to her room another time.

.

.


	5. SLEEPY?

**PROMISE ME TOMORROW**

-Never Had A Dream Come True-

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE**

.

.

"Good morning, Sis."

That voice. It was her little sister's. She still couldn't believe in her ears so she searched for the voice. She saw her own face looking back at her, smiling.

"My Rosemary." She sat up and enfolded her smaller miniature, tightening. She wanted to make sure she wasn't having another dream. Rukia didn't disappear like the little Rosemary had in her dreams. She sighed, breath shuddering. "You're really here with me."

She felt Rukia's body shake and hers followed. They cried in each other's arms then Rukia moved slightly back. "Sis, you look so pale. Are you OK?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Don't cry, Rosemary." She wiped Rukia's tears with the inside of her sleeve. "I got caught in the rain and got a cold, that's all. I'm well and only staying in bed because there is nothing else. See?"

She turned around to let Rukia see she was recovering and able to move around again. Rukia wasn't convinced. "No, you're not, Sis. Look at you. You look almost like a corpse."

She chuckled, agreeing but disagreeing. "I admit I've lost weight but a corpse doesn't breathe or exude warmth. You felt my warmth when we hugged, right?"

Rukia nodded but still didn't give up. She felt herself being lifted up, she laughed at her little girl's tactic when she announced her verdict. "You may not be a corpse, you're a scarecrow. You might want to consider and change your job. Come with me and get a job as the scarecrow at one of the ranches."

"You're right." She felt exhausted and so went to sit on her bed. "Seeing the kids has become a torture."

She thought she'd said under her breath and Rukia couldn't have heard. Unluckily, Rukia had appointed herself as her bodyguard and stuck next to her like glued. "What did Brother do to you, Sis?"

"What do you mean? He didn't do anything."

She replied then lied down, face away from Rukia to hide her tears. Not again, Hisana. She hated herself for being such a baby. She was crying more than she'd cried during the first ten years of her life. No wonder Aunt Fon hadn't wanted to fall in love. She shouldn't have let her guards down and fall for Byakuya. What was he doing now? Was he kissing that woman she'd seen him with at the National Cherry Blossom Festival? Had they already made out and that woman had fulfilled his needs, the ones she hadn't provided him fulfillment?

"Sis, I'm moving back here."

She sat up and squeeze the breath out of Rukia. "Really? You're not trying to make me feel better, are you?"

"No, Sis." Smiling, Rukia took a tissue from the nightstand and dried her tears. "Who would have known fairies cry too."

"Don't. Rukia, please don't call me by that name again."

"Why not?" Rukia asked then stopped. "I promise I won't."

"Thank you." Taking the tissue from Rukia, she tried to smile as she asked. "Where are you going to stay? Are you going to stay with B- your brother?"

Rukia shook her head. "Brother spoke with Mama Yoruichi and I'm to stay here with you. Brother said I can move out on my own or live on campus when I start college of my choice."

"He doesn't want you to go to MIT anymore?"

"No, Brother told me I should study something I'm passionate for and choose the school accordingly. He's suggesting medicine." Rukia told her then looked down, studying her own nails. "Sis, do you think you can forgive Brother? He's really sad and doesn't eat much lately. I think he sleeps only few hours a night. He doesn't work long hours as before. When he's working, I usually find him the dining table, staring into space. There are nights he thinks I'm asleep and sleeps in the guest room."

"I'm sorry, Rukia, but I can't. It's not something to forgive or not. I was at fault too." She drew in a shuddering breath. "One the glass broke, it's not the same anymore. Its beauty is gone. It's better for us to go separate ways."

"A broken glass can be beautiful as long as the viewers see its broken lines as a touch of the art." Rukia pointed out the window. "Do you see those maples along the street?"

She nodded and Rukia continued. "They look just as beautiful with green leaves as when their leaves change colors then fall off. Bare trees have their beauty too, Sis."

Chuckling at Rukia's philosophy, she differed. "Bare trees don't have broken branches like pieces of broken glass being pieced together."

"When did you become a pessimist, Sis?"

"And when did you become so philosophical? I thought you were interested in law?"

"I don't know what I'm interested in, honestly. I read when I get bored and there aren't that many books in our library that I haven't read already. And reading about law has its benefits." Rukia laughed. "It entertains when I questions Brother's law practice."

"I thought you were a perfect little sis."

"I was. I am." Rukia raised her own hands, pinching thumb and index finger together. "I'm just this little tiny, thingy not perfect. And Brother isn't a perfect big brother, either. He's left me to have dinner by myself these past months. I saved dinner for him too. What a waste."

"Doesn't he have dinner?" She asked before remembering she shouldn't care whether he had dinner or not. And so she twisted the words around. "If he chooses to eat out, forget about him and don't save him dinner."

Rukia heaved a sigh like an old lady before tugging another heart string of hers. "He doesn't eat out, Sis. He skips evening meals and has only a cup of coffee in the morning before leaving for work. He used to scold me for not having breakfast and yet he's skipping his. And skipping dinner too. So, he's not a perfect big brother like you always said."

"I said that?"

"You mean you don't remember?" Rukia looked at her in disbelief. "You didn't only say it once but many times, Sis."

She shook her head, not remembering. Honestly, she didn't remember what she'd said to him or to Rukia about him. She'd tried and managed to block all memories of him in the deepest recess of her mind these past months. She wondered if she could still recognize him if they crossed path. Then that thought led to another. Rukia had said he'd spoken with Mom. Had he come to the house or spoken on the phone? And why didn't Mom tell her about his plan? Her head started to pound again.

"Why did he decide to let you come here all of a sudden?"

"Brother sold our condo back East and moved in with someone." Rukia sighed. "And so I really am a homeless girl."

She needed to change topic and yet anything and everything in her life had come intertwined with his. Before she'd wished for that to happen and now, she wish. No, be careful with what you wish for, she reminded herself. What had she wanted to wish for just now? A discontinuation of their relationship? It'd already ended. A continuation of it then? It just couldn't be. He'd moved on. She should too. How could she? It was in the genes or what? But she wasn't Mom's biological daughter, the one-man woman gene shouldn't exist in her. What in the world was wrong with her anyway? It wasn't like she had no pursuers.

And she wasn't, definitely not, lovesick and hanging on to the past. She'd been a logical and radical person. This crazy, obsessive, not able to explain love would surely come to pass. She would soon go back to live her carefree life, where a mere presence of a certain guy wouldn't leave her heart beating frantically. Her spirit wouldn't be uplifted just thinking about him or remembering the way he'd smiled at her. And her broken heart shouldn't break again recalling his words to her. Moreover, she shouldn't let those words bother her at all, she was half at fault. She'd acted like an easy and simple minded girl, willing to give herself to a man who had asked to her to prove her love for him. A man like that wasn't worthy of her wholehearted love and complete devotion. And you should have told him about Rosemary before it was too late, Hisana.

"You can stay at the house on Redwood. Half of it is mine."

"Hmm, why didn't I think of that? I'll talk to Brother once he can separate himself from his lady friend."

"Let me know of his decision." She walked to the window and looked outside. "Rukia, I'm sorry to be rude but I need some time alone."

Rukia moved behind her then she felt a hand on her back. "Brother told me everything, you don't have to feel guilty. It must have been hard on you, deciding between telling or not telling. I'm still shocked but other than that, I only feel fortunate to a brother and sister who care about me. Please take care of yourself, Sis. I don't want to lose my only sister when I just found her."

.

* * *

.

Rukia had left but she hadn't said her goodbye. She'd let self-pity to stop her from welcoming her baby sister, truly welcoming like she'd always envisioned. She wasn't worthy to be called a caring big sister as Rukia had said. She was sorry for a big sister. What big sister would cry even at the drop of a hat? Perhaps she was a spoiled princess, who would cry and whine when things didn't go her way. Like the kids had made fun of her throughout high school then first year at LB.

She should have trusted Rukia and told her everything from the beginning. She wouldn't have had to get close to Byakuya then all that had happened wouldn't have happened. Then. Then what? Why was she still sad? Rukia knew the truth and was going to live with her. Why did she still feel upset? Upset about what? She had everything.

What do you want, Hisana? Your parents love you. Your little brother and sister love you. You have aunts, uncles, and cousins. You had a privileged life and didn't have to work to support yourself through school like him. Your looks and IQ are above average. You have your Master's and a fulfilling career. You owe your own car and half of the house. What more do you want? What else do you need?

I want him. I need him.

She realized then why she was still moping after being acknowledged by her long lost younger sister. She'd been disappointed in herself. She was upset and angry at herself. She hadn't faulted him for that day. It'd been her who had actually wanted him. She'd wanted to be connected with him emotionally, physically, and everything else in between since the first moment their eyes had met. She'd been too self-righteous to recognize her own desire for him. He'd been right. He'd been right calling her desire an itch for the moment he'd said he'd wanted her, she'd wanted him too.

"You deserve it, Hisana."

"And what is that you deserve?"

"I deserve to be alone and lonely. I don't deserve you. Stop it, Hisana. You're imagining things again." She reproached herself. "He hates you. He doesn't want to marry you anymore. You're just imagining his voice and the love in it."

"You're going to be the jury as well as the judge?"

.

* * *

.

"No, Byakuya. You were right when you told me to find someone else to scratch my itch. And that I didn't love you like I thought I did." Hisana turned around so fast and caught by the tablecloth. She could have fallen if he hadn't been quick enough, catching her falling body. She didn't get away as he'd feared she would and had her arms around his neck.

He felt her body shudder slightly as she cried. With arms around her, he kissed her hair. "Do you want to hold hands or make supper with anyone?"

"You," replied Hisana, still not letting go of his neck. He didn't mind and held her closer, asking. "Do you want kiss any other man when you look at him?"

"No."

Although her one syllable answers did just fine, he still preferred to hear her voice. He missed the timbre of her voice and how her breath caught when she saw him looking at her. "Did you ever imagine yourself sharing a bed with the guys who chased after you?"

"Absolutely not. Some of them were likeable but I didn't feel that way about any of them."

A full sentence finally, he smiled into her hair. Meaning to shock her into action, he whispered into her ear. "So do you feel warm and weak or your body throb when we kiss?"

"You're embarrassing me."

She said then inched away, moving her arms from their grasp at his neck. She turned to hide her burning face but he had other idea. He turned her to him and away from the window. "No, I'm not. That's how I always feel when we kiss."

"Yes, I feel the same way." She admitted in a low voice then added, eyes dropped to the floor. "I realized just recently that I've always wanted you. Although I promised Mom not to get involved before marriage, I know Mom would understand if we became intimate before our wedding. Legally, we're married. And yet I got scared when you asked me to give myself to you to prove my love. I said it in a way that it sounded like an obligation. But it's not true, Byakuya. I wanted you then. I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry too. When I saw you standing in our bedroom with our wedding photo behind, I wanted you. Really bad. But my promise to you held me back. Then I overheard your conversation with Uncle, I felt disappointed and hurt." Raising her chin with his index, he looked in her eyes, showing his weakness. "I was disappointed in myself, because I'd come back with our marriage bed in mind. And I was hurt because the only girl I ever love didn't trust me enough and hid her past from me. I believed you got close to me just because of Rukia. My pride and sexual frustration clouded my sound judgment I was always proud of. I took my frustration on you. I was too selfish to remember that you had been hurt too by the loss your sister. Also, I have an ulterior motive to be with you. Rukia needs a mother figure and your gentle nature fits the bill perfectly."

She smiled and he thought the dark clouds were finally parting to let the sun shine through. It wasn't. She gazed up, looking hurt. "What about the woman you moved in with?"

"I didn't move in with any woman." He had her face between his palms. "I don't share a bed with any woman but you. An evil sorcerer like me only wants a fairy like you, my fairy."

Eyebrows together, she mused aloud. "But Rukia said you sold the condo back East and moved in with someone."

"I knew it." He slapped himself on the forehead. "I shouldn't have told her to say to you whatever she thought would get some reaction out of you."

"Now I understand why she didn't look at me when she said that."

She chuckled and he thought he heard magical bells ringing in his ears. He hadn't heard that magical sound since that awful day. Taking her hands in his, he gave each of their palms a kiss. "Did it work?"

"It did." Her arms found their way him as they should be. "My heart broke when I saw you with another woman at the festival, but stubbornly my hope didn't want to give up. A part of me still held on to your promise for a tomorrow. When I heard you'd moved in with someone, I knew the true despair of losing you."

.

* * *

.

"Why didn't you call out to me when you saw me? I would have come and all the tormented days and torturous nights wouldn't have dragged me down." His eyes clouded as he said, "I felt hopelessness for the first time when I saw you in another man's arms."

"What?" She couldn't believe what he'd just said. She dropped her arms and stared at him, disbelieving. "How could you ever think I would welcome another man's arms? And when did you see another man hugging me? I have never hugged any male other than my family and you."

"Remember the day I went to see you after school? You left me and got in a man's truck. You had your face all over him the minute you got in this car."

He looked hurt. She placed both hands on his chest, her eyes compelling him to believe her words. "I didn't have my face all over any man. He's Uncle Rei and Aunt Retsu's brother and associate. Aunt Retsu asked him to pick me up for a checkup at their clinic. Poor Uncle Rei, he didn't know what to do when I cried on him."

"You could have cried on me."

"That would defeat the purpose, wouldn't it?" Frustrated with his rationalization and impact on her, she accused, "I was hurt but found it difficult to resist you, so I had to run before my weaker self gave in. A girl has her pride too, you know."

"I'm so sorry for being thickheaded."

"No, it's not your fault. I should have told you everything the morning you put your magical ring on me." She flattened her hands on his chest, face resting on them. "I was so childish to have thought I would lose face to have you know that I chased after you. So I made myself believe I went to D.C. only to see my little sister and make-believe thinking solidified, turning itself into the truth. Then Rukia told me about the incident, I became undecided, not knowing which was better for her. The truth about her parentage or let her live the life she'd known."

He felt warm and secured. "We won't keep any secret from each other onward, agreed?"

"Agreed." Their heads were coming closer for a kiss but she broke away. "What about the woman was with you at the Festival?"

"She's one of our high profile clients and I was appointed to show her around the city. I only shook hand with her in greetings. But, I'm begging you to forgive for I kissed another woman after seeing you with a man. I wanted to know if I could break your spell on me when I kissed someone else. It didn't." He had her back in his arms and face raised. He vowed before taking her mouth for a passionate, longing kiss. "There is no one else for me but you, my fairy."

Out of breath, they broke apart but didn't let each other's embrace. She touched his face lovingly. "What do we do now?"

"We get married."

He told her then picked her up and headed for the door, not giving her any chance to protest. She wasn't going to protested. She'd only wanted to ask him how they were supposed to get married in such a short notice. And it was nighttime, no judge or courthouse opened this late. She opened her mouth, intending to ask him but he kissed her again. It'd been monhts since they had been this close, she kissed him back, reveling in his passionate kisses. Then everything was forgotten until her dazed mind emerged after repeated coughing from somewhere close to them.

"Ahem."

The male coughing stopped. Maybe he was giving them time to gather themselves. Gently, Byakuya let down on her feet then righted his suit. Why is he in a suit? And why didn't she notice that earlier?

Confused, she righted his bow as she voiced her confusion. "Are you attending some black tie event and leaving me again, evil sorcerer?"

"No, my good fairy." He gave the corners of her mouth a kiss each before turning to the shadow behind him. "Good evening, Uncle Shuuhei. Thank you for giving us time."

"Oh, good evening, Uncle."

Belatedly, she greeted Uncle Shuuhei, cheeks flaming hot. They flamed even more when Uncle chuckled and said to another shadow. "I'm glad we didn't let her old man come pick them up. Gosh, your wife would be busy all night stitching up poor Byakuya if he'd come."

"Me too. Me too." Uncle Shunsui laughed and winked at her. "Good evening to you too, Byakuya's bride."

She hid her flaming hot face against Byakuya's chest as she spoke. "Good evening, Uncle Shunsui."

"Chop! Chop!" Uncle Shuuhei clapped his hands. "Let's get going or your mom will come pick you two up herself."

Not understanding anything since her passionate kiss with Byakuya, she studied the three man. "Where are we going?"

"My fairy," Byakuya said while picking her up and followed the uncles, "we're getting married at our home. Our home."

Still dumbfounded. "Our home? You mean we're going to get married now?"

"Yes, we're. And Uncles came at Mother's request. She worries that we'll get distracted and crash on our way there."

Without breaking his stride, he said, looking at her meaningfully. She was too happy to grasp his meaning until he dared a kiss at the base of her throat. His warm lips and breath moved the collar of her shirt, teasing her chest. She giggled and placed a hand on the opening of her shirt to keep it down. Then she remembered what she was wearing. She wasn't in any shape for form to get married. She was in her nightclothes for she'd meant to sleep early. Or at least try to before her parents or brother could have come to check on her.

Worried, she asked Byakuya when he settled her down in the backseat of Uncle Shunsui's SUV. "I'm in my nightclothes. Byakuya, I can't get married in them."

"Don't worry, kiddo." Uncle Shuuhei let her in her own wedding. "Your mom and aunts have everything ready. You only need to show up with your eager bridegroom."

"Yes, he's eager, alright," added Uncle Shunsui, who was behind the wheel and trying not to laugh.

"Uncle!"

"What? Your bridegroom is eager so I say he's eager." Uncle Shunsui looked at them in the rear mirror. "Ask him if you don't believe me."

She looked away from all three and looked out the window. "No, thank you. I think I'll pass."

"Someone is shy."

Uncle Shuuhei said but didn't tease her further. Smiling, she kept her gaze on the passing cars while the trio talked about one or another. She had no idea for her mind was elsewhere, thinking about the night ahead. Her mindset was the same when they got to the home on Redwood. She felt she was gliding instead of walking. For one, Byakuya had carried her over the threshold then their wedding took place in a blur. The first clear moment throughout the night was when their guests came up to her, congratulating and giving her well wishes.

"Alright, everybody, let's give the newly wedded couple some quality time together." Mom shooed everyone out the front door then turned to her, winking. "My child, I stocked your pantry and fridge. So if you have any problem leaving the house, you won't go hungry. Moreover, your Aunt Fon left behind small bills just in case you don't have time to cook and order in. Your Uncle Shuuhei said she almost burned down their house during their months long honeymoon. Honeymoon shouldn't last that long. Go figure."

"Mom!"

Mom laughed then tried to be stern, lips curled up. "Don't Mom me. You're married now and soon to become a wife. Alright, I think it's time for me to disappear. I would hate for you to replace a holed grand new carpet. Your Aunt Retsu took pride in that pick. She said it's rare and has deep meaning."

She had no idea what Mom meant by replacing the carpet. Then she caught Mom's gaze. Mom was gazing at the hallway, where Byakuya was pacing back and forth. She giggled while Mom laughed out loud. Mom hugged her, whispering. "Three years are a long wait, my child, be ready."

"I wonder if you'll ever stop teasing others when you become a grandma."

"I won't know until I actually become one." Mom kissed her forehead. "I'm going for real this time. I love you, child."

She hugged Mom. "I love you, Mommy. Tell Dad I love him too."

"Now, now, it's your wedding night. Don't call me Mommy or I'll think you're scared." Her tense body relaxed at Mom's teasing. Then all the anxiety was gone when Mom spoke, sharing her wisdom. "Just relax, Hisana. I know first time can be scary, but any pain or discomfort is worthy when you're with the one you love. Your husband is a responsible man, he'll take things at your pace. Let your feelings and instinct guide you, my child."

Mom gave her both cheeks a kiss then waved a goodbye at Byakuya before leaving. She wanted to walk Mom the car where Dad was waiting with Rukia and Toshiro, but Mom told her to come back and be a good wife. She bid Mom goodbye and closed the door behind her. Back against the door, she inhaled then exhaled, preparing herself for the night ahead.

.

* * *

.

Byakuya wasn't in their bedroom when she entered. Where is he, she wondered. Then she heard glasses clinking. She turned around to the sound and before her was her husband. Husband. She tasted it on her lips and found the sound very sweet.

"My wife."

She liked how husband felt on her lips but she liked him calling her his wife even more. She stood where she was, admiring the side of him. He'd already changed into pajamas and his hair still wet from his shower. It was sight to behold. What was more alluring was the smile seemed to fixed on him since their making up at her parents' house. Her parents' house and the house she was going to live in was her husband and hers. She might be looking like a fool for she was looking him while smiling. He wasn't doing or even saying anything. And yet she felt happy and couldn't stop her smile.

"Shall we have our private toast?"

She nodded and took a wine glass from him. Too happy and enchanted by the happiness reflecting in his once expressionless eyes, she forgot to tell him that she couldn't hold any amount of alcohol. She got tipsy easily just by drinking cedars and anything stronger would put her under very soon after the intake. Belatedly she realized she'd followed her husband and drunk a full glass of red wine. But maybe she was too drunk by him to get drunk by alcohol, she comforted herself then told him she would be in the bathroom, getting ready for bed.

After getting her nightly routine done, she looked for her pajamas. She couldn't see them where Rukia had told to find, she saw a lace night dress instead. Not believing her eyes, she turned the dress and a tiny pink sticky note fell out. She picked the pink note up and knew it'd been written by no other than Aunt Fon. On the note, Auntie congratulated and told her to wear the night dress for her new husband. She looked at the dress then back to herself, her face hot. Aunt Fon's night dress was so sheer that she could see her skin, trying on one arm. She sighed. She'd been in a hurry and forgotten to take a bath robe. Either wear the night dress or nothing at all. And so she took a quick shower then put the night dress on, it clung to her body like a second skin.

Fanning her hot face and hopefully her hot skin would cool down and lose its pink. Slowly, she opened the door and peeked out to see where her husband was. He wasn't in the bedroom. Relieved, she exhaled then took a deep breath before running for the bed. She just made it to the bed when her husband walked in. She ducked then dived for the bedcovers and stayed under for safe measure. But it was getting hot under the covers and the silence from her husband started to crack her nerve. Inch by inch, she pulled the cover down from her head and almost jumped off the bed when her face came into contact with her husband's smiling one.

.

* * *

.

"I didn't know fairies have good taste in lingerie."

Byakuya thought her dress was a nice touch since it was their wedding night. And he knew his wife would never pick something like that. Still, he'd teased her to make her forget the night was their wedding night.

"Humph!" His wife said, throwing the cover over his head. "I didn't buy this one. Aunt Fon gave it to me as of her wedding gifts to me."

"You wouldn't mind me taking it off and putting something else on for you then?"

"Over my dead body."

"Gladly to oblige and come over you." He removed the comforter from his head and glanced at her from his peripheral vision. "But I prefer your warm body better."

He'd waited for her response to that but none had come. Curious, he got in bed and lied down next to her. "Hisana?"

"Hmm?"

"Good fairy?"

She turned over and faced him, eyes half closed. "Yes, evil sorcerer?"

"Sleepy?"

"No." She pried her eyes open but only a little wider than before. "Not really."

He smiled when her eyes closed again, all the way this time. His wife was sleepy. He must be disappointed and grumpy; nevertheless, he felt joy just to be near her again. He moved closer to gather her in his arms. She met him half way and they were each other's arms. Cozy, he felt his own eyes closing but kept them open. He wanted to watch her a little longer.

And he was glad that he hadn't let his own fatigue command his body. His wife rested her face against his chest, murmuring. "Thank you for your spell, my sorcerer."

"And I thank you for finding me, my fairy."

He titled his head back just in time to see the smile on her before she fell into deep sleep. She sighed in contentment and he did the same, letting his heavy eyelids droop.

.

* * *

.

Hisana felt toasty and yet not uncomfortable. She felt happy instead. Mind still foggy from sleepiness, she moved her head against something warm and solid. Strange, Dad wouldn't let Mom leave his side at night. And the chest she was feeling was flat. The person couldn't be Mom and was too big for her little brother. Also, Toshiro hadn't come to her room at night since he'd turned five and started kindergarten. Who could it be? She blinked several times to clear her vision and wine induced fogginess. Wine. Yes, a private toast and toast had been her husband's idea. Husband. Eyes sprang open while her heart picked up the pace, beating faster.

"Are Rukia's bunnies hiding in your chest, my fairy? Or the thumping sound is actually your wings fluttering?"

In dim light of dawn, her open eyes were greeted by the bare skin at the collar bones. And her hands were on warm, bare skin as well. But she recalled he'd had his pajamas on while she in a sheer night dress. Although sheer, the sheer lace couldn't be thin as skin. She didn't feel any constriction against her skin. As if. She looked down at herself and found nothing on her front. Her back felt bare as well. She remembered clearly that she'd fallen asleep in her night dress. So how come? Right, she'd gotten toasted during the night and taken it off herself. She giggled, thinking how she'd almost scolded him for undressing her while she'd been asleep. And she'd fallen asleep alone on her wedding night.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep on you."

"I don't mind." Her husband brushed off her apology, smiling. "In fact, I enjoyed watching you sleep."

"But last night was our wedding night."

She felt bad and sorry to have missed out her own wedding night. Would another night be the same as the night after their wedding? Although theirs hadn't been a grand wedding as intended, she'd felt like a true bride and special. Mom and neither of her aunts had had a grand wedding and yet all of three of them were happy with their marriage. Byakuya and her wedding had been held just for formality. Aunt Fon's godfather, Judge Brown had married them. How she'd wished Grandpa had been alive and done the honor instead.

"Who said wedding night only takes place at night?"

She was startled when he moved to lie half on her, his desire was obvious against her leg. She blushed but didn't look away. He leaned forward and captured her lips with his. They had shared passionate kisses before and yet she felt shy when his tongue entered her mouth. It must be the knowledge of what was going to take place next. Her breath caught and he lifted his head, breaking off the kiss.

"We can wait if you're not ready."

He said and he moved to get up. She kept him back by the nape of his neck. "Mom says both men and women have strong desire in the flesh. The only difference between them is that women tend to be more discriminate and selective with whom they share their desire with. And I, Mr. Kuchiki, have waited only for you since I was eighteen to share mine with you."

Then she pulled him down on top of her. She might have been the initiator of their latest kiss but he was the one taking the lead. He gently led her over the threshold of passion and made her what her sub-consciousness had wanted since their first meeting. It had wanted her to become his wife.

.

.


	6. I PROMISE YOU

**PROMISE ME TOMORROW**

-Never Had A Dream Come True-

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX**

.

.

The warm air woke her up. Smiling, she moved her head back and was greeted by a very beautiful sight, her husband was smiling down at her.

"I'm hungry," said her husband.

"Hungry?"

She repeated like a parrot, not knowing how to respond. Since dawn, he'd complained of hunger but when she'd suggested to get some food, he'd declined, telling her his hunger had been another kind.

"You're very considerate, good fairy. I have the other hunger too, but the good fairy has learned an evil spell and depleted me of my energy." He let her know then chuckled, touching her blushing cheeks. "My wife, your husband is hungry for real food."

"Stop teasing me, husband."

A smile was tugging her lips up, but she pretended to be annoyed and got off the bed. She pulled the top cover with her, leaving a chuckling husband behind. As she walked toward the bathroom, he said after her. "I like the back view as much as the front, wife."

"Behave, evil sorcerer." She scolded him while pulling the cover around her. "Or else your good fairy will turn evil too. Where will you be then, husband?"

"I like it when you say husband." She had no idea he'd moved. Pulling her toward him, he kissed her from behind. "I love you, Hisana Kuchiki. Come join me for lunch."

He left before she could return his kiss and say she loved him too. She called out. "I love you, my husband."

In the connecting bathroom, she rested her back against the door. She pinched her cheeks to see whether she was dreaming or awake. Her cheeks hurt, she smiled, it wasn't a dream. Looking at herself in the mirror, she saw her lips with a fixed smile and eyes shining. She giggled, recalling what her husband and herself had done since dawn. Shaking her head, she told herself to hurry up so she could join her husband for their late lunch.

As she opened the cabinet to get her brush and toothpaste, the opposite cabinet door opened. Her gaze glanced at the birth control pills and the morning after pills that Aunt Retsu had given her before leaving. She kept her eyes on the pills while brushing her teeth, debating what to do. Aunt Retsu had instructed to take the morning-after pill if she'd forgotten to take the birth control one. And she hadn't taken any on her wedding night or in the morning before consummating her marriage. She took one morning-after pill from its container and popped it into her mouth. She couldn't make herself to swallow it, looking down at her stomach. Mom had conceived Shihoin after only one time while she and Byakuya had made love more than once. She wondered if she was already pregnant, hands caressing her flat stomach.

If she took the pill, it was the same as killing her own baby. Her baby with Byakuya. She spat the pill out into the trashcan, not taking any chance. She would take a test in few weeks while waiting to see whether her period came or not. What would Byakuya say if she was pregnant? Aunt Retsu had said birth control prescription had been his idea, he was worried for her. She didn't want to worry him but taking any pill was out of the question. She couldn't risk any harm to their baby.

"Hisana?"

"I'm coming."

Byakuya was a careful and observant man, he would notice the containers with no empty slots. With that thought, she shoved the containers into the drawer under the sink and all the way to the back. She checked to make sure everything was in order then left the bathroom for the kitchen. She pushed any disturbing thoughts aside for they were on honeymoon.

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

"Mom, did my husband ask you to talk to me?"

"Hmm, my husband." Mom on teasing mode again. "If you blush like that while saying my husband, you might want to call him by his name."

"I'm blushing not because I'm embarrassed. It's a blush of happiness."

"Did you just learn another lesson from your Aunt Fon about love? I must admit your Aunt Fon and Uncle Shuuhei are like an erotica itself."

"Mom."

"You said you were blushing not because of embarrassment, so I assumed you knew all there is to know."

"I wish Grandpa were still here. You wouldn't discuss this with me."

"Why not? You're a married woman now. You and your husband holed up in that house for the whole week. What did you two do? Just held hands?"

Hot. Her face was in flame. "I admit defeat, Mom. Yes, I blushed because calling Byakuya husband is still very new to me. But he seems to like it, I want to say without blushing. I needed to practice and you came just in time for me to practice with."

"My child." Mom took her hands. "Your husband doesn't only like that endearment, I suspect he likes it because you blush while saying it."

"Really? Why?"

"I have no idea. I'm not a man. Go ask your dad or uncles. They're men."

"I can't ask them that, Mom."

"You're right. Ask your husband then." Mom turned serious, asking. "So what is that your husband gets all worked up for?"

"I asked him to let me go off the pills, he disagreed. And I've been thinking."

"What is your final decision?"

"I've decided not to." She hugged Mom. "I really, really want to have his baby; however, I don't want him to live with constant dread. Poor Byakuya, he was so worried when he found out I forgot take the pills during our honeymoon. I don't want to see that scared look on him ever again."

Mom's arms around her tightened. "I know how you feel. Not having a child with one's own husband is like an incomplete circle. But child, the love you have for each other will complete that circle as time goes on. The void or emptiness you have from not carrying a baby will be filled up with your husband's smiles and laughter. That was how you pulled me through the dark days while your dad denied our love and wanted to leave again. Your smiles and laughter held me back together. I would have broken into pieces otherwise."

"Thanks, Mom." Talking to Mom always put her mind at ease and showed her light to the right path. She was fortunate to have had a mother like Mom. She was also glad for Rukia would have a stand-in mom, who always had her arms open for those in need. She kissed Mom. "I've never felt isolated or unwanted. I always feel protected and at peace to be in this house. Whenever I feel troubled by something, your presence calms me and these hands always bring me comfort. Like now. Thank you for loving me all these years. And thank you for welcoming my little sister. I owe you everything, so thank you, Mom."

Mom chuckling, squeezing her. "Awe, your words are lovely although they make me feel old. It feels almost like I'm sending you off once again. I'm happy that Byakuya wants to stay close or else your dad and brother won't let me hear the end of it. They asked why you three don't come live with us. The house is more than enough to accommodate three more people."

"I know how my husband's early childhood shaped his thinking. Living here will makes him relive the years before his adoption and so I didn't bring it up."

"I know. I feel guilty toward your dad. He's a proud man too, but had to move in for your grandpa was alone. He didn't want me to face the dilemma and suggested his moving in before I could gather the courage to speak with him about it," said Mom, eyes misty but smiling. "Your dad keeps telling everyone that I'm a special woman, but I think he's a very special man."

"Yes, Dad is very special. If he weren't, I wouldn't be here today and married to Byakuya." She hugged Mom, getting to go back to her own special man. "Mom, it's time to go back to my cave and rescue my special man. Poor man, Rosemary is getting more daring these days and driving him up the walls."

Mom laughed as she returned the parting kiss. "Some shaking up does him good. He looked so cold when I first met him. I thought he was indeed an evil sorcerer and put a spell on my gentle daughter. But when he turned to you, I knew you put a spell on him too. So, be happy with your sorcerer, my little girl. Your dad was so worried about you before Byakuya came into your life. Toshiro wants to follow his footstep and join the military, so he worried you would be all alone once it's time for us to join your brother Shihoin."

"Please tell Dad I said hello and will come visit again tomorrow." She sniffled. "I could call and tell him myself, but you know how Dad is. He's all smile and laughter even when he's all in knots."

"That's my husband. Don't worry too much, child. Your dad is getting his entertainment from Rukia and his new helper at the shop."

"When did Dad get a helper? Last time I offered to help and he declined. And Rukia hasn't said anything about any new helper."

"She hasn't?" Mom laughed, musing out loud. "I wonder why the little girl hasn't said anything. Your dad tells me he gets at least one play every day."

"You make me curious. I think I'll stop by the shop and see for myself. Who is our new helper? Do I know him too?"

"You don't know him but might have heard of him. He's your Uncle Isshin's boy, Ichigo. A quiet but smart boy. I saw their play several times when I brought your dad lunch " Mom doubled over. "You and Byakuya should come see them sometime too. They look so cute together."

"Not matchmaking again, Mom." Although she'd said so, she couldn't help but get curious about the boy Ichigo, who seemed to bring out the childish, playful side of her little sister. "Please don't let Byakuya hear they look cute together. He told me Rukia can't date until she starts college. He even hinted that it'd better if she didn't date until after college."

"Alright, little girl. Let get a move on. I heard your phone ring for the fifth time now. You have my word that I won't say Rukia and Ichigo looking cute together." Mom winked and she knew what that meant. "However, I can't say the same for your dad. He's getting old and bored, who knows what he'll say or do."

Mom walked her out to the car and waited until she got in. "Tell the Kuchiki siblings to loosen up a bit. The both of them are almost as old as your dad and me."

"I will." She turned on the ignition, waving goodbye to Mom. "Love you, Mom."

"Love you too, child. Drive safe."

Mom waved back, standing to see her drive off. She looked into her rear mirror and saw Mom still stood, waving. Touched, her eyes pricked. "Both Hannah and Hisana love you, Mom."

.

* * *

.

Another session of question from Miss Rukia. He sighed, watching the clock to see how much longer his wife would come and rescue him.

"Brother, may I be excused?"

Jolted back to reality, he consented with a nod but she didn't leave. She asked, "You're not going to yell at me?"

"I never yell. And if I did, what was I supposed to yell at you for?"

Smartly, Rukia provided the cause. "For asking inappropriate questions for a little girl like myself?"

Acting smart, aren't we? He wanted to chide her but couldn't bring himself to. She had that innocent and mischievous smile on her, she seemed to sparkle like a child she'd once been. How he missed the absolute innocence in those violet eyes, they were clear then but now had a veil over them. That veil wouldn't be there if he'd been a better brother. The incident with Andy had traumatized her and he often asked himself if she still had nightmares because of it. Stopping at the doorway, she turned back and sought out his gaze, in a flash her eyes seemed to lose their shine, as if she knew what he was thinking.

He discarded the idea when she went to being cheerful, teasing. "Good night, Papa! Like Sis once said, you'll make a great father someday, Brother."

Once again, her voice turned serious and too mature for a sixteen year old. And his worry hadn't been unfounded as Rukia said before leaving. "I'm doing fine, Brother. Don't worry too much about me. It's time for you to have a life for yourself, not babysitting an all grown up sister. Quit acting tough and looking cool. Even as loving as Sis, ladies can't stand the ice for too long. And where would you be if your ice froze her? You'd end up an old man with no wife, kids, or grandkids. And you really are old."

"There will be your kids then their kids, they're not much different from my own." He paused as he remembered she'd said something just as daring. "I'm only twenty nine. Twenty nine isn't old but mature."

"Yes, you're. Men your age can be my father, so be careful, Brother. Relax a bit more," said his sister, wagging her index finger. "Put that mask away. Hmm, I think I'll just ask Sis to hide it."

"Ask me to hide what?"

His wife came. He wanted to kiss her thank-you for showing up in time to rescue him.

.

* * *

.

"To hide Brother's ice mask."

Hisana went to her husband's side. "Sorry, little sis, but I can't help you this time."

"Why ever not? His ice mask can chill even polar bears."

"Because this mask," touching the side of his face, she smiled, "keeps the women away."

It seemed Mom had found a student in Rukia. Rukia groaned then laughed, teasing. "So that's where the wind blows. Husband over little sister. Can't win against you two teaming up like. I think I'll get myself a husband so someone will take my side."

"No, you're doing no such thing, Rosemary."

Byakuya nodded. "She said that earlier and I also told her she can't."

"A husband and wife team. Brother." Rukia looked at Byakuya then her. "Sis. You two aren't playing fair. But I'm fine with that since you're happy."

"Come here." She hugged her. "Rukia, I'm happy because you and your brother are happy. You're my baby sister and I love you, so please don't pout."

Rukia broke into a smile, teasing Byakuya and her. "I wasn't pouting. I just tried to act like Brother did when you came home later than expected."

"I didn't pout."

"Yes, you did. Brother did, right Sis? Anyhow, I'll leave the lovebirds alone. I know when I become a third wheel. So have fun, Sis."

Fast as always, Rukia was out of sight before either Byakuya or her could say anything. An amused yet frustrated big brother turned to her. "What happened to our little sister?"

"Our sister has spent too much time with Aunties and Uncles." She comforted him as they walked to their room. "But it's fine. She's acting more like other girls her age now. We should be happy and appreciative of Aunties and Uncles."

"Yes, we should. That beside, let see what we can do while the monkey is away, causing mischief elsewhere."

He said while his hands were busy, unbuttoning her buttons. She swatted his hands away. "Byakuya, the door is still open. What if Rukia decides to come back to make you go grey?"

"Right." He let go of her to close the door and she found herself on their bed before realizing what was happening. He smiled his evil sorcerer smile. "I appreciate this soundproofed room more and more, good fairy."

She said as she pulled him down for a kiss. "You talk too much, evil sorcerer."

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

"She's so adorable."

"Yes, she is." He answered his wife and gently touched the adorable child's head, who had been sleeping. "I thought that boy would hide her when I came over to pick her up."

His wife chuckled, kissing the baby girl then his hand on her. "He's over overprotective."

"I'd be the same or worse if I had a little girl who was the replica of the woman I love. "

"I'm sorry."

His wife gazed up at him and her eyes shined with tears although the smile on her beautiful lingered on. He leaned down and they shared a kiss. Sitting on the arm of the sofa, he told his wife while she rested against him. "No. There is nothing to be sorry for. Your health is more important."

"Byakuya. Maybe I should get off the pills. I know how much you want a child." She looked hopeful while her eyes teasing. "I also heard a certain sorcerer saying his brother-in-law spoils the little girl."

"You can't do that, Hisana." He took her free hand in his, needing her to know that he was happy with just her. "What I want is less important than what I need. And I need you."

"But my health has been great. In fact, I've been in great health long since we married. And it's been a long, long time."

He knew his wife was easing the mood and he couldn't disappoint her. "Are you complaining of boredom for being with me too long, Mrs. Kuchiki?"

"You know better. I'm happier than I've ever been. I have you. Mom. Dad. My little brother. And I found Rukia too. And there is this bundle joy and her handsome brothers. We're one big happy family. I can never be bored, not when I have you to entertain too." His wife's lips curled up and she tried not to laugh, pressing them together. "Don't know what you'd do without me. You'd put Rukia and the kids to tears with your freezing demeanor."

"Rukia used to tell me that." He chuckled. "She said I'd scare her young teacher away if I didn't melt a bit. No matter how loving and giving the young teacher was."

It'd been happy years together. All of them, Rukia, her, and himself. And Rukia made him an uncle three times, all three kids are the joy to his heart and his childless wife. He knew she yearned for one too, especially when Rukia had this baby girl. She looked so much like Rukia. At the mention of Rukia, a darkening thought crossed his mind.

To his wife, he said, "Rukia seems to be happy. That boy treats her well."

"Byakuya! Rukia doesn't seem to be happy, she's deliriously happy. And the man you insist on calling that boy is the best husband ever. Stop worrying and let the young lovers be."

.

* * *

.

"He's the best? Am I the second?"

She had to laugh at his pretentious sulking. She teased, "Come on, Grandpa Kuchiki, stop sulking or little Ichiro will make you a grandfather."

"Fine. I pass that. What about them being young lovers? They have three kids and one is already in school."

"You know you're being difficult. What do you have against that boy anyway? It just confounds me."

"If you must know, that boy himself is the issue. See?" He touched baby Mai's hair. "They have three kids. Three! And Rukia is so small. How she juggles between work and family, I can only guess."

"I thought Rukia took care of that and they won't be having any more kids."

"She did. But it's a lot of stress to deal with the Kurosakis." Her husband sighed. "When I see them surround her small self, I want to take her away and hide her from that boy."

"Byakuya, I know you love Rukia but you must give Ichigo the credit in making her happy. He's protective of her too." Gently, she squeezed the hand in hers. "You'd seen him when she was pregnant. He was like a mother hen, making sure she do nothing much or lift anything more than a few pounds. And I didn't see her this happy when they were apart. She didn't say much or share with you the depth of despair when she thought he was killed in that plane crash. She told me about it. I think the second half of her soul joined her first half and he was her first half. She only had her soul back when they reunited."

"That bad. She didn't come to me."

Her husband started and accidentally woke their niece. She heard her husband's breath caught then he breathed again when baby Mai only moved slightly, going to back to sleep.

"How could she? You're her brother and a man."

"Men can listen and sympathize too." Her husband moved down from the arm to sit next to her. He gathered her so that her back was rested against his chest. "Not just women."

"I agree. But there are things a sister can't tell a brother."

"Yes, of course. She said the same thing before we got married regarding her incident."

"Exactly. That's why she couldn't come or talk to you about her relationship." He kissed her hair and she leaned closer. She couldn't never get enough of his attention and kisses. Mom had been right, Byakuya's love had filled the void of not having a child. Moreover, they had found joy in doting on Rukia's children. "Our sister is a private person and she doesn't like to trouble others with her personal issues."

"I'm sorry I was such a distant brother. When I found out what almost happened when she was twelve, I promised myself to be a better brother and spend more time with her. So I could answer any of her questions and protect her from unprincipled men. But I failed. Yet again."

Her husband said with regret although his lips smiled as he watched baby Mai in her arms. He'd changed so much and been patient with Rukia over the years and yet, he still felt guilt for Rukia's emotional scar. She fell in love with him all over again.

"I love you, Byakuya. " She turned up to look into his eyes, which seemed to glow when they landed on her. "I'm sorry too. I'm sorry I wasn't there when my baby sister needed her big sister. But you've done well, Rukia loves and highly respects you. She told me you got involved with her life after your father's death. She also shared with me some of the questions that she asked you while growing up. You should be proud of yourself, my sorcerer."

.

* * *

.

Byakuya burst out laughing and told his wife between laughter. "My gosh. I thought she'd give me white hair before my thirtieth birthday. You can't imagine how I felt the times she asked about relationships. Even now, when I see her and think how she's grown up and matured, I still shudder recalling those conversations."

"I wish I were there when Rukia asked you." Looking at the baby in her arms, a thought came and she announced. "I think this little girl here will have your revenge for you. Somehow I have the feeling she'll ask Rukia and Ichigo lots and lots of difficult questions when she's older."

"I have the same feeling. Can't wait to see that boy's face."

"Or she can always come to her dear Uncle Byakuya."

She teased and got her desired response from him as he shuddered, pleading. "No, please. Promise me you'll come rescue me when that happens. Because I think she'll be worse than her mama, being her parents' daughter and all. If you don't, I'll go bald. I'm sure you don't want a bald husband."

Peals of laughter rang and he found he loved the melody they made in his ears. He owed his happiness to his mother and parents-in-law. To his mother for she was there in time to save her future wife and to his parents-in-law for taking her in and raised her as their own. He also owed to his wife's biological mother; if not for her, his wife wouldn't come to this world for him to meet and fall in love with. And he must say thanks to the man who gave his wife life as well. Although he hurt the young Hisana, half of her DNA is his and for that, he deserved some gratitude from the son-in-law he never met.

"Uncle Byakuya. Are you still with us?"

His wife took the tiny hand in hers and waved in front of him. His wife looked more beautiful with that tiny body in the crook of her protective arms. She'd have been a great mother if they were blessed with a child. Yet, he wasn't going to exchange his wife for anything even if he yearned for a child badly. A child with his wife's looks and temperament was ideal. Like he said to his wife, his want was a luxury he didn't need, he needed only her. And if they ever get lonely, they'd just dote on their nephews and baby niece.

"Hisana, you'll be great grandmother."

.

* * *

.

"Are you implying I'm getting old?"

"No, my fairy, you're only getting wiser."

"Wisdom and age come together. Wiser means older."

"Tell that to that boy. He's a husband and a father of three. He hasn't wised up and still act impulsively as ever."

His stony expression broke then he laughed, seeing his wife went from being offended to entertained. Then she returned the favor. "You look cuter when you laugh like that, husband."

"I don't look cute."

Her husband contradicted with a pout. And yet, he denied looking cute. She had so much fun teasing her husband and wondered how her life would be if she didn't scam her way into his life. Before she got to know him, she was an intern at the middle school where Rukia attended. And by sheer chance, she'd crossed path with Rukia since Rukia had been graduating and leaving the state that year. She didn't know whom she'd say thanks for her change of mind to visit Sam the day she'd. Maybe Mama, Grandma, and Rukia's adoptive parents.

She often recalled her reunion with her sister and laughed every time at the joke. And now, years had passed, she believed her mama had watched over and protected them as she'd promised before closing those violet eyes forever. Only that would explain how she'd been rescued by a kind woman, who later had become her mother-in-law. She regretted she didn't have the chance to properly say thank you that kind lady with a promise that she'd love and take care of her son in her place. Then there had been her stay at the deserted house in the lawless area at the border. She'd been there for days but no harm had come before Dad had found her and brought her home. He'd also given her a new mother and her new mother had loved as much as her biological mother had.

And then the man she loved, her husband Byakuya. As for Rukia, she'd been fortunate to be adopted by the Kuchiki family. Regardless of several mishaps earlier in her life, Rukia had overcome and prevailed to be where she was today. She had a good husband, beautiful kids, and her father-in-law doted on her like his own daughter. All of that couldn't be all coincidental.

"What were you thinking? You went far away."

Her husband asked as he hugged and kissed the top of her head from the side. She turned to his kiss then touched her lips on the sleeping baby's forehead. "I went to see this little girl's dear mama. I hope she'll grow up well like her mama. Our mama would be so proud of her pansy."

"Still miss Mama?"

She felt her throat was closing so she nodded in answer. She never thought she'd still miss Mama this much after so many years. She'd believed her adoptive parents' caring and love would have filled up the void her biological mother had left in her. And after reuniting with Rukia, she'd thought her happiness was finally complete, nothing could make her sad thinking back on the past. Yet, she still missed Mama and Grandma when she looked at Rukia with the kids. How proud they'd have been to see the little girl had grown and now was happily married to a good man and loving husband. Their little Rose would never need to worry or hide when her husband lost control. Nor would she feel powerless watching her kids being dealt harsh discipline. All that was in the past, but somehow she couldn't let go of the memories of the two women who had loved her yet couldn't have protected her as well as they'd wanted. She wished she could somehow tell them she'd never blamed them for not being able to protect her and that she'd forgiven Papa. She wished she could tell them to rest in peace, their Rosemary and Hannah found their happiness with the man they loved. But that was impossible and she knew the only way to help them rest in peace was to love unconditionally and live happily.

"Yes, I still miss Mama. Grandma too. They were wonderful. I think they'd have approved of their girls' choice of husband."

"Do you really think so?"

"I don't think so. I know so."

She reassured him with a gentle kiss on the lips, which he returned wholeheartedly. Then he got up pulling her along with baby Mai, he asked for her opinion. "Shall we return this treasure or let her papa walk holes on their carpet?"

.

* * *

.

His wife elbowed and chided him. "You're an evil sorcerer in disguise of a gentleman, Mr. Kuchiki."

"I have to disguise myself or else the little fairy will send me back to the netherworld. It's really cold and lonely there, my fairy."

He made a sad face but failed to convince her. She could see the smile lurking at the corners of his mouth and the merriment in his eyes, formerly devoid of emotions. She was pleased with herself for having strong influence on him and now he showed more of his emotions.

To congratulate herself and reward her willing pupil, she told him. "I think we should return her to her parents or else that boy will ram through our door in about… now."

As if on cue, he heard a loud knock on their front door and there couldn't be anyone else but that boy. He came to claim his prized possession. Byakuya retrieved his arms from around his wife and went to answer the door.

"Hello Brother." That boy made his way in and went straight to Hisana, who also came out to the entryway. "Hello Sis. How is my little princess? Did she cause you any trouble?"

"Not at all. She's been sleeping the entire time. No fussing either."

Hisana gently handed baby Mai to that boy and that boy affectionately held on to his baby girl in a way that Byakuya had to admire. But he didn't let that boy know his admiration for him lest the boy got cocky and treated his sister less than she deserved. He, as her big brother, had to make sure Rukia have no reasons, however insignificant, to be not happy. He knew she couldn't take another loss, especially that loss had to do with that boy; her heart wouldn't be able to stand it. She and his wife might think he didn't know much about her health; but in reality, he knew a whole lot from his careful observations of the younger woman. His sister wasn't born with a heart problem but after all the tragedies, she for a short time wanted to give up and willed her heart to cease functioning as it should.

"OK. We're off. Thanks for babysitting her for us, Sis. Please come when you can, my wife will be thrilled to have you over."

That boy was possessive! As if Hisana and Byakuya himself didn't know Rukia was his wife. Nevertheless, Byakuya couldn't blame him for he had that same possessiveness toward his own wife.

"Ichigo, why don't you move that big body of yours and have your family step, let's say fifty paces, to come over visit us. It seems we're the only ones do the visiting."

"Brother, we're a family of five and you're of two. Which one takes more time to get ready?"

He knew that boy didn't mean to rub his childless status on his face. Yet that boy made coming over to this house sound like going out to battle and they would need time for armors and weapons. That boy sounded lazy too. However, Byakuya knew it for a fact that boy was anything but lazy. That boy let his wife sleep and woke up in the middle night to take of their newborn babies. He took a good care of the mother too. Regardless, he just felt that boy rub him the way and so he only nodded his acknowledgement when that boy took his leave.

"Have a good night, Brother. You too, Sis. Oh, I almost forgot. Rukia said hello to you two."

"You have a good night, too, Ichigo," said Hisana then she gave the baby a motherly goodnight kiss. "Sweet dreams, little Mai."

Byakuya just stood there observing and almost stopped his wife when she said to the back of that boy. "Tell her I'll come over tomorrow, around noon, to take the kids to the riverbank."

Once his wife came back after closing the door behind their departed guests, he showed his displeasure. "Hisana, why did you offer to take the boys to the riverbank?"

He didn't mean it to come out that way, but he didn't know a better way to share his concern with his wife.

"To give their parents some alone time. They haven't much time for themselves since Rukia was pregnant with baby Mai. And the baby is six months old."

"I noticed that."

His voice was flat and to his gentle, considerate wife, he made no sense at all. He also knew he was unreasonable, but his reason wasn't unfounded. Waited for his answer and when none came, his wife inquired, not understanding his reason.

"So? Wouldn't you want some time alone with me if we were them?"

"You know I would. But they're not us."

Still not understanding and his wife never gave up until she got a clear answer. She insisted, "Of course, they're not us or we're them. My question is why you aren't pleased with my offer to babysit the kids."

"I know about her heart condition."

Six words, one brief statement yet its impact was tremendous. His wife looked up at him and he saw in her bottomless, brown eyes the worry then dread.

.

* * *

.

Her hands against his chest, she implored. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Rukia asked me not to tell you. She doesn't want you to worry. She didn't mean for me to find out either. One time I visited and happened to walk in on her when she was in the library, knees drawn up and hands over her heart. In the beginning, I thought she was simply taking a break from her reading and out of habit, I stayed out of her line of view to watch her." She paused for a second to answer his unspoken question. "You know how I love watching her to make sure she wasn't another pigment of my imagination."

"Is that why I see you watch her like a love-struck little girl?" Her husband teased then turned back to his usually serious self, he prompted her to continue her recollection. "How did you know about her heart problem if she didn't tell you that day? At the library."

Moving closer to him, she glided her chilly feet under his thighs to get warm but he had better idea, he pulled her forward and had her in his warm embrace. Now in his cozy warmth, she spoke of the incident. Some time later, his wife's words echoed his concern. "Do you think her heart is back to its normal state now that she's with him again and happy?"

"That's what I hope. I can only hope for the best. I can't allow myself to think any other possibility. I'm afraid we won't only lose our Rukia but also Ichigo should the worst scenario surface. And what about their kids? Their grandpa can take care of them and we can too, but no one can't replace a mother's love. If worse comes to worse, they'll lose their most important people. The boys, like their papa, seem to glue to her side as soon as they get home. I…" He stopped in midsentence seeing his wife gave him a teasing smile. "What is that evil face doing on a fairy?

Tongue in the cheek, she replied. "You called Ichigo by his name now and earlier. I didn't hear it from you in a long time. And you're worried for him too."

"Well, I can't not say his name occasionally given he's married to my only sister, can I?"

Her husband defended and looked uncomfortable. So just to provoke him to lose his cool and admit his admiration for the younger man. She ventured. "It's safe to conclude that you have a soft spot for that boy then?"

She didn't get an answer but a grunt from her husband instead. Needless to say, her husband knew himself was caught and also knew she knew. Her husband only acted tough and showed his make-believe dislike for Ichigo to make Ichigo stay on his toes and put Rukia first. What an adorable man her husband was for he really was a cute bunny under his wolf's skin. Love for her husband swelled in her, she enclosed him in a tight hug and poured all her love in the kiss that she gave him. He returned her hug and showered his love for her in a consuming kiss.

At last, they broke away but stayed in each other's embrace, he murmured to her shivering self. "Shall we turn in for the night, my fairy?"

She nodded and he turned to switch off the lamp then hands in hands they left the living room. Hours later in the dark, she whispered to him. "Promise me tomorrow, Byakuya."

"I promise you, my Hisana."

.

.

* * *

A/N

Thank you everyone for reading Promise Me Tomorrow thus far. I didn't plan on finishing it this soon, but tomorrow is 2014. I want to start my new year peacefully. LOL. I wouldn't if I left the story hanging at chapter 4. So, here is the last chapter.

HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL! MAY 2014 BRING YOU AND YOURS PEACE AND HAPPINESS!


End file.
